Do Something - Just hold it back
by Dissemblables
Summary: Suite de Do Somthing - Just lt it go. Après la disparition de Dean, Castiel et Sam se sont jurés de tout faire pour le ramener. Et si ça veut dire aller tripatouiller la grâce de l'un et l'âme de l'autre, et bien, allons-y, et avec le sourire. M pour les prochains chapitres, Wincestiel.
1. Chapitre I

_**Petit blabla :**_ Après la première partie, voici la deuxième ! Alors, pour les personnes venant d'arriver par hasard sur cette fiction, laissez-moi la présenter rapidement : _Do Something_ est un Wincestiel, fait en deux parties, _Just let it go_ et _Just hold it back_ , ici présente, faite de 15 chapitres. La deuxième partie n'a quasiment aucun sens sans la première, je préfère prévenir tout de suite. Mais _Just hold it back_ est beaucoup moins sombre que _Just let it go_ (enfin, je crois). Le rating M est encore une fois présent, parce que oui, pas mal de sexe, threesome et Sastiel au programme, les gens ! Pour ceux qui ont un petit trou, dans le dernier chapitre de _Do Something - Just let it go_ , Dean est mort, mais Cas dit qu'il le sens toujours vivant.

Autrement... Pour l'image, elle vient, comme d'habitude, de tumblr, avec les lyrics de _I Want To Know What Love Is_ , de Foreigner (même l'image est plus joyeuse que celle de _Just let it go_ en vrai x3). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire est à moi, et comme pour la première partie, il y aura certaines phrases en anglais (parce que la VO, quoi...). Par contre, il n'y aura pas de warnings pour cette partie, sauf si jamais vous me dites que c'est absolument indispeeeensable.

Je crois que c'est tout ? Ah, non, je sais : ce prologue est assez (vachement) court, mais c'est pour faire le lien entre cette partie et la précédente. Comme d'habitude, je poste tous les samedis sauf en cas d'Apocalypse ; les mises en favoris et/ou les follows sont grandement appréciés ; mais rien ne vaut une review (vraiment, je vous assure, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on peut recevoir). Et je crois que cette fois, j'ai réellement fait le tour, alors, enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+528**_

Cela faisait des heures qu'il regardait sans réellement le voir le spectacle devant lui.

\- Bonjour, Dean.

Le chasseur se retourna, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement en voyant le nouvel arrivant.

\- C'est pas vraiment un bon jour, Death.

Le Chevalier de l'Apocalypse dévisagea Dean, et celui-ci se détourna vers son corps écrasé. Il avait un bras qui n'avait de ça plus que le nom, le bassin déchiqueté, ses jambes avaient été coupées net lorsque l'avion avait touché l'eau, et seul son visage était encore à peu près intact, si ce n'était le sang qui flottait en sortant de ses oreilles, son nez et sa bouche.

\- C'est un peu insultant, comme mort, quand même.

\- Tout le monde meurt un jour, Dean Winchester.

\- Sûrement, souffla doucement ce dernier, observant d'un œil vide les poissons étranges qui s'agglutinaient autour de la carcasse de l'avion et de ses passagers.

Celle-ci était répandue sur plusieurs centaines de mètres dans l'océan, et Dean avait vu certaines parties de l'avion - ainsi que certaines parties des corps des passagers - se faire emporter par le courant.

\- Es-tu prêt à partir ?

Dean hésita un instant, se retournant vers Death.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres solutions, non ? Et je peux difficilement vous amener une pizza pour vous faire changer d'avis.

Le chasseur rigola doucement face à sa propre blague, puis secoua la tête.

\- Est-ce que je serais réellement mort, cette fois ? Pas de résurrections ? Pas de possibilité de retour ?

\- Oui, dit Death en hochant la tête. Tu me fuis depuis trop longtemps. Quand je prendrais ton âme, tu n'iras pas au Paradis ni en Enfer, sinon, je suis sûr que ton frère et l'ange arriveraient à te sortir de là.

Dean resta immobile un instant, se plongeant dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas plus mal, après tout. Il ne pourrait plus blesser personne, de cette manière-là.

\- Où serais-je ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Avec moi. Cela fait longtemps que je cherche un assistant qui en vaille la peine, et comme cela, je pourrais garder un œil sur toi.

Le chasseur ferma les yeux. Death n'avait pas tord. S'il était une faucheuse – et de haute gamme, visiblement -, ses amants ne pourraient pas le chercher, ni le ramener. Ils pourraient l'oublier lentement, et la douleur de l'avoir perdu disparaîtra. Leurs souvenirs de lui s'effaceront peu à peu. Peut-être même que Death pouvait y faire quelque chose.

\- Je peux demander un truc ?

\- Cela dépend de la chose en question.

\- Est-ce que cela serait possible d'effacer mon existence ?

Si Castiel et Sam ne se souvenaient plus de lui, alors ils ne souffriraient pas inutilement, et peut-être même pourrait-il les voir heureux. Mais Death secoua la tête, et le faible espoir s'évanouit dans le corps de Dean.

\- Tu es trop ancré dans ce monde pour que je puisse t'effacer. Cela reviendrait à changer les événements passés et futurs, ce qui n'est pas de mon domaine. Toute l'histoire pourrait être modifiée, et c'est un risque que personne ne peut prendre.

\- Juste les souvenirs de moi qu'ont Sam et Cas, alors ? Demanda Dean, mais Death secoua la tête.

\- Non plus. Encore une fois, Dean, tu es trop ancré - tu as eu trop d'impact sur l'ange et ton frère pour que je t'efface de leur mémoire. Cela reviendrait à altérer qui ils sont.

Dean voulut protester, mais le regard que lui adressa Death lui fit comprendre que la discussion était finie. Le chasseur n'eut même pas la force de continuer à se battre.

Merde. Visiblement, il allait encore faire souffrir ses amants, et ce même après sa mort. Un poisson passa devant ses yeux, se dirigeant vers son corps, et commença à le grignoter, partant de sa main qui pendouillait dans une position impossible. C'était étrange, de se voir ainsi - surtout que Dean, actuellement, n'avait plus de corps. Il était juste... là. Christ, c'était complexe à ressentir, et encore plus à mettre en mots.

-… Très bien. Je suis prêt à partir, alors, finit-il par soupirer - même s'il ne le faisait pas réellement.

\- Tu fais le bon choix, Dean Winchester.

Dean se retourna vers Death, pour se sentir brusquement aspiré, et quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus que dans l'océan la carcasse d'un avion avec le reste de ses passagers.


	2. Chapitre II

_**Petit blabla**_ : Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Il ne fait pas trop froid ? En tout cas, chez moi, maintenant, on sort plus le bout du nez sans une écharpe et un gros manteau x). Autrement, comme j'ai pas grand grand chose à raconter aujourd'hui - à part que les chaussures, c'est galère à acheter - je vais directement vous laisser lire ce chapitre (plus long que le précédent, je vous rassure). Juste, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça tout ça, et je remercie infiniment les adorables personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews et/ou de mettre cette deuxième partie dans leurs favoris/de la suivre.

So... enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+528.**_

Sam fut réveillé en sursaut par Castiel qui le secouait, des larmes rouges coulant sur son visage, s'échouant sur un sourire à la fois torturé et soulagé. C'était la deuxième fois que le chasseur le voyait dans cet état, et il ressentit à nouveau ces couteaux lui poignarder le cœur. Pendant un instant, Sam ne comprit pas de quoi l'ange parlait, puis finalement, ses neurones fatigués se connectèrent.

\- Que – tu es sûr ? Son cœur bat à nouveau ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama Castiel, avant d'avoir un léger rire entrecoupé de sanglots quand Sam se leva de la chaise où il s'était endormi en se tuant à faire des recherches pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mon Dieu, tu es génial !

\- Sam, ne blas-

L'ange fut coupé par un baiser renversant, et rapidement, il oublia le juron de son amant. La langue de Sam joua tendrement avec sa bouche, dans un baiser qui voulait dire _merci_ et qui disait _tu es le meilleur_ , quelque chose de soulagé et d'heureux et plein d'espoir. Castiel répondit tout aussi tendrement au baiser de son humain, se hissant un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas avoir la nuque inclinée dans une position désagréable. Depuis qu'il avait mis au clair ses sentiments pour les deux frères, il y avait cela quelques années, l'ange avait apprit à comprendre les émotions humaines. Étrangement, cela ressemblait énormément aux manifestations qu'avaient les grâces des anges avant que Lucifer ne chute.

Après cela, elles s'étaient toutes progressivement éteintes, et Castiel se remémorait toujours ces souvenirs avec nostalgie. Enfin, après avoir réalisé cette ressemblance, cela n'avait pas été si compliqué que ça de s'y retrouver, même s'il restait encore souvent perdu. Mais après tout, il avait trouvé un bon professeur en la personne de Sam Winchester. Cela avait été quelque chose de perturbant pour les deux hommes, qui avaient l'impression de marcher en permanence sur des œufs. Au début, ils avaient simplement cru que ce qui les reliait était une simple extension de l'amour qu'ils portaient à Dean, amour qui était sans cesse rejeté par ce dernier. Mais ils avaient rapidement compris que non, leur relation n'était pas un simple reflet, et que leurs sentiments étaient réels.

Le problème était juste que Sam et Castiel n'étaient pas censés être juste Sam et Castiel, mais Sam et Castiel _et Dean_. Mais ce dernier n'était pas là, alors Sam et Castiel se noyaient dans le trop-plein d'amour qu'ils ressentaient, et souvent, le vide causé par l'espace réservé au troisième cœur battant en rythme avec les leurs se faisait si présent qu'ils avaient le sentiment de mourir à petit feu.

Cependant, l'ange l'avait senti.

Et en l'embrassant, Sam le sentait également.

Et là, ils étaient juste _heureux_ putain, parce que Dean n'était pas mort. Les deux hommes finirent par se séparer, restant tout de même collés, et Sam essuya les larmes qui avaient fait des traces rouges sur le visage de Castiel. L'humain s'apprêta à parler, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, son ordinateur sonna, et les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers l'objet. Fébrile, Sam fit quelques manipulations, et à peine deux secondes plus tard, un onglet s'ouvrait, où une présentatrice d'un journal télévisé quelconque prenait la parole, avec, en fond, une image de sinistre. Sa gorge se serrant, l'humain actionna le son, et la voix de la femme, désagréablement nasillarde, retentit dans la chambre de motel.

\- … -tralia, comportant cent-vingt passagers et dix membres d'équipage, s'est abîmé dans l'océan Atlantique, au large de l'Afrique du Sud. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant, et la carcasse de l'avion n'a, pour le moment, pas pu être repêchée. Le crash à eu lieu hier, à dix-sept heures cinquante-quatre selon les estimations selon les scientifiques. Un appel de détresse à été lancé par le pilote, Dan Husdre, à dix-sept heures cinquante, avant de se couper brutalement une minute plus tard, suivit par le bruit du crash de l'avion en pleine mer. Aujourd'hui, les scientifiques cherchent à élucider…

Sam se recula de l'ordinateur, le visage blanchâtre, et se tourna vers Castiel qui fixait l'écran, le visage figé dans une expression de douleur.

\- Cas ? Demanda Sam, la peur de voir son hypothèse être certifiée lui retournant les tripes.

L'ange déglutit, avant de se détourner pour regarder son amant.

\- Le cœur de Dean s'est arrêté de battre à dix-sept heures cinquante-six et vingt-quatre secondes. Je ne l'ai senti à nouveau que tout à l'heure.

\- Putain…

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux, recherchant instinctivement le contact de l'ange qui posa une main sur sa cuisse. Depuis le départ de Dean, l'espace personnel entre eux était devenu quasiment inexistant et ils n'y prêtaient jamais attention, cherchant constamment à se rassurer en touchant l'autre.

Marmonnant que ce n'était pas possible et que damn it, qu'est ce que son idiot de frère pouvait foutre dans un avion en direction de l'Australie _bordel_ , l'humain pianota sur son clavier, et finit par trouver la liste des passagers de l'avion.

\- Dean n'y est pas, dit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- … Si, lâcha Sam en basculant en arrière, reposant contre le torse de l'ange. Malcolm Plant, fit-il en pointant du doigt le nom. Je reconnaîtrais ses fausses identités partout. Robert Plant était le chanteur de Led Zeppelin, Malcolm Young, le guitariste qui a fondé AC/DC. Dean a toujours eu l'habitude de mixer les noms. Il était dans cet avion.

Sam se passa une main tremblante sur le visage alors que la main de l'ange sur sa cuisse remontait pour l'attraper, liant leurs doigts ensemble, et il les serra fortement.

\- Il est réellement mort, murmura le plus jeune. Dean est mort encore une fois et je n'ai rien pu faire.

Sa voix s'étrangla, et Castiel caressa sa main.

\- Il était mort, tenta-t-il de le réconforter. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Dean n'est plus mort, je sens son cœur Sam…

L'ange inspira un bon coup, avant de poser deux doigts de sa main libre sur une des tempes de Sam. Progressivement, le vague brouhaha qui provenait du motel disparu, remplacé peu à peu par deux pulsations. Il y en avait une profonde, lente, et le Winchester pouvait la reconnaître entre mille après être resté des heures et des heures l'oreille contre elle à somnoler doucement. C'était la pulsation du cœur de Castiel, et oui, il la connaissait par cœur. L'autre était un peu plus irrégulière, moins forte, mais plus rapide, et en se concentrant dessus, Sam s'aperçut qu'elle ralentissait doucement, sans toutefois être aussi lente que l'ange. Après un instant d'incompréhension, il se rendit compte que c'était la sienne. Ensemble, les deux battaient sur un rythme binaire, mais pourtant, il y avait ce petit quelque chose, là…

C'était tout faible, encore plus lent que les battements de l'ange, mais oui, c'était bien présent, et il s'accordait à eux. C'était pour ça que le rythme binaire semblait manquer de quelque chose. En fait, ce n'en était pas un, mais juste un rythme ternaire, avec le troisième temps si léger qu'il en était presque imperceptible.

Sam eut l'impression de rester des heures comme cela, à écouter leurs trois cœurs battre à l'unisson, avant que finalement, la main de Castiel s'enlève de sa tempe lentement. Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux, respirant profondément, et leva le menton pour regarder le visage de son amant.

\- Damn. Et tu ressens ça tout le temps ?

\- Non. Avant que nous fassions l'amour pour la première fois, je n'entendais que les battements de cœur désordonnés de mon cœur et de celui de Dean, à cause de notre _profound bond (1)_. Mais une fois que nous avons commencé à avoir une relation charnelle, ton cœur s'est ajouté, coordonné au mien. Celui de Dean restait toujours décalé. Cependant, quand nous avons fait l'amour ensemble, dans son appartement, il s'est calqué sur nous. Son bruit... Son bruit était plus élevé, bien que toujours aussi lent.

Un fin sourire nostalgique releva le coin des lèvres de l'ange avant de fondre rapidement, la tristesse reprenant la place sur ses traits.

\- Tous les anges ressentent ça ? Demanda Sam, essayant de ne pas sombrer lui aussi dans la peine qui grondait en lui.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, dit Castiel en secouant la tête. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, en tout cas.

\- Huh.

Sam ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de réfléchir en caressant machinalement les doigts de l'ange. De son côté, ce dernier ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux le nom d'emprunt de Dean écrit bleu sur blanc à l'écran. Il avait eu l'impression d'être déchiré encore plus profondément que toutes les fois où ils s'étaient disputés. Le vide avait été si immense, si douloureux, et seul les battements du cœur de Sam lui avait permis de ne pas perdre pied.

Mais le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit en captant cette minuscule pulsation avait été sans pareil. Castiel avait eu l'impression de revivre lui-même. Jamais la sensation d'exister n'avait été si puissante, si belle, sauf cette fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. L'ange se rappelait encore la joie incroyable, le bonheur qui l'avait envahit. Castiel frissonna sous le souvenir, ses yeux se fermant inconsciemment.

C'était étrange, le fait que supprimer un de ses sens permettait aux autres d'être plus actifs ; mais l'ange avait su en apprécier les moindres détails. Comme la main de son amant qui était actuellement en train de jouer avec ses doigts, les caressant lentement, avant de remonter légèrement, puis de redescendre, tapotant le bout de ses ongles, passant sur la pulpe de sa peau, recommençant en sens inverses, se faisant soudainement bien plus sensuels. Castiel ouvrit les yeux vivement, tombant sur le regard amusé de Sam.

\- Je réfléchissais, dit l'ange d'une voix monotone qui ne trompa absolument pas le Winchester.

\- Bien sûr.

Les lèvres de Castiel firent une moue boudeuse qui tira un bref rire au chasseur, et immédiatement, l'être céleste eut l'impression que le monde était un peu plus pétillant. Pas autant qu'au moment où lui, Dean et Sam étaient simplement allongés ensemble, dans cette chambre de motel, mais presque.

\- Sam.

\- Ouais ?

\- Quand nous retrouverons Dean, nous l'attacheront aux montants du lit jusqu'à ce que l'idée de partir loin de nous quitte son esprit. Et cette fois, il ne partira pas.

Sam resta un instant silencieux, bouche-bée, fixant la tête de Castiel au-dessus de la sienne.

\- C'est une bonne idée. En attendant, il faut juste que nous découvrons où il se cache, et comment il a été ramené à la vie, soupira-t-il légèrement. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas, je ne sais pas, le traquer grâce à ses pulsions cardiaques ?

\- Je ne pense pas, dit l'ange, songeur. Nous devrions faire des recherches sur ce point. Jusqu'à présent, je n'écoutais que vos battements pour savoir dans quel état vous vous trouviez et -

\- Minute.

Sam se releva brusquement, manquant de cogner contre le menton de l'ange qui ne s'écarta que de justesse.

\- Quand Dean est… _mort_ , dit-il en s'étranglant, commençant à faire les cents pas dans leur chambre de motel, tu as dit que tu sentais son calme, et que tu l'avais entendu dire que sa mort allait tout régler. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir avec autant de précision ce qu'il pensait ?

Castiel resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant aux paroles de son amant en laissant ses yeux s'égarer sur son corps, avant de les ramener dans les deux iris actuellement gris.

\- Je pense, commença-t-il, un peu incertain, que c'était parce que son âme était en train de se séparer de son enveloppe terrestre. Elle n'était plus reliée à un corps, alors s'il pensait à nous, j'ai pu être capable de capter ses pensées et ses sentiments grâce au lien que nous partageons tous les trois, bien que je semble être le seul capable de tirer des informations de celui-ci. Cela doit être sûrement lié à ma condition d'Ange du Seigneur.

\- Cela serait sûrement possible d'utiliser ce lien dans l'autre sens alors ! S'exclama Sam, un éclair d'espoir passant dans ses yeux.

Le poids qui l'écrasait semblait soudain plus léger, surtout en voyant que Castiel avait l'air d'envisager sérieusement cette possibilité. Un élan de joie parcourut le chasseur qui se précipita vers l'ange pour prendre son visage entre ses grandes mains, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Castiel ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre au baiser, sentant sa grâce bourdonner doucement. Avec la mort de Dean, il avait eut un instant l'impression qu'elle était morte également, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était simplement renfermée sur elle-même en ne laissant rien sortir. Le système des grâces était vraiment complexe, et même les anges n'en comprenaient pas toutes les subtilités. Elles étaient eux, mais en même temps, une extension qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas, mais pourtant, c'était leur essence même.

 _Enfin bon._

La grâce de Castiel semblait s'être doucement réchauffée face à la tendresse de Sam, et l'ange se colla contre son corps puissant et rassurant. Il avait depuis le début aimé le contact du cadet Winchester, à la fois doux et ferme, protecteur et tendre. Il avait avec étonnement découvert que celui de Dean était bien plus nerveux, comme si le chasseur voulait tout découvrir en même temps, alors que son frère préférait la lenteur.

Les lèvres des deux hommes se séparèrent lentement, et en ouvrant les yeux, Castiel eut le bonheur de découvrir les joues délicieusement rougies du plus grand, ainsi que son souffle court – Sam avait toujours le souffle court après qu'ils se soient embrassés, que ce soit un long et langoureux baiser ou un simple baiser qui disait _bonjour_ ou un baiser un peu plus violent lorsque l'un deux était blessé ou un baiser tendre, lent et délicieux après que Sam lui ait délicieusement fait l'amour ou un baiser qui – bref.

\- Nous devrions aller chercher au bunker si les Hommes de Lettres n'auraient pas quelque chose concernant les liens. Cependant, je doute qu'ils aient de la documentation sur quelque chose impliquant deux humains et un ange.

\- On trouvera, sourit Sam, les yeux pétillants et la voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude. On trouvera, on ramènera Dean, et cette, fois, il ne nous quittera pas en sortant l'excuse qu'il ne nous mérite pas ou des conneries de ce genre.

Castiel eut un doux sourire face à la foi de son chasseur. Il lui donna un bref baiser avant de se reculer et claqua des doigts. Comme surgis de nulle part, les sacs furent faits, propres et bien rangés – mieux que le faisait Sam, qui pourtant était soigneux. La chambre de motel était également comme neuve, sentant même le propre.

\- Cas, je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ton mojo ?

\- Oui, lorsque le flacon de lubrifiant était vide et que nous étions à plus d'une heure de route d'un magasin.

Sam eut un léger rire avant d'attraper leurs sacs – surtout les siens, en fait -, et de son autre main, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de l'ange. C'était quelque chose de totalement naturel à présent. Toucher l'autre, le dévorer des yeux, c'était quelque chose que les deux chasseurs faisaient sans y penser. Et lorsqu'ils trouvaient une chasse qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer, jouer les agents du FBI devenait lourd, parce que la distance qu'ils devaient avoir était juste putain _d'insupportable._

Le Winchester s'installa au volant de l'Impala avec toujours le même pincement au cœur, et la main de Castiel alla se poser sur sa cuisse doucement. Sam secoua la tête avant de démarrer, quittant le motel pour retourner au Bunker. Ils devaient trouver quelque chose, le contraire était impossible et inenvisageable. Et peut-être même que s'il trouvaient les réponses à leurs questions, ils pourraient les imposer à Dean. Sam ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il pensait. Après tout, c'était son grand frère, celui qui l'avait éduqué, qui avait prit soin de lui quand leur père était absent – ce qui revenait à dire que Dean avait pris le rôle de père sur lui. Son aîné avait beau tenter cacher ce qu'il ressentait en permanence, au fil des ans, Sam avait appris à voir derrière les tonnes de barrières de déni que son frère s'imposait. Ce qu'il avait vu lui avait donné des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

Comment son grand frère pouvait supporter de se voir de cette façon, alors que lui pensait tout le contraire ? Damn it, comment Dean pouvait penser qu'il n'était qu'un incapable, une ombre censée veiller sur son petit frère, un chasseur remplaçable, une erreur, une abomination ? Sam avait essayé de lui parler, de le faire changer d'idée, mais Dean était totalement imperméable à toutes ses tentatives. Cela avait brisé le cadet qui n'avait rien pu faire.

Alors, au final, il était prêt à tout pour faire comprendre à Dean qu'il était quelqu'un de bon, qu'il valait quelque chose, qu'il était irremplaçable pour lui et pour Castiel. Et si jamais son frère lui sortait l'excuse de l'inceste, il lui répondrait qu'il ne n'avait strictement rien à foutre. Après tout, ils vivaient tous dans un monde d'anormal, alors comment pourraient ils utiliser les critères des gens dont la vie était rose pour définir ce qui était bon et ce qui était mal ?

Damn it. Son frère pouvait être tellement borné, parfois, c'en était désespérant. Pourtant, Sam pensait bien que la fois où ils l'avaient trouvé en chassant Topaz, tout aurait pu être résolu. Dean avait été à ça de flancher et de se laisser aller, d'arrêter de penser à eux pour penser à lui. Mais les deux chasseurs avaient encore une fois sous-estimé l'inexistante estime de soi que Dean avait pour lui-même, et à cause d'eux, il avait été tué. Si seulement ils avaient réussi à le convaincre ! Mais ils avaient échoué, encore une fois, à le libérer de sa prison de déni et d'ombre qui lui collait à la peau.

Sam secoua la tête. Fuck. Il mourrait plutôt que d'abandonner son frère encore une fois. Et s'il devait vendre son âme au diable, il le ferrait sans hésiter.

* * *

(1) : _profound bond /_ lien profond


	3. Chapitre III

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouuur ! Alors, comment se déroule cette nouvelle année ? J'espère que ça ne démarre pas trop mal, en tout cas ! Parce que c'es l'époque des galettes mwehehe, et la frangipane, c'est tellement bon... :3 Enfin bon, voilà, je viens de manger et en parler me donne déjà faim, je vous jure, c'est quelque chose x)

Mais bref, voici un nouveau chapitre, alors... enjoy !

(ah, non ! petit warning à la fin pour ce chapitre quand même au cas où...)

* * *

 _ **J+529.**_

La porte du bunker claqua derrière Castiel, qui observa avec inquiétude Sam descendre les escaliers.

\- Sam, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très prudent de commencer tout de suite les recherches. Tu viens de conduire pendant plus de six heures, de nuit, après que l'on ait cherché Dean pendant une semaine, où tu as accumulé seulement une quinzaine d'heures de sommeil et -

\- Mais on ne peut pas attendre, Cas !

Le chasseur se retourna vers l'ange en déposant brusquement son sac sur la table du bunker.

\- Il faut absolument trouver ce lien et -

\- Samuel Winchester, on trouvera ce que l'on cherche, mais d'abord, tu vas aller récupérer tes heures de sommeil en moins. Tu ne seras d'aucune utilité si tu t'endors sur le premier mot de la première ligne de la première page du premier bouquin que tu auras ouvert ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Les yeux de Castiel crépitèrent, et le plus jeune sentit la grâce se dégager doucement du vaisseau de l'ange, s'enroulant autour de lui en lui faisant peu à peu perdre sa concentration.

\- Mais je…

Les iris de Castiel flashèrent d'une lumière bleutée et il s'approcha vivement de Sam. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il le prit par la taille d'une main et le plaqua dessus son épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien – ce qui était _un peu_ le cas pour lui.

\- Cas !

Le su-nommé ne répondit pas, faisant un rapide passage par la bibliothèque en choisissant quelques livres qu'il prit de sa main libre, sourd aux protestations de son humain.

\- Lâche-moi ! _Castiel_ ! Bon Dieu Cas -  
\- Arrête de jurer, Sam.

L'ange plaqua le chasseur sur leur lit – Sam avait définitivement migré dans la chambre qu'occupait Castiel même si celui-ci ne dormait pas – et ce dernier étouffa un grognement. L'être céleste n'y fit pas attention et claqua des doigts, enlevant les habits de Sam à l'exception de son sous-vêtement. Avec le temps, il avait fini par comprendre que le chasseur préférait dormir simplement comme cela, et ce n'était pas ça qui allait le déranger. Peut-être le distraire parce que après tout, Sam avait un corps magnifique, mais c'est tout.

\- Ne bouges pas, gronda Castiel en voyant que Sam allait se lever.

Celui-ci poussa un grondement avant de lever les yeux au ciel, rendant les armes. Il ne s'inclinait pas parce que l'ange avait raison ni parce que l'oreiller l'attirait réellement, mais parce que Castiel était têtu comme un âne, oui, juste pour _ça_. L'ange enleva son trench-coat ainsi que ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de desserrer sa cravate, puis remonter les manches de sa chemise. Cependant, après réflexion, il finit par enlever également son pantalon et son haut, pour aller chercher dans la commode de son humain un de ses grands tee-shirts qui étaient toujours bien trop larges pour lui. Mais ils lui donnaient toujours une sensation agréable, et Castiel aimait bien l'idée de s'habiller avec les vêtement du chasseur parce que c'était son chasseur.

De son côté, Sam ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs, hypnotisé par les mouvements toujours précautionneux de l'ange, et se colla sans réfléchir contre lui lorsque Castiel s'allongea à moitié dans le lit en attrapant un livre. Il avait parfois la sensation de n'être qu'un enfant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment si dérangeant que ça – après tout, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait un jour _eu_ une véritable enfance, malgré tous les efforts de son frère pour le préserver. Pour cela, Sam lui en serrait toujours éperdument reconnaissant, même si Dean ne le croirait sûrement pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Winchester se laissait glisser dans le sommeil, bercé par le bruit des pages que faisait tourner Castiel. L'ange écouta doucement le rythme de son cœur ralentir, devenant presque aussi lent que le sien. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un doux sourire attendri, et il se pencha légèrement pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux longs de Sam qui avait prit son bassin pour un coussin, nouant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ses genoux s'entremêlaient à ses mollets, comme s'il voulait se fondre contre Castiel. Celui-ci resta quelques instants à fixer les cils longs de Sam délicatement posés sur sa peau, avant de secouer la tête. Son humain avait certes besoin de dormir, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Castiel secoua la tête, se plongeant dans son livre. Il avait son autre humain à retrouver.

 ** _J+530._**

La première chose que Sam sentit, ce fut l'odeur réconfortante de son ange. Un mélange de mer et de miel. La première fois que le chasseur avait mis des mots sur ce mélange, il était resté quelques minutes la bouche grande ouverte sous le regard inquiet de Castiel. Non, parce que tout de même, il fallait être vachement concentré pour pouvoir se rappeler à quoi correspondait ces odeurs. Surtout que la mer, il l'avait vu peut-être trois fois à tout casser. C'était en salant ses légumes qu'il avait fait le rapprochement, et plus tard, en mettant du miel sur ses pancakes. Castiel l'avait regardé le renifler pendant un moment, avant de demander pourquoi Sam était en train d'imiter un chien. Le chasseur avait dévié la conversation, mais un petit sourire fier était resté sur ses lèvres.

Depuis, Sam aimait encore plus l'odeur de Castiel, qui était devenue synonyme d'amour et de liberté. En fait, l'odeur de Dean était bien différente, mais tout aussi agréable. Dans ses souvenirs, c'était un mélange de poudre et de poussière, avec l'odeur de cuir qui traînait toujours sur lui. Celle-là, c'était la vraie odeur de son frère, celle qu'il avait respirée pendant des années, ce n'était pas l'étrange odeur qui ne lui correspondait pas quand ils l'avaient trouvé chez cet homme. Cette odeur-ci, ce n'était pas celle de son Dean, de _leur_ Dean.

Cela sonnait horriblement niais, mais le Winchester n'en avait rien à foutre. Aussi, il resta quelques minutes comme ça, à simplement ressentir la poitrine de son ange se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa lente respiration, à sentir son odeur lui remplir le corps. Au début, Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi le cœur de Castiel battait ou pourquoi il respirait. Après tout, son corps n'était qu'un vaisseau, il ne transpirait pas ou n'allait pas aux toilettes, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir non plus, alors pourquoi le reste ? Après de longues explications, Castiel avait fini par réussir à expliquer à Sam que sa grâce avait simplement toujours besoin de bouger dans son vaisseau – qui en fait, était totalement devenu son corps depuis que l'âme de Jimmy Novak était allée au Paradis. Sa grâce s'occupait donc de faire circuler le sang dans ses veines, le nettoyant en permanence, et faisait également fonctionner ses poumons.

Enfin. Sam avait arrêté de se poser ce genre de questions, préférant simplement apprécier le doux bruit du cœur de son ange résonner dans sa poitrine. Finalement, ses yeux papillonnèrent lentement et un bâillement lui échappa alors qu'il tendait ses jambes dans le lit, s'étirant sans se décoller de Castiel. Ses pieds dépassèrent de la couverture et il s'empressa de les ramener dessous, avant de se relever légèrement, pour tomber dans le regard de son amant.

\- Bon matin, marmonna-t-il chassant les larmes qui étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux après avoir baillé.

\- Bon midi, Sam, répondit l'ange simplement.

… Midi ?  
Sam se redressa brusquement, et le froid lui mordit la peau quand la couverture glissa le long de son torse nu.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que je dors ? Demanda-t-il, soudainement plus réveillé.

\- Douze heures et vingt-quatre minutes.

\- Dou – tu aurais dû me réveiller Cas !

L'ange fronça les sourcils, mettant un marque-page à son livre avant de se mettre face à Sam.

\- Non. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que tu as eu un sommeil calme, et je ne parle même pas de ces derniers jours. Ta santé est importante, Sam. Et ne me dis pas que nous n'avons pas le temps pour que tu prennes du repos !

Sa voix s'éleva sur ses derniers mots alors que Sam avait ouvert la bouche pour, effectivement, dire ça.

\- De plus, le cœur de Dean est resté stable pendant tout le temps où tu as dormi.

Un étau se desserra quelque part en l'humain et ses épaules se détendirent sous le regard perçant de Castiel. L'ange avait toujours été attentif au bien-être de ses protégés, ne pouvant pas se retenir de les soigner à leur insu dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait détesté être humain : ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider Sam et Dean lui avait donné le sentiment d'être inutile, un poids lourd encombrant qui les retenait en arrière. C'était une sensation tout à fait détestable de son point de vue.

\- Désolé, dit Sam en se massant les tempes. Je sais que tu essayes de faire au mieux. Pardon.

Le chasseur alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'ange, une simple pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Sam.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas très doués pour les grandes déclarations d'amour, mais les deux hommes avaient peu à peu appris à s'excuser, et à se laisser le temps des explications. C'était peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à avoir cela avec Dean que celui-ci était parti. Sûrement.

\- Je vais aller dans la bibliothèque, je n'ai rien trouvé avec ces ouvrages.

Sam hocha la tête, avant de pointer la douche du doigt.

\- Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, laisse moi juste le temps de me décrasser.

 _ **J+531.**_

Castiel claqua son livre avec un soupir désespéré.

\- Toujours pas ? Demanda Sam, relevant la tête de son bouquin.

\- Toujours pas, répondit l'ange.

 _ **J+535.**_

\- Cas ! Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sam monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à l'entrée du bunker pour soutenir l'ange qui s'apprêtait à s'effondrer sur le sol.

\- J'ai… j'ai été repéré par un groupe d'anges dans la bibliothèque céleste et ils – ils -

\- Cas ! Reste avec moi Cas ! _Cas_ ! CASTIEL !

Sam eut l'impression que son système respiratoire s'arrêta de fonctionner lorsque les yeux de l'ange se firent soudainement vitreux. Son corps se fit bien plus lourd dans les bras de l'humain, qui sentit la panique combler les moindres pores de sa peau. Seule l'expérience lui permit de se reprendre plus ou moins, et il souleva l'ange avant de se précipiter dans l'infirmerie du bunker. Une pulsation incessante battait aux oreilles de Sam alors qu'il déposait doucement Castiel sur la table d'opération, lui martyrisant le cerveau. Le chasseur serra les poings, essayant de refluer la panique qui grondait dans ses veines, et découpa avec attention les vêtements de son amant, se figeant à chaque fois que des blessures se découvraient sur son corps.

\- Ban sang Angel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Murmura-t-il en jetant les bouts de tissus par terre.

Le sang avait déjà coagulé au niveau des plaies, rassurant légèrement Sam sur la capacité de Castiel à se guérir. Il nettoya doucement les coupures innombrables qui parcouraient le corps de son amant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque l'ange poussait de petits gémissements plaintifs dans son inconscience. Au bout de quelques heures à soigner comme il le poussait les blessures de Castiel, Sam se redressa en entendant son dos craquer, et alla déposer un baiser inquiet sur le front de son amant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état, aussi détruit physiquement, et il avait peur de ce qu'il découvrait une fois que l'ange ouvrirait les yeux. Damn it, le Winchester brûlait de détourner tout le Paradis pour retrouver les coupables et leur arracher les plumes unes à unes.

Oui, il allait en plus de les déplumer, les obliger à l'aider à retrouver son frère, et peu importe s'ils mourraient dans le processus, après tout, ils n'avaient d'anges que le nom. Comme disait son frère quand il était encore avec eux, entre les anges et les démons, il n'y avait que les dirigeants de différent.

\- Sam…

Il leur ferait payer. On ne touche pas à son ange comme ça.

\- Sam…

Le chasseur redescendit brusquement sur Terre, ramenant son regard sur le visage de Castiel.

\- Cas !

Sam se précipita pour passer sa main sur la joue de l'ange, voulant le serrer dans ses bras mais n'osant pas à cause de ses blessures qui restaient importantes et pas toutes dans un bel état.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je -

\- Mes ailes…

Son amant se figea brusquement, avant que la rage assombrisse son regard alors qu'il murmurait quelque chose qui aurait presque fait rougir Castiel si la douleur ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir. Le chasseur attrapa les mains de l'ange afin de l'aider à s'asseoir, et l'accompagna dans son mouvement pour qu'il puisse se rallonger sur le ventre. Sam se dépêcha ensuite d'amener deux commodes roulantes pour les placer perpendiculairement à la table d'opération, au niveau des omoplates de Castiel.

\- C'est bon Cas, murmura-t-il doucement en se mettant au niveau de sa tête pour lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, tu peux les faire sortir.

N'attendant que cela, l'ange ferma les yeux en lâchant un lourd grognement de douleur alors que ses omoplates s'illuminaient doucement. Deux légères protubérances se formèrent, puis un rai de lumière sembla en sortir, et Sam dut fermer les yeux pour que ses rétines ne brûlent pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand il les rouvrit, des ailes matérielles reposaient sur les commodes, et Sam ne put retenir un glapissement d'horreur.

\- Non de Dieu !

Le chasseur fixa un instant les ailes de son amant avant de lâcher un autre juron. Les appendices de Castiel étaient un mélange de chair à vif et de plumes gorgées de sang, accompagné de bouts d'os sortant par endroits tandis que d'autres étaient vides des plumes qui avaient pourtant eu leurs places là. C'était un véritable massacre, une pure représentation de haine qui donna à l'humain l'envie de vomir son repas inexistant. L'ange essaya de bouger un peu ses ailes, mais un cri de douleur lui échappa et Sam s'abaissa pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ça va aller Angel, je vais m'occuper de ça, ne bouge pas okay ?

\- Mes ailes Sam…

La peine accompagnée de douleur dans la voix de Castiel perfora le cœur de l'humain et il déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se relever, allant chercher dans les tiroirs de quoi s'occuper des appendices angéliques. C'était une tâche horriblement complexe que Sam allait faire, et il en avait bien conscience.

Les ailes d'un ange étaient la manifestation la plus réelle de leur grâce, et s'en prendre à elles, c'était comme toucher l'âme des humains. Quand le chasseur voyait les ailes de Castiel, c'était habituellement parce qu'il perdait le contrôle sous ses mains quand ils faisaient l'amour, et à ce moment-là, elles étaient belles, puissantes, vibrantes d'amour et de désir. Parfois, quand il se réveillait, il était aussi entouré des ailes de Castiel, et alors, elles étaient rassurantes, douces, calmes, et semblaient chanter une mélodie. Il y avait aussi ces moments où Sam voyait l'ombre des appendices de l'ange en combat, lorsque des démons tentaient de s'en prendre un peu trop violemment à lui et que Castiel s'énervait réellement. Enfin, dans tous les cas, les ailes étaient magnifiques.

Ce n'était pas cette pâle imitation qu'il touchait le plus délicatement possible, nettoyant le sang qui les collait entre elles, accompagné par des bouts de muscles. Le Winchester devait utiliser tout son contrôle pour ne pas tressaillir quand son amant lâchait un gémissement de douleur, et il ne cessait pas de murmurer des excuses. Après s'être occupé des rémiges primaires, Sam s'aperçut que des filaments bleutés entouraient ses mains, et il reconnut immédiatement la grâce de son ange.

Sa fébrilité sembla s'évaporer doucement alors qu'il reprenait son travail sur les rémiges secondaires, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder avec fascination la grâce de son ange atteindre les points qu'il n'osait pas toucher. Sam mit plusieurs heures à s'occuper simplement de l'aile droite de Castiel, mais quand il s'écarta légèrement pour passer à la suivante, il put observer avec étonnement la différence. L'aile soignée semblait maintenant juste déplumée à quelques endroits, mais les plumes, même si fades et tombantes, avaient retrouvé un noir pur, et plus aucun morceau de chair ne se trouvaient entre elles. Castiel avait à nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience, et Sam passa avec une ardeur renouvelée sur la deuxième aile. Celle-ci était légèrement dans un meilleur état, et le chasseur devina que la grâce de l'ange devait déjà être passée par là. Au fil des heures, l'aile de Castiel retrouva de sa splendeur d'antan, et Sam se passa une main satisfaite sur le front en se reculant pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Il ne savait pas si les ailes de son ange allaient mettre du temps pour guérir totalement, mais il était déjà soulagé d'avoir pu faire quelque chose.

Cependant, des tremblements prirent l'humain d'un coup, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pendant de longues minutes, serrant les dents sous la désagréable sensation qui parcourait son corps. La fatigue frappait Sam de plein fouet, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que cela faisait plus d'une dizaine d'heures qu'il avait travaillé sans prendre la moindre pause. Le chasseur se releva, les jambes tremblantes, et alla dans la cuisine du bunker se faire un café ainsi qu'un sandwich. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il laisse Castiel seul pendant trop de temps, ne sachant pas ce que pourrait être sa réaction lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Sam avala une deuxième tasse de café après avoir mangé son sandwich en quelques bouchées, et retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de son ange, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

\- _It's okay Cas, I promise, it's gonna be alright (1)_ …

Les ailes de son amant étaient parcourues de frissons, et par moment, elles bruissaient doucement en semblant se remettre en place sous les yeux presque vides de Sam. Mais un chuchotement le ramena sur Terre.

\- Sam, murmura l'ange dans son sommeil, Sam...

\- On s'en sortira Castiel, toi, moi, et Dean, tout ira bien.

Le chasseur ne savait pas s'il cherchait à rassurer Castiel ou à se rassurer lui-même, mais ses doutes s'éteignirent peu à peu lorsqu'il fondit dans le sommeil, la tête à côté de celle de la créature céleste, sa main toujours dans ses cheveux ébène.

* * *

(1) : _It's okay Cas, I promise, it's gonna be alright /_ Tout va bien, Cas, je te le promets, tout ira bien

Warning : mention de torture.


	4. Chapitre IV

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bon matin, bon midi, bonsoir ! Alors, laissez-moi vous dire que entre la nouvelle chanson de Troye Sivan et le nouvel album de BMTH, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête... Argh, trop de chansons géniales x3 M'enfin bon, je ne sais pas vous, mais ça me rend assez heureuse tout ça ^0^! Dites, est-ce que vous auriez des chansons particulières qu'il faudrait absolument que j'écoute, à votre avis, avant que je vous laisse pour ce chapitre ?

Ah, et, j'allais oublier, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, c'est entièrement de ma faute, et warning à la fin... so enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+536.**_

Sam observa avec un soulagement intense Castiel frémir avant qu'il se mette à papillonner doucement des paupières.

\- … Sam ?

\- Je suis là Angel, c'est bon, murmura-t-il tout aussi doucement, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je – _Dean_ , mes ailes, je -

\- Wow doucement Cas !

Sam se leva précipitamment pour soutenir l'ange qui tentait de se relever, se mettant difficilement à quatre pattes avant de faire passer ses jambes par dessus la table d'opération, s'asseyant avec un gémissement de douleur qui inquiéta immédiatement le chasseur.

\- Je t'ai soigné comme j'ai pu, ta grâce a fait le reste, mais je ne sais pas si tout est okay, alors fais doucement, d'accord ?

Castiel hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils, ramenant ses yeux sur ses ailes qu'il tendit doucement.

\- Tu as pu t'occuper de mes ailes ? Demanda-t-il, observant confusément son humain.

\- Oui, mais ta grâce m'a… aidé, en atteignant les endroits où mes doigts n'étaient pas assez fins pour faire quelque chose de précis, répondit ce denier, passant une douce main dans les plumes les plus longues. Pourquoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû ? Se soucia Sam en enlevant sa main.

Un petit halètement lui répondit, et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire alors que Castiel prenait la parole d'une voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude.

\- Et bien, normalement, ma grâce aurait dû te rejeter comme n'importe quelle personne, pas t'aider. Mais... Après tout, tu as déjà touché mes ailes lorsque nous faisions l'amour, alors elle a dû immédiatement t'accepter.

L'ange laissa passer un petit silence, avant de reprendre en relevant brutalement la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Sam.

\- En tout cas, cela ne fait que confirmer ce que j'ai trouvé !

Castiel claqua des doigts, et une pile de livre apparue à côté de lui, causant un bref sursaut à Sam.

\- Tu as réussi à trouvé quelque chose ? S'exclama-t-il, l'espoir lui gonflant soudainement le cœur.

\- Oui, je crois, sourit l'ange en prenant le premier livre de la pile. D'après les livres de la section interdite, le -

\- _Cas_ !

L'ange releva les yeux, surpris par le ton de Sam.

\- Tu m'avais promis que tu serais prudent et que tu ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré !

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Castiel, qui se passa machinalement une main dans les plumes.

\- Oui, mais il y avait un livre dans la section des relations anges/humains qui renvoyait à d'autres dans la section interdite, alors je ne pouvais pas partir sans y avoir jeté un coup d'œil... Enfin, _donc_ , dit-il en accentuant le mot alors que Sam allait le couper, j'ai trouvé ces livres parlant des rares cas où les relations entre les anges et leurs protégés devenaient bien plus importantes et puissantes qu'elles étaient censées l'être. Ils étaient dans la section interdite car ce sont des observation de Lucifer et -

\- LUCIFER ?

\- … Oui, répondit Castiel d'une petite voix. Mais c'était au tout début de l'humanité, avant que sa grâce soit corrompue !

Sam poussa un long soupir en s'asseyant en face de Castiel, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Tu vas me rendre fou un jour, marmonna-t-il, avant de relever la tête, la curiosité prenant le pas sur la méfiance. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit ?

\- Et bien, en fait, d'après lui, les grâces et les âmes sont deux entités très semblables et parfois complémentaires, bien qu'un ange ait accès à toute sa grâce dès le début de son existence ; au contraire des humains, car les âmes sont quelque chose de beaucoup plus brut. Enfin, donc, si dans la plupart des cas, les âmes vont de paire -

\- Les âmes sœurs ?

\- Oui, vous les appelez comme ça. En tout cas, les grâces vont aussi ensemble. Mais quelques fois, les grâces et les âmes se mêlent entre elles, fit Castiel en tapotant la couverture du livre. Dans les quelques cas que Lucifer a observés, il n'y avait qu'une âme et qu'une grâce, mais dans un des cas, il y avait deux âmes et une grâce – un peu comme nous, puisque cela concernait deux jumelles et un ange. Le problème, c'est que les âmes et grâces mêlées peuvent être bien plus puissantes que ce que les archanges sont capables maîtriser. Après un long débat – quatre-cent-sept ans et douze jours d'après Lucifer – il fut décidé de laisser les humains et les anges qui étaient liés ou destinés à l'être vivre, mais sous observation, avec une... épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête ?

Castiel eut une légère hésitation, semblant assez incertain de la métaphore.

\- Enfin, reprit-il en secouant la tête, Lucifer a ensuite écrit que les concernés possédaient différentes manières d'approfondir le lien, et que celui-ci pouvait devenir de plus en plus puissant et précis. D'après ses observations, l'ange avait toujours plus de facilité que l'humain à utiliser le lien. En tout cas, il pouvait permettre aux concernés de parler à distance, d'abord par images et sensations, puis par mots, de savoir l'état de son partenaire et même de pouvoir le retrouver.

Castiel releva des yeux brillants vers Sam, qui le regardait avec la même émotion dans les yeux.

\- On va pouvoir le retrouver, Sam, dit-il, la gorge nouée.

C'était toujours un peu étrange pour l'ange quand ses émotions se manifestaient physiquement, et assez perturbant, parce que mince, il n'était toujours pas habitué à ça.

\- Tu… Tu es sûr que ça, demanda Sam en faisant un vague geste de la main entre eux, c'est notre lien ?

\- Presque certain. J'ai feuilleté plusieurs des volumes, et les manifestations du lien correspondent à ce que nous ressentons, et je suis sûr que Dean également. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire plus, mes… Mes frères ayant trouvé ma trace avant.

Délicatement, le chasseur posa le livre qui se trouvait dans les mains de Castiel pour pouvoir doucement prendre l'ange dans ses bras. Sa voix s'était littéralement ternie sur sa dernière phrase, et Sam pouvait ressentir le désespoir qui émanait de la grâce de son amant.

\- Je croyais que les choses avaient commencé à s'améliorer, en haut ? Dit-il doucement.

\- Elles se sont améliorées, murmura Castiel, la tête enfouie dans le torse de Sam. Mais certaines factions sont totalement réfractaires au nouvel ordre, et de nombreux anges me tiennent pour responsable de la mort de tous nos frères, ce qui est vrai…

La voix de la créature céleste se brisa sur ses derniers mots, et Sam ferma les yeux, serrant un peu plus son ange contre lui.

\- J'ai à peine eu le temps de faire disparaître les livres qu'ils m'avaient attaché les ailes Sam, et ils ont – ils ont -

\- Shh, Angel, tout va bien, je suis là, ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal Cas, je te le promets, je suis là Angel…

Sam caressa doucement les cheveux de Castiel, refoulant au fond de lui la rage qu'il ressentait envers les anges responsables de l'état de son amant. Tendrement, tout en continuant à murmurer des mots rassurants, le chasseur passa une main dans les plumes de l'être céleste. La douceur avec laquelle les doigts de Sam parcouraient les ailes de Castiel était tellement opposée à la rage de ses frères que l'ange se serra encore plus contre son compagnon, comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tout moment.

Castiel était un ange brisé, et il en avait pleinement conscience. À vrai dire, il ne pensait pas que son existence aurait encore une raison d'être si ce n'était pas pour ses humains. Castiel avait toujours été un ange à problème, un peu trop rêveur, un soldat trop doux, qui répugnait à donner la mort même aux démons, un ange qui semblait toujours attendre quelque chose, mais certainement pas l'Apocalypse comme tous ses frères. Quand il s'était porté volontaire pour aller remonter Dean Winchester des Enfers, la plupart des anges avaient combattu son choix, mais Castiel était têtu, et avait finir par obtenir gain de cause. Et damn it, sauver son humain avait été une des plus belles choses qu'il n'ait jamais fait. L'ange pouvait encore se rappeler comment il avait porté l'âme de Dean en lui, la tendresse qu'il avait ressenti, l'instinct de protection intense ; toutes ces émotions qui l'avaient traversé de part en part.

Égoïstement, il ne parvenait pas à regretter tout ce qu'il avait fait pour ses deux humains, même si cela avait mis l'équilibre du monde en danger de nombreuses fois. Mais là, serré dans les bras de Sam qui caressait tendrement ses plumes, sachant parfaitement lesquelles toucher pour lui faire du bien et dans quel ordre pour le rassurer, Castiel voulait juste se laisser aller, oublier la haine que ses frères ressentaient envers lui au point de vouloir lui arracher ses ailes. Ses mains glissèrent sous la chemise de Sam qui se figea légèrement avant de se reculer de quelques centimètres.

\- Cas… Tu es blessé, peut-être que ce -

\- Fais moi juste oublier, Sam. _Please_.

Le chasseur ne sut pas s'il embrassa son amant parce que la douleur brillait dans ses yeux, ou parce que sa voix avait été perçante de désespoir, ou parce qu'il l'avait supplié, mais Sam l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement, souhaitant effacer toute la peine de l'ange, puis un peu plus brusquement, pour lui montrer que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, il serrait toujours là, à ses côtés.

Le Winchester se redressa et amena ses mains au niveau des cuisses de Castiel qui comprit le message, se redressant à son tour avant de sauter avec un gémissement de douleur dans les bras de Sam, qui passa immédiatement ses bras sous les fesses de Castiel pour le soutenir. L'ange enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son humain, et ses ailes frémirent alors qu'il subissait à nouveau un baiser renversant, qui le laissa pantelant. Les doigts certains, Castiel commença à déboutonner la chemise de Sam qui avançait à l'aveuglette vers leur chambre, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Les appendices célestes l'entouraient dans un cocon de chaleur quand il déposa tendrement son ange sur leur lit, se redressant pour enlever sa chemise à présent entièrement déboutonnée.

Le regard brûlant d'envie de Castiel lui arracha un grognement, et il se dépêcha d'ôter son jean avant de se pencher sur son amant dont les mains vinrent immédiatement parcourir son torse musclé. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ange, Sam caressa doucement le duvet des ailes encore parsemées de vides, et Castiel se tordit contre le corps de Sam, frottant leurs peaux nues ensembles.

\- Sa-aam… murmura-t-il, sa bouche s'entrouvrant légèrement.

L'humain eut un léger sourire, et en continuant de taquiner les barbes délicates et légères de son ange. Il trouvait toujours fascinant de voir à quel point Castiel pouvait perdre pied quand il jouait avec ses plumes, oubliant toute pudeur – enfin, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. À un moment, Castiel voulut renverser les choses, donner du plaisir à son amant, mais celui-ci attrapa ses poignets tendrement pour les lui déposer au-dessus de la tête.

\- Non Angel, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi.

Sam eut un léger silence, avant de frotter leurs nez ensemble, plongeant des yeux brillants dans ceux de l'ange.

\- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

Il accompagna sa demande d'un délicat baiser où il transmit tout son amour à Castiel, et celui-ci ne put que s'incliner face à la tendresse de son humain. Lentement, le chasseur quitta les lèvres de l'ange pour déposer une myriade de baisers sur sa mâchoire, remontant vers son oreille gauche pour mordiller son lobe avant d'y passer longuement sa langue.

Castiel avait toujours été sensible des oreilles, bien que Sam ait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas tant le geste qui lui faisait perdre la tête mais le bruit de sa bouche. Aussi, le Winchester ne se gênait pas pour suçoter bruyamment la peau en dessous de l'oreille de Castiel, qui poussait des gémissements divins que son amant ne se lassait pas d'entendre. Après qu'un petit suçon ait fait son apparition dans le cou de l'ange – bien que Sam savait qu'il allait disparaître dans la journée -, le chasseur traça de sa langue la jugulaire palpitante avant de descendre lentement sur son torse. Là, il déposa de tendres baisers sur toutes les blessures qui parcouraient la peau de son ange, voulant remplacer toutes ces marques de haine par des marques d'amour.

\- Saaam… chuchota doucement Castiel, ses mains venant s'emmêler dans les cheveux longs de son humain.

Il le sentit sourire contre sa peau, avant de s'approcher de son téton droit qu'il taquina de sa langue, le faisant se cambrer contre lui. Sa main vint doucement s'emparer de l'autre, le roulant entre ses doigts avec une tendresse incomparable. Sam suçota doucement le bout de chair, récoltant des gémissements sans interruption - gémissements qui lui faisait presque perde le contrôle. Une fois que les tétons de Castiel furent plus que durs, le chasseur continua de descendre sur son torse, embrassant et caressant encore et toujours les plaies presque cicatrisées sur son chemin, avant de glisser avec légèreté sa langue dans le nombril de l'ange qui s'arqua sous lui.

\- Sam !

Le chasseur releva la tête et resta un instant figé par la beauté qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Les joues de l'ange étaient délicatement rougies, et cette rougeur se glissait dans son cou et sur le haut de ses épaules. Des frissons parcouraient sans arrêt le corps de Castiel, et ses cheveux s'éparpillaient autour de sa tête, totalement ébouriffés. Ses yeux bleus étaient à peine visibles entre ses paupières à demi-refermées, mais leur couleur vibrait littéralement, hypnotisant Sam sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Cependant, ce qui était le plus magnifique, c'étaient les ailes de l'ange. Leurs plumes étaient gonflées, d'un noir brillant parcouru de stries de grâce bleutées, qui s'accumulaient aux endroits vides. Ceux-ci brillaient un instant, puis une nouvelle plume apparaissait, neuve, intacte, _vibrante de désir._ Le geignement de Castiel fit revenir Sam sur Terre, et la moue qu'il fit arracha un léger rire à l'humain.

\- Sam, ce n'est pas – oh, oui, là, continue…

La phrase de l'ange se perdit en baragouinages incompréhensibles, mélange d'anglais et d'énochien, alors que ses doigts se resserraient sensiblement autour des mèches de Sam. Celui-ci avait écarté ses cuisses sans le moindre effort, embrassant l'intérieur tendrement, à cet endroit où il savait que l'ange était foutrement sensible.

\- Saaaaam…

Le cri de l'ange se perdit dans les aigus alors que l'humain mordillait l'intérieur des cuisses de Castiel, ses mains caressant les endroits où sa bouche ne pouvait pas être, le tout dans un ensemble qui faisait vibrer la grâce de Castiel. Cependant, même si la créature céleste perdait peu à peu pied, ce n'était pas le cas de Sam, qui continuait encore et encore à lui donner du plaisir avec tendresse et attention, négligeant sa propre érection qui battait contre son ventre.

Finalement, le chasseur vint embrasser le gland de l'ange, et celui-ci se cambra encore un peu plus sans s'en rendre compte. Relevant les yeux sur le visage de son amant, Sam laissa sa langue glisser le long du sexe de Castiel qui venait d'ouvrir les paupières, ne pouvant quitter le regard de son humain. Totalement conscient de son effet, le plus jeune continua ses coups de langue, appréciant sans pudeur mal placée l'érection de son ange, avant de la prendre gentiment entre ses lèvres, faisant gémir Castiel. Sam suçota le bout de sa hampe avec attention, laissant échapper de léger bruits, et finit par la prendre un peu plus profondément en bouche, appréciant sa lourdeur sur sa langue.

C'était bien différent de leurs premières fois, timides et maladroites, où les deux hommes ne savaient pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Maintenant, les corps et leurs zones érogènes étaient cartographiés dans leur esprit, et pour _toujours_. L'amour dans leurs ébats n'avait pas contre pas diminué, au contraire, il était toujours plus puissant et sincère malgré les épreuves qu'ils affrontaient.

\- _SAM_ ! Fuck, again, Saaam…

Un sourire aux lèvres, l'humain déglutit à nouveau autour du sexe de son amant, avant de le reprendre en gorge profonde, détendant les muscles de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le ventre de Castiel. Son gland était enfoncé dans le fond de sa gorge, mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Sam n'avait plus de problème avec cela. Il _aimait_ donner du plaisir à son ange, il _aimait_ le sentir palpitant dans sa bouche, il _aimait_ l'avoir totalement offert sur le lit – ou n'importe où – pour lui. Après de longues secondes, l'humain se recula légèrement et doucement, pour revenir une nouvelle fois, arrachant un cri à Castiel qui referma ses mains sur le crâne de son compagnon.

\- Sa-aam, damn it – je, oh, fuck !

Pour Sam, rien n'était plus beau que de voir son amant perdre le nord à en jurer. Cela tranchait tellement avec son personnage, et le chasseur trouvait cela adorable. Surtout quand Castiel appuyait comme ça sur sa tête, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le forcer à le prendre en gorge profonde, mais incapable de ne pas effectuer de pression pour l'y inciter. Aussi, Sam répondit à sa demande muette, et après avoir insisté pendant un moment avec sa langue sur le frein, il reprit son érection en bouche, profondément, totalement, remontant ses mains pour caresser tendrement le corps de Castiel qui se tordait contre lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de son torse. Ce simple détail permettait à Sam de savoir que son ange était proche, très proche de la délivrance. Merde. C'était un des moments préférés de Sam, parce que les cris de la créature céleste se perdaient en gémissements et grognements, en même tant que des mots défilaient dans un nombre de langues incroyable, et surtout, il y avait le toucher de Castiel sur ses cheveux qui le rendait fou.

\- Oh, Père, Sam, je vais, Saaam !

Son prénom s'éternisa alors que l'ange se libérait finalement, et Sam ne se gêna pas pour avaler la semence de son amant. C'était définitivement amer, mais il avait toujours l'impression que la grâce de l'ange le parcourait dans ce moment-là, et cela suffit à le faire venir également sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se toucher.

Son grondement envoya des vibrations sur le sexe de Castiel, prolongeant son orgasme, et après quelques secondes, Sam recula légèrement, le nettoyant de sa langue, avant de remonter pour embrasser son amant. Les mains de Castiel descendirent dans son cou, le pressant encore plus contre lui, et un bruissement d'ailes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient dans un cocon de chaleur vibrant d'amour, et libérés d'une angoisse qui les avait tenus tendus pendant des jours. Autant dire que Sam ne se sentit même pas glisser dans le sommeil.

Castiel eut un sourire attendri, déposant un tendre baiser sur son front, avant d'aller se perdre dans sa grâce pour tenter de retrouver Dean.

* * *

Warning : blow-job.


	5. Chapitre V

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjouuuur ! DITES, VOUS AVEZ VU LA NOUVELLE ? Supernatural est parti pour saison 15 ! J'ai cru mourir de bonheur en voyant ça, moi ! Enfin, j'espère juste qu'on va garder une série de bonne qualité, parce que quand même parfois, dans certains épisodes, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont juste oublié de faire quelque chose de bien x) Mais breeef, nous voilà pour un nouveau chapitre, avec... quelqu'un... de spécial...

Donc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent, warnings et traductions à la fin, so enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+547.**_

\- … Sam ?

\- Tu viens de parler à voix haute, Cas.

\- Merde. Je recommence.

« -… Sam ? »

Le chasseur ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

\- Je t'entends !

Castiel ouvrit à son tour les yeux, un sourire hésitant s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui !

Les pupilles de Sam pétillaient de bonheur, avant qu'il ferme ses paupières, raffermissant sa prise sur la main de Castiel.

« -… as ? »

\- Réessaye un peu plus fort, mais je crois que je t'ai entendu.

Sam fronça les sourcils et se passa machinalement la langue sur les lèvres avant de recommencer.

« -… Castiel ?

\- C'est bon Sam, c'est bien plus clair.

\- Je ne parle pas à voix haute ?

\- Non. Tes lèvres ne bougent pas, et tu n'es définitivement pas en train de prier. Je pense que nous avons réussi, Sam.

\- Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt !

\- Il est vingt-deux heures. Le mot tôt est sans doute mal utilisé.

\- Cas… C'est aussi une expression.

\- … Pourquoi est-ce que vous en avez pour tout et n'importe quoi ? »

Sam eut un léger rire qui retentit dans la pièce lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait presque pu voir la moue boudeuse de son ange, et il ne s'était pas trompé, puisqu'elle s'affichait à présent sur ses traits au moment où Castiel ouvrait lui-aussi les yeux. L'humain tira sur la main de Castiel qui, surpris, fut déstabilisé, tombant directement sur les lèvres de Sam qui avait un doux sourire. L'ange voulut protester, mais la deuxième main qui s'enroula autour de sa nuque lui fit changer d'avis et il préféra participer au tendre baiser de Sam. C'était doux et réconfortant, à l'image de l'humain, et Castiel adorait cela. Parfois, la peine dans son cœur à cause de l'absence de Dean était même un peu étouffée, très peu de temps, mais pendant quelques secondes, cela devenait plus supportable.

\- Eh, Cas, murmura Sam en collant leurs fronts, se mettant à caresser doucement les petits cheveux de sa nuque. On va le retrouver, on est de plus en plus proche. Je sens son cœur, maintenant.

Le lien entre les deux amants s'amplifiait de plus en plus depuis qu'ils en avaient pris conscience, et ils étaient plus collés que jamais. Mais s'ils réussissaient à communiquer de mieux en mieux, ils s'étaient également aperçus que le lien rapprochait Dean d'eux. Ce n'était pas physique, mais il y avait quelque chose dans les battements de son cœur qui le faisait plus _présent_. Ils n'étaient pas plus forts ou plus rapides, juste, plus là, plus avec _eux_. Rapidement, Sam avait compris que renforcer le lien qui était entre lui et Cas renforcerait par la même occasion celui qui les liait tous les trois, parce que c'était le _même._ Il n'y avait pas de Sam et Dean ou de Sam et Castiel ou de Castiel et Dean, tout simplement car la seule chose qui existait était Sam et Dean et Castiel.  
Et ça, ça les rendait foutrement heureux.

 _ **J+565.**_

Un léger silence reposait dans le bunker, simplement brisé par le bruit de pages que l'on tourne et par le cliquetis des touches d'un ordinateur. Au bout d'un long moment, un soupir agacé retenti, et Castiel releva la tête, posant sur Sam des yeux intrigués.

\- Je ne trouve pas une quelconque trace de Dean, dit-il, répondant à la question informulée de l'ange.

Cela faisait des jours maintenant qu'ils arrivaient à se comprendre sans parler, sachant dans quel état était l'autre et les sensations qu'il ressentait. Doucement, Castiel posa sa main sur celle de Sam qui était en face de lui, et ferma les yeux, sentant sa grâce s'agiter légèrement. En soufflant doucement, il la laissa courir le long de son bras, de sa main et de ses doigts, et le soupir de bien-être de son humain retentit aussi bien dans la pièce que dans la tête de l'ange. Ils avaient également fait des progrès de ce côté-là, n'ayant plus besoin de se toucher pour se parler silencieusement. Cependant, Castiel avait découvert trois jours auparavant cette nouvelle manière d'utiliser sa grâce, pas si différente de la façon avec laquelle il soignait les humains.

Cela marchait avec Sam et il savait que cela serait de même pour Dean, mais cependant, quand il avait essayé avec une bibliothécaire, premièrement, il n'avait pas réussi, et deuxièmement, l'idée lui avait retourné l'estomac, ce qui était une sensation horriblement désagréable. Au début, Sam avait gentiment ri, mais quand il avait appris la raison du malaise de Castiel, le chasseur avait brutalement pris son visage entre ses mains pour lui arracher un baiser, avant de le prendre brutalement contre le mur du bunker, presque totalement habillé, les pantalons au niveau des chevilles, les chemises ouvertes, et le trench-coat de Castiel évanoui à leurs pieds.  
Brutal, mais génial.

Enfin.

Une vague de grâce rassurante traversa le corps de Sam qui adressa un sourire de remerciement à Castiel.

\- Cas ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Sam.

Un bâillement échappa à l'humain, et immédiatement, la grâce de Castiel qui voyageait entre les deux hommes se fit plus lente, plus douce.

\- Cas, n'essaye même pas de m'endormir !

Avec une petite moue, l'ange retira sa main, récupérant son essence.

\- Merci.

\- … Tu devrais quand même aller dormir. Tes épaules se tendent et le poids de ta tête repose de plus en plus sur ton bras droit, comme à chaque fois que tu t'endors en lisant.

Sam resta un instant bouche bée, avant de secouer la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'en est presque flippant, là, Cas.

\- De quoi ? Demanda l'ange, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Que tu me connaisses aussi bien.

\- _I've been watching over you and your brother for years, Sam (1)_. C'est normal que je sache reconnaître certains signes, les tiens, encore plus, puisque nous vivons ensemble.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut l'humain, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres.

Après tout, lui aussi connaissait les moindres tiques de l'ange et de son frère – du moins, si ceux-ci n'avaient pas changé. Le chasseur eut un léger soupir. Il avait beau ressentir de plus en plus son grand frère, Dean lui manquait énormément. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quarante jours qu'il ne l'avait plus vu.

Bien trop à son goût.

 _ **J+580.**_

Ce soir-là, Dean rentra son appartement en se massant douloureusement la nuque. Damn it, si on l'avait prévenu qu'être une faucheuse, c'était autant de boulot, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois ! Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait vraiment eu le choix. N'empêche que Death, il abusait, quand même. Heureusement que les jours de congé, ça existait aussi dans leur métier.

\- À moi le bon bain et les heures de sommeil tranquille ! Sifflota-t-il joyeusement en fermant la porte de son appartement derrière lui.

Il était en quelque sorte un mélange du bunker et de son appartement à New York, rempli de livres qu'il ne lisait jamais - bon, il les lisait quand même un peu plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer - avec un bon paquet d'armes qu'il utilisait plus pour le plaisir que pour chasser réellement - il n'en avait pas le temps - mais avec de la nourriture à ras-bord, un lit plus que confortable, une salle de bain gigantesque, et un canapé placé pile en face de la télévision. Dean avait été étonné la première fois que Death lui avait attribué son appartement, mais les explications qui étaient venues après l'avaient éclairé. Après tout, manger, dormir, et se laver simplement pour le plaisir et pas par obligation ou besoin physique était franchement génial.

Et puis, Dean réussissait à aller assez souvent en Alaska, alors il s'était mis à bénir la capacité qu'avaient les faucheuses de se téléporter. Certes, cela ne valait pas une voiture, mais c'était foutrement utile, et cela lui permettait de passer assez souvent là-bas.

Par habitude, Dean ferma les rideaux de son chez lui, avant de laisser de la musique remplir le vide. Damn, même en étant une faucheuse, l'ancien chasseur ne pouvait pas vivre sans musique. Enfin.

 _Vivre_ était un grand mot.

Mais là n'était pas le souci. Dean fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire avec bonheur, et lorsqu'elle fut pleine et à la bonne température, il s'y glissa dedans avec un soupir de plaisir. Les bains, bon sang, les bains. Le Winchester sentait l'eau glisser contre sa peau doucement, et la vapeur monter dans la pièce par de douces volutes. Il en avait même profité pour mettre du bain moussant, parce que hé, les jours de congé, il en avait pas tous les jours, alors il fallait en profiter. Led Zeppelin jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre, apportant quelques notes dans la salle de bain, et la faucheuse se sentait vraiment bien, au calme, tranquille. Pour un peu, il en oublierait presque le trou béant dans sa poitrine où résonnaient deux battements de cœur. Dean devinait lequel était à Castiel et lequel était à Sam, mais il les ignorait de tout son être. Enfin, il _essayait_. Le chasseur secoua la tête en la plongeant sous l'eau, éloignant les deux hommes de ses pensées. Après tout, maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de respirer.

Dean se sentit lentement partir dans un état semi-conscient, incapable de savoir s'il dormait ou non. Mais fuck, il n'allait plus voir cette foutue liste de personne à faucher pendant vingt-quatre heures, c'en était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Pas d'enfants qui pleuraient, pas d'adultes qui rageraient, le bonheur total. Il manquait juste son frère et l'an- non, il ne manquait rien, absolument rien.

\- Tu en es sûr, Dean ?

Brusquement, l'ancien chasseur ouvrit les yeux, sortant la tête de l'eau pour s'appuyer sur le rebord de la baignoire, avant de se rendre compte que son dos reposait sur un torse solide. Mais cette constatation fut noyée en même temps que ses yeux tombèrent sur un regard océan plein de luxure.

\- Cas ? C'est quoi ce bord-

La bouche de l'ancien chasseur fut brusquement ravie par l'ange qui se frotta contre le lui sans la moindre pudeur. Castiel pillait sa bouche sans lui laisser la moindre chance de protester, passant sa langue sur ses dents et son palais avec de petits grognements satisfaits, et lorsque Dean voulut répliquer, l'ange se mit à aspirer sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant par la même occasion, avant d'attirer la langue de l'ancien chasseur dans sa bouche pour continuer à l'embrasser toujours plus fougueusement. Putain, cela devait être un rêve, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

\- Vraiment, Dean ? Tu penses vraiment que cela est un rêve ?

La voix chaude et vibrante à son oreille de Sam le fit gémir dans la bouche de Castiel alors que des mains, plus grandes et plus larges, massaient sa nuque, descendant le long de son torse pour malmener ses tétons brusquement.

\- Quel dommage alors…

D'autres mains, se faufilèrent le long de son corps pour agripper le sexe tendu contre ses fesses, le pompant vigoureusement – et damn it, quand est ce qu'ils avaient quitté le bain pour atterrir sur le lit ? Castiel finit par quitter sa bouche, descendant sur son torse avant d'aller brutalement prendre son sexe en bouche.

\- Regardes-le Dean, il est magnifique, non ? Sa bouche est faite pour sucer des queues, regarde comme il te prend sans le moindre effort. C'est notre ange, grand frère, notre ange à _nous_.

Les mains de Sam rejoignirent la bouche de Castiel, caressant les bourses de Dean alors que celui-ci sentait toujours les mains de l'ange s'activer dans son dos sur le sexe de son frère.

\- Non de Dieu, Cas… Hun, bordel Sammy !

Dean s'arqua brutalement, enfonçant son érection profondément dans la bouche de Castiel lorsque Sam rentra d'un coup en lui, lui faisant lâcher un cri de douleur - douleur qui aurait normalement dû être _bien_ _plus_ importante que ça, et qui tira un petit rire son frère.

\- Et bien Dean, on dirait que cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'as pas été baisé. Avoue, tu ne pouvais pas, tu ne pensais qu'à nous, nous mains sur ton corps, à te prendre, te faire jouir encore et encore. Dis-le Dean, dis-le…

\- Pas moyen que – aah putain Cas !

Dean voulut agripper les cheveux de l'ange qui venait brutalement de déglutir autour de son sexe, exerçant une fabuleuse pression sur toute sa verge, mais ses bras furent saisis par son frère qui les coinça entre leurs corps alors que Castiel se reculait en s'essuyant la bouche de la main, léchant une goutte de pré-sperme qui tâchait ses lèvres.

\- Dean, Dean, _Dean_ , dit celui-ci en secouant la tête, se mettant à cheval que le corps de l'aîné, il me semble que Sam t'a demandé quelque chose, non ? La politesse, c'est de répondre.

Sur ces mots, Sam donna un coup de reins qui brûla le corps de son frère, et celui-ci lâcha un cri de plaisir, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites alors qu'une main attrapait fermement la base de sexe, le serrant douloureusement.

\- Parle, Dean. Dis que tu n'attendais que nous. Dis que tu es notre chienne.

La voix rauque de Castiel envoya des frissons dans le corps de Dean qui gémissait sans retenue, son petit frère ayant décidé d'entamer de lents vas et viens qui ne lui permettaient pas de soulager la pression qui l'habitait.

\- Je… ah, putain !

\- Tu ?

\- Damn it, Castiel !

L'ange eut un sourire en coin en s'empalant horriblement lentement sur l'érection de Dean, l'emprisonnant entre ses chaires serrées, avant de s'immobiliser et de stopper Sam par la même occasion.

\- Nous attendons, Dean, dit ce dernier.

\- Parle, Dean.

Le deux chasseurs bougèrent d'un même geste, et la faucheuse lâcha un cri. C'était bon, trop bon, incroyablement bon. Le cul de Castiel était si serré autour de lui, le martyrisant délicieusement, et il y avait le sexe de Sam enfoncé en lui, appuyant sur sa prostate en continu, et tout cela lui faisait perdre la tête. Ses faibles résolutions partirent en éclat lorsque les deux hommes se mirent à lui mordre le cou et il se cambra, les mots lui échappant brusquement.

\- Okay okay _okay_ je suis votre chienne, putain ! J'avais besoin que vous me preniez parce que je suis à vous - fuck ! Maintenant, baise-moi, Sam !

Le cadet eut un léger rire et releva la tête de son cou, avant de frotter son nez sur la joue de Dean pendant que celui-ci gémissait en sentant les chaires de Castiel bouger autour de lui.

\- Tu ne voulais que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Sentir le sexe de ton petit frère te prendre encore et encore, et Cas se déhancher autour de toi, siffla Sam lentement.

\- Oui, damn it ! Enco – là !

Dean eut un gémissement lorsque Sam accéléra le rythme, Castiel faisant de même, caressant son torse lentement en le griffant profondément.

\- Tu devrais te voir, Dean, murmura-t-il, amena sa bouche à son oreille. Tu es tellement suppliant pour plus, une vraie poupée entre nos doigts, _pretty boy (2)_. Tu te déhanches comme une chienne sur Sam, à attendre son foutre en toi, Dean. Que ferais-tu si on arrêtait tout ?

Sur ses derniers mots, Castiel s'immobilisa brusquement, relevé, avec simplement le gland de Dean encore en lui. Sam fit de même, vidant presque totalement son frère, et celui-ci voulut pathétiquement bouger, reprendre du contact avec les deux corps qui s'étaient éloignés parce que _bordel ce n'était pas possible._

\- Putain, Cas, s'il te plaît, dit-il en ouvrant des yeux brillants.

\- Langage, Dean, rit Sam à son oreille, avant de claquer sa main sur ses fesses, gagnant un long gémissement. Peut-être devrait-on te punir, huh ? T'attacher à ce lit en t'obligeant à me regarder prendre Cas sans que tu puisses te toucher pour jouir. Ouais, nous devrions faire cela, Angel.

\- Oui, cela me paraît être une idée intéressante.

Castiel sourit, et Dean laissa échapper une sorte de sanglot, parce que non, ses amants ne pouvaient pas faire ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser dans cet _état._

\- Hng, non, Sam, s'il te plaît – je …

\- Répète ça, Dean, susurra l'ange en surplombant l'humain.

\- S'il vous plaît, juste, baisez moi !

\- C'est si gentiment demandé…

Dean eut à peine le temps de voir Sam et Castiel partager un regard que les deux hommes s'étaient brusquement mis à bouger contre lui, et une larme de plaisir coula sur la joue de l'aîné, parce que le rythme était horriblement lent, et l'ange était magnifique à bouger au-dessus de lui, et que Sam s'enfonçait délicieusement dans son corps, et que tout était _si bon_. Des gémissements lui échappaient sans interruption, et Dean finit par laisser sa tête partir au niveau du cou de son frère qui s'y attaqua immédiatement.

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était juste parfait, et la faucheuse avait l'impression de mourir de plaisir. Le sang semblait s'activer bien plus rapidement dans ses veines, répondant aux deux battements de cœur qui s'accordaient parfaitement aux siens. Brusquement, Castiel se tendit au-dessus de Dean et ses ailes apparurent, noires, brillantes, dominantes, les entourant tous les trois, et l'ancien chasseur se tordit un peu plus contre le sexe de son frère. Damn it, c'était trop, trop bon, trop fort, trop doux, trop parfait, trop incroyable, trop, et Dean jouit brusquement, entouré de ses amants qui se répandaient dans et contre lui, dans une osmose totale qui lui fit perdre pied.

 _ **J+581.**_

\- BORDEL DE MERDE !

Sam se réveilla brusquement, le souffle court, une érection monstre dans le boxer. Par réflexe, il tourna la tête, cherchant Castiel du regard, et eut un grognement en voyant les joues rouges de l'ange, ses cheveux en bataille et sa respiration hachée.

\- C'était quoi ça Cas ? Demanda-t-il, s'approchant de son ange.

Il y avait ce feu qui brûlait dans ses veines, aussi puissant que celui qui courrait dans le corps de son frère.

\- Je… Je crois que c'était Dean, gronda Castiel, agrippant brutalement les fesses de Sam pour le ramener encore plus contre lui, frottant leurs érections ensemble. Il devait rêver, et le lien à dû fonctionner…

L'ange embrassa fougueusement son amant.

\- Fuck, grogna Sam contre les lèvres de Castiel. Cela devrait être interdit de chauffer autant les gens à distance.

\- Totalement d'accord.

La créature céleste parsemait le cou de Sam de morsures et suçons en ondulant du bassin, frottant son érection enfermée dans un pantalon de survêtement contre celle du chasseur.

\- On devrait lui rendre la pareille, dit Castiel, et Sam acquiesça, parce que putain, il avait l'impression d'imploser, et l'image de son frère entre lui et l'ange était juste trop bandante pour lui.

* * *

(1) : _I've been watching over you and your brother for years, Sam /_ Je veille sur toi et ton frère depuis des années, Sam.

(2) : Pretty boy / Joli garçon.

Warning : threesome, dirty talk.


	6. Chapitre VI

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjouuur ! Comment allez-vous, cette semaine ? Tout se passe bien ? Perso, moi, j'ai fait ma première de stage en libraire, et je trouve ça juste fantastique, vraiment (parce que jouer au Tetris avec des livres on dirait pas mais c'est vraiment fun, en vrai) ! Enfin voilà. Autrement, j'espère que vous aimez toujours cette deuxième partie de Do Somthing, parce que les choses vont commencer à bouger... Je dis ça, je dis rien :3

En tout cas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et les traduction ainsi que les warnings seront à la fin ! So, enjoy :3

* * *

 _ **J+582.**_

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, il avait l'impression qu'un camion lui était passé dessus. Il eut besoin d'un instant pour se remettre les idées en place, puis tous les souvenirs du jour précédent lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire. Castiel et lui avaient fait l'amour comme des bêtes, leurs sens totalement ouverts vers Dean pour lui transmettre tout, absolument _tout_. Et damn it…

\- Cas… Dean a… Il a -

Sa voix s'étrangla alors que le chasseur se recroquevillait contre le corps chaud l'entourant. Il ne savait pas ce qui dominait en lui, la joie, l'amour, la peur, l'espoir, la tendresse, ou encore la peur.

\- Oui, Sam, il a répondu, même s'il ne s'en est sûrement pas rendu compte.

Castiel caressa doucement les cheveux du cadet, pas tout à fait propres à cause de la sueur de la journée précédente. Sam était allongé sur le flanc, leurs jambes entremêlées, et sa tête était enfouie contre le torse de l'ange. Il bougea légèrement, se rendant compte que la semence de Castiel glissait hors de son corps, glissant sur ses cuisses.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une sensation désagréable – et puis, l'idée d'appartenir à l'ange était juste _magnifique_. Enfin. Sam sentit un frisson le parcourir quand il entrelaça machinalement ses doigts à ceux de Castiel, tâchés de sperme. Ces éclats, l'ange les avait reçus tandis qu'il branlait le cadet fermement, lorsque Dean avait gémi à travers leur lien. Sam était venu immédiatement en criant le nom de son frère, et les deux chasseurs l'avaient senti jouir également, ce qui avait suffit à Castiel pour qu'il se répande dans le corps de son amant.

\- Tu n'as pas utilisé ton mojo pour nous nettoyer cette fois ? Demanda Sam, légèrement étonné, mais étrangement satisfait.

Sam ne fit pas la réflexion que Voir Castiel marqué était aussi très jouissif, mais l'ange le ressentit très clairement à travers leur lien.

\- Non, je… J'avais l'impression que cela rapprochait un peu plus Dean de nous.

Sam réfléchit quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur ses lèvres, et avec un gémissement de bonheur, il enfouit un peu plus sa tête contre le torse de l'ange.

\- Il nous a répondus, Cas. Nom de Dieu, c'est génial.

\- Ne blasphème pas, Sam, dit Castiel, mais les deux hommes savaient que c'était plus une habitude qu'une remontrance, et la main douce de l'ange qui s'emmêlait dans les cheveux de Sam le confirmait.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que le lien est définitivement ouvert, maintenant ?

Castiel resta silencieux un instant, tous les passages des livres défilant dans sa tête en une seconde, même s'il avait déjà réfléchi à la question en long, en large et en travers pendant que Sam dormait, épuisé.

-… Je pense. Au début, je n'en étais pas sûr, cela pouvait être simplement un accident, juste un rêve qui avait envahit l'esprit de Dean. Mais il nous a répondu, et même si cela n'était pas intentionnel, cela veut dire qu'il avait reçu nos images et sensations, et par conséquent, qu'il a réussi à attraper consciemment le lien. Et puis... il y a son _cœur_. Il bat plus fort, toujours aussi lentement, mais plus fort.

\- Cas… Je le sens aussi.

L'ange sursauta presque, baissant son regard sur le chasseur coincé entre ses bras et son torse.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas avant, non ?

\- Ouais. Je ne sentais que le tien, et encore, je devais me concentrer, même si plus on était proche plus c'était simple. Mais là... Fit Sam, secouant légèrement la tête, ton cœur est bien plus fort, autant que le mien. Celui de Dean est présent aussi, et il est si… enfin, tellement -

\- Tendre ?

\- C'est ça.

Sam sourit contre le torse de Castiel, frottant son nez contre sa peau douce. Le corps de Castiel était comme neuf, si l'on exceptait les cicatrices claires faites à la lame angélique lors de son dernier combat avec ses frères. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées – techniquement, c'était presque le cas -, la créature céleste ferma doucement les yeux et inspira profondément.

Sa grâce courut dans son corps pour se rassembler dans son dos, et quelques secondes plus tard, un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Castiel aimait avoir ses plumes libres, cela lui rappelait le Paradis, quand il volait avec ses frères et sœurs, ou quand il parcourait les cieux en se laissant porter par les courants. Mais cependant, ce que Castiel aimait encore plus que d'avoir ses plumes libres, c'était lorsqu'elles entouraient ses amants. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait les atteindre, qu'un cocon les protégeait du monde. L'ange frémit un instant, ce qui fit bruisser ses plumes. Elles étaient à nouveau complètes et en bonne santé, sans la moindre trace d'un quelconque combat. C'était juste… rassurant. Et puis, après tout, le lien était plus puissant maintenant, et ils pourraient trouver Dean, et ramener ce foutu humain à la rai -

\- Sam !

\- Oui ? Demanda le chasseur en relevant la tête, surpris par la tension qui habitait le corps de l'ange et ses ailes.

\- Dean n'est plus un être humain.

\- Hein ?

Le Winchester se redressa sur un coude, les sourcils froncés, et Castiel rangea ses plumes dans un bruissement avant de se lever, nu, pour faire les cent pas.

\- Lorsqu'on a commencé à capter son rêve, il parlait de gens à faucher, et de liste, ce qui -

\- Attends une seconde ! S'écria Sam en s'asseyant avec un léger grognement, l'inquiétude s'affichant sur ses traits alors qu'il réalisait peu à peu ce que Castiel voulait dire. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense.

\- Sam, tenta Castiel, mais son humain le coupa presque immédiatement.

\- Putain de merde. Mon frère est une faucheuse.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux en secouant la tête.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ? Dean aurait dû se retrouver au Paradis, pas à jouer aux croque-morts !

\- Certains être humains sont choisis pour être des faucheuses, fit Castiel. La plupart du temps, ce sont des personnes qui ont déjà eu des contacts rapprochés avec Death ou certaines faucheuses hautes placées. Enfin, ce sont des humains qui ont déjà frôlé la mort plusieurs fois. Et je suppose que Dean est une personne de choix. En plus...

Castiel eut un minuscule instant de silence, continuant de réfléchir en marchant.

\- Tout le monde sait que les Winchesters ont tendance à jouer avec la vie, continua-t-il. Et ça, c'est horripilant pour la plupart des faucheuses. Ce qui est mort doit rester mort. Or, Dean leur a échappé de nombreuses fois. Mais là, je suppose que Death a prit les choses en main. En engageant Dean comme faucheuse, il est en possibilité de contrôler son âme, puisque Dean est devenu un simple employé. De cette façon, cela empêche également sa résurrection, et comme Dean n'est ni en Enfer, ni au Paradis, alors personne ne peut l'utiliser d'une quelconque façon. Oui, ça doit être ça, Death possède l'âme de Dean en l'engageant en tant que faucheuse, et ainsi, il n'est techniquement pas mort, mais immortel tant que Death le souhaite.

Castiel s'arrêta de marcher, se retournant vers Sam qui se frottait les temps avec un soupir de frustration, avant de s'arrêter, relevant un visage souriant vers l'ange.

\- Donc tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est juste de convaincre Death de nous laisser parler à Dean, d'enfoncer la vérité dans le crâne mon con de frère, et ensuite, convaincre Death de lui rendre son âme et de le libérer de ses engagements ?

Castiel fut stupéfait un instant, puis eut un léger rire en secouant la tête.

\- Oui Sam, c'est juste ça.

 _ **J+596.**_

Juste ça, juste ça, c'était cependant vite dit. Cela faisait deux semaines que Castiel fouillait les moindres livres qui lui passait sous la main - et ce, peu importe qu'ils se trouvent au Brésil ou en Chine ou au Vatican - et que Sam se perdait dans les recoins les plus obscurs d'Internet sans réussir à trouver ce qui, premièrement, leur permettrait d'invoquer Death, et deuxièmement, d'avoir un coup d'avance sur lui. Au début, Castiel avait trouvé comment l'invoquer, mais cela ne réglait pas le deuxième problème, et Sam avait ensuite noté qu'ils ne pouvaient obtenir tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Alors ils étaient repartis de zéro, encore.

\- Non, Cas, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Explosa Sam, frappant violemment la table du bunker de son poing.

\- Mais Sam, réfléchis ! C'est sans doute le seul endroit où je pourrais trouver comment Lucifer a enchaîné Death la première fois !

\- Oui mais non, tu ne retourneras pas au Paradis, damn it ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu t'es retrouvé la dernière fois ?

\- Je serais plus prudent, Sam !

\- Mais maintenant, ils s'attendent sûrement à te revoir, et cette fois, ils ne referont pas la même erreur en te laissant leur échapper !

\- Et moi, je ne me ferais pas attraper !

\- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr bon sang !

\- Mais cela vaut le coup d'essayer, c'est la seule solution que l'on a pour le moment !

\- ET BIEN JE PRÉFÉRERAIS NE PAS AVOIR DE SOLUTION PLUTÔT QUE DE TE VOIR ALLER DANS UNE MISSION SUICIDE POUR ALLER CHERCHER UN FOUTU BOUQUIN !

Sam se releva brusquement, foudroyant Castiel du regard, et celui-ci fut un instant déstabilisé par le brusque hurlement de l'humain. Le Winchester était d'un naturel plutôt calme, mais là, l'ange avait sentit sa voix _littéralement_ résonner dans ses os. Cependant, la colère reprit le pas sur la stupeur, et sa grâce bourdonna dans ses veines alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs bleutés.

\- Je ne te demande pas une autorisation, Sam !

\- Et moi je ne te laisserais pas y aller !

\- Vraiment ?

Castiel se pencha par dessus la table, les mains à plat, et la tête à quelques centimètres de celle de son amant.

- _I am an Angel of the Lord, Sam (1)_. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de retourner au Paradis pour prendre un livre, tu n'es qu'un simple _humain_.

\- Peut-être, mais l'humain, il a des ressources, asshole.

Brusquement, Sam attrapa la cravate de Castiel et la tira à lui pour l'embrasser furieusement. L'ange resta une seconde surpris, avant d'attraper les cheveux du cadet pour approfondir le baiser.

Ils avaient eu des embrassades timides, les premières fois, à découvrir l'autre, avec hésitation.

C'étaient les premières fois où Sam embrassait un homme – un ange, certes, mais dans un vaisseau masculin -, les premières fois où Castiel embrassait tout court. Il y avait eu les embrassades tendres, lorsque Dean n'était pas là pour les surprendre, ce qui aurait entraîné des conséquences qui risquaient d'être désastreuses. Ces fois-là, ils prenaient leur temps, s'embrassant pendant de longues minutes, de simples pressions, des lentes caresses, des lèvres douces, des langues tendres.

Il y avait eu également les fois où ils s'embrassaient rapidement en se masturbant comme deux adolescents alors que Dean dormait dans la pièce d'à côté. C'était des baisers qui disaient _dépêche_ _-toi_ et _je vais venir_ , mais qui disaient aussi _c'est bon_ et _je voudrais que cela dure encore_. Parfois, il y avait aussi les moments où l'un prenait le temps de rendre fou l'autre en utilisant toutes ses ressources à sa portée, et dans ces cas-là, les baisers demandaient la délivrance à genoux. Il y avait eu pleins d'embrassades différentes, toutes pleines d'amour, parfois un peu de luxure, parfois un peu de tristesse.

Mais là, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. C'était un baiser qui disait _c'est moi qui ai le contrôle_ et _non connard je dirige_ , qui disait également _je vais te faire crier et tu me supplieras pour jouir et après ça tu m'écouteras_. Ce n'était définitivement pas un de leur baiser habituel, mais derrière leur colère, il était toujours aussi bon.

Castiel mordit brutalement la lèvre de Sam, qui tira un peu plus fort sur sa cravate, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. En envahissant la bouche de l'ange, son compagnon l'attira de son côté de la table, le plaquant entre son corps et cette dernière. Castiel grogna, voulant reprendre le contrôle, mais Sam serra encore le bout de tissu autour de son cou, et l'ange dut se limiter à tirer ses cheveux. Sam laissa cette fois échapper un cri de douleur, et Castiel donna un coup de hanche, frottant leurs érections déjà plus qu'apparentes. Il n'y avait pas la moindre douceur dans les gestes du chasseur lorsqu'il retourna l'ange et abaissa le pantalon et le boxer de son amant en mordant sa nuque, juste à la base de ses cheveux, au dessus de la cravate. Castiel laissa échapper un cri en frappant la table du poing avant de lancer son bassin en arrière. Sam poussa un grognement et ouvrit la fermeture son pantalon pour simplement abaisser son sous-vêtement et empoigner son sexe dur, avant de brutalement rentrer dans l'ange.

\- Putain ! Gronda-t-il, tirant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur la cravate qu'il serrait entre ses doigts.

\- Sam !

Castiel se cambra, à la fois par obligation et par besoin, ayant désespérément envie de sentir le corps de l'humain contre lui. Il claqua des doigts et leurs vêtements disparurent au moment où Sam frappait sa prostate d'un violent coup. La salle du bunker résonnait de leurs cris et grognements, du bruit obscène de leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre, et des frottements de leurs corps contre la table. C'était violent, douloureux, mais _bon_ , et Castiel criait comme un perdu des mots qui l'auraient fait rougir si Sam ne lui faisait pas à ce point perdre la tête. Soudain, le chasseur retourna lentement l'ange, et la douceur du geste ramena Castiel sur Terre. Il s'allongea sur la table en entraînant avec lui son amant, les bras passés autour de son cou alors que Sam s'insérait à nouveau en lui, délicatement, tendrement, avant de déposer d'aériens baisers sur les lèvres offertes.

\- Reste avec moi Castiel, je t'en prie. Ne pars pas, je ne supporterais pas de te voir à nouveau dans cet état, Angel. Reste, on trouvera une solution autrement, je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai déjà perdu Dean une fois et une deuxième, ne pars pas, pas toi, pas alors qu'on a presque retrouvé Dean, je t'en prie, Castiel…

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Sam, et l'ange vint l'embrasser doucement, bougeant délicatement sous ses coups de reins en le serrant contre lui dans un geste qui voulait dire _d'accord je reste_ et qui signifiait _je t'aime tellement_. Leur étreinte n'avait plus rien de semblable avec celle qu'ils échangeaient pourtant quelques secondes plus tôt ; il semblait que toute leur colère venait de fondre sous l'amour qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de partager.

Les mains de Castiel ne tiraient plus les cheveux de Sam mais les enroulaient autour de ses doigts avec langueur et tendresse, son corps ne se collait plus à celui de son amant dans un besoin désespéré de contact mais avec l'envie de partager tout avec lui. Sam ne prenait plus violemment l'ange de coups rapides et secs mais rentrait et sortait en lui lentement, doucement, et les paumes de ses mains ne s'agrippaient plus à son corps pour y laisser des traces mais pour savourer la texture et la fermeté des muscles sous lui. Ce n'était plus des claquements de peaux et des cris qui résonnaient dans la pièce, mais à la place, des mots d'amour se faisaient entendre et leurs corps emboîtés jouaient un concert délicat.

Vint ensuite la jouissance, vague puissante, amour inconditionnel, et toutes les insultes qu'ils avaient pu s'échanger disparurent soudainement lorsque Sam s'effondra sur Castiel, le souffle court, le visage apaisé. L'ange descendit ses jambes qui s'étaient perchées sur les larges épaules du chasseur pour les entremêler aux siennes, soupirant de bien-être. La table n'était pas des plus agréables, mais la sensation d'apaisement était bien plus importante. Lorsque les deux hommes s'étaient disputés, Castiel avait senti son cœur se serrer désagréablement dans son corps, et son sang avait étrangement retenti à ses oreilles.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Cas, murmura Sam, le coupant dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je -

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Sam. Nous étions tous deux en tord.

C'était sans doute la première fois que l'un comme l'autre reconnaissait immédiatement leurs torts et sans mauvaise grâce, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui les perturba. Non, ce qui fit sursauter Sam comme Castiel, ce fut la discrète vague de soulagement qui les traversa, une vague de soulagement que les deux hommes ne purent qu'attribuer à Dean tellement elle leur semblait proche et profonde.

Les chasseurs échangèrent un regard, puis Castiel attira Sam dans son esprit à l'aide de sa grâce. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça, alors Sam franchit sans hésitation une gigantesque porte ouverte - qui n'avait jamais été fermée -, entrant complètement dans l'esprit de l'ange, qui semblait s'y être matérialisé de nulle part. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers la deuxième porte qui était là, s'en approchant rapidement. Sans hésiter un instant, l'ange toqua à la porte qui leur semblait moins scellée que d'habitude, et son compagnon vint attraper sa main libre par réflexe. Cependant, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre de l'autre côté, et la porte restait immobile et fermée.

\- Dean ? Demanda tout de même Sam, déglutissant difficilement. Tu es là ?

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment sans rien entendre, avant que finalement, au moment où Castiel s'apprêtait à nouveau à frapper, un léger souffle se fasse entendre. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une légère respiration de l'autre côté de la porte, mais c'était déjà incroyable. Castiel et Sam échangèrent un regard plein d'espoir, et Sam redemanda, la gorge serrée.

\- Dean ?

-… Qu'est-c'q'c'est qu'c'bordel ?

La voix avait été faible, presque un murmure, mais c'était celle de Dean, de leur _Dean_ , damn it, Dean était _là_ , de l'autre côté de la porte. Sam ne put se retenir et se jeta contre la porte, la frappant de la paume de sa main libre.

\- Fuck, Dean, tu es là, enfin, Dean, _thanks God_ , si tu savais à quel point on s'est inquiété, et -

\- Sam, le coupa Castiel en exerçant une pression sur sa main pour essayer de le calmer en lui jetant un coup d'œil, avant de se retourner face à la porte. Dean, est-ce que tu pourrais ouvrir la porte, s'il te plaît ?

Le silence leur répondit à nouveau, avant qu'un léger grincement se fasse entendre au bout de longues minutes, et un rai de lumière apparut lorsque la porte ne s'ouvrit à moitié, laissant apparaître Dean qui regardait avec méfiance les deux hommes.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ?

* * *

(1) : _I am an Angel of the Lord, Sam /_ Je suis un ange du Seigneur, Sam.

Warning : rough sex.


	7. Chapitre VII

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjour à tous ! Vous savez quoi ? C'est les vacaaaaannces ^0^ ! Enfin, pour moi, hein, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de vous. Et puis, je crois qu'avec tout les cours que j'ai à travailler et le rapport de stage que j'ai à faire, ça va faire pas mal... enfin bon, on va bien voir comment je m'en sort x) Autrement, concernant cette fanfic, je voulais chaleureusement remercier Ignis08 pour sa review, parce que je dois dire que ça fait terriblement du bien d'en lire, alors, merci à toi, encore !

Enfin, sinon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce chapitre est du pur fluff ou presque, so... enjoy !

P.S.: bonne saint-valentin en retard!

* * *

 _ **J+596.**_

Sam et Castiel échangèrent un regard avant que l'ange prenne la parole, un peu hésitant.

\- C'est, hum, mon esprit. Enfin, là, tu es encore dans le tien, mais Sam et moi sommes dans le mien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Dean croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux brillant de méfiance, et cela lança une pointe de douleur dans les corps de Sam et Castiel. Mais, étrangement, ce fut la faucheuse qui se frotta la poitrine, un air agacé sur le visage.

\- Je suppose que lorsque tu as utilisé le lien, cela t'a amené ici et -

\- Le lien ?

\- Oui, le lien, confirma Sam. Nous – enfin, il y a un lien entre nous, à la fois physique et mental.

\- Je répète, fit Dean en grinçant des dents, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

\- Ce _bordel_ , dit Castiel, fronçant les sourcils, c'est notre relation.

Il fit un geste des mains, séparant sans vraiment s'en rendre compta sa main de celle du cadet, alors que

\- Nous ne sommes pas censés avoir trois esprits comme ça, aussi séparés les uns des autres, avec des vulgaires _portes_ pour nous rejoindre. Nous sommes un, Dean, et sans toi, Sam et moi ne sommes que deux tiers qui ne pourront jamais être complets, comme tu n'es également qu'un tiers seul de ton côté. Ce _bordel_ , c'est que nous n'avons jamais été capables de s'asseoir et discuter sérieusement, tous les trois, sans se réfugier derrière des tonnes de non-dits. Et maintenant, on a enfin une chance de le faire, alors s'il te plaît, Dean, ne part pas une troisième fois sous prétexte que c'est le mieux pour nous.

Dean parut se figer, fronçant les sourcils lui aussi, la colère semblant monter en lui. Cependant, Sam s'avança, le rendant incapable de bouger, et l'aîné ne réussit pas à reculer quand son frère posa une main sur son bras.

\- Cas a raison, Dean, et je sais que tu le sens aussi. On a besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin de nous.

\- C'est faux ! Grogna ce dernier, sans pour autant se rendre compte qu'il ne se dégageait pas de l'emprise de Sam. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda à son tour Castiel, s'approchant également. Dans ce cas-là, Dean, pourquoi approfondis-tu également le lien ? Pourquoi nous réponds-tu ? Pourquoi ne parviens-tu pas à nous effacer de tes pensées ?

La faucheuse sembla chercher ses mots un instant, avant de dire d'un air buté.

\- Je ne pense pas à vous.

\- Come on, Dean, dit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel. Je peux me rappeler avec exactitude de tous les détails de ton rêve qui était franchement bandant et – Dean ?

Sam observa avec incompréhension son frère se mordre la lèvre brutalement en baissant la tête dans ce qui devait être un réflexe, avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Tu ne parles pas de ce rêve-là quand même ?

\- Il parle de ce rêve-là, confirma Castiel, un sourire amusé se dessinant de manière incontrôlable sur ses lèvres.

\- Son of a bitch, rougit fortement Dean en évitant leurs regards. Comment avez-vous pu le connaître ?

\- Le lien, pretty boy, dit Sam.

Ses yeux pétillaient, et il sentait l'amusement de l'ange face à la réaction de Dean. Il fallait dire que la gêne au niveau du sexe n'était franchement pas habituelle de son grand frère, et cela était à la fois surprenant et touchant et _foutrement_ attirant.

\- Vous vous êtes bien foutus de ma gueule, hein ? Demanda soudainement Dean, le regard à nouveau sombre, la mâchoire serrée et le corps tendu - et merde, comment pouvait-il être passé de la honte à la colère en deux secondes ?

\- Non, Dean, répondit Castiel, sentant immédiatement le problème.

Il posa lui aussi une main sur l'autre bras de la faucheuse, faisant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte des cercles du bout du pouce.

\- Après avoir fait ce rêve, un autre est venu, non ? Où je faisais l'amour à Sam plutôt… passionnément, et où nous gémissions ton nom ?

-… Ouais.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve. Nous étions réellement en train d'avoir du sexe à ce moment-là.

Dean resta un long moment silencieux, bouche-bée.

\- Wait.

L'aîné se décala, faisant retomber les bras de Castiel et Sam, secouant la tête, semblant refuser cette hypothèse.

\- C'est pas possible. Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'à chaque fois où je rêvais ou pensais à vous deux depuis cette fois-là, ce n'était pas un rêve ?

\- Non, confirma Sam en lançant un regard à Castiel.

Visiblement, ils avaient eu raison sur un point. En faisant l'amour, ils réussissaient à utiliser le lien vers Dean, même s'il ne leur répondait pas.

\- Et donc là, votre… dispute, c'était également la réalité ?

\- Oui, et là, tu as à nouveau utilisé le lien. C'est ce qui nous a permis de te retrouver. Peut-être que tu nous as trouvés, d'ailleurs, puisque tu as atteint cette partie de ton esprit, expliqua Castiel.

\- Ce qui veux donc dire, Dean, que même si c'est inconscient, tu nous cherches.

\- Je -

\- S'il te plaît, Dean, dit à nouveau Sam, viens avec nous. Reviens-nous.

Le cadet attrapa la main de son frère, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et celui-ci regarda leurs mains en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

\- Je ne peux pas, Sammy, je suis _mort_ , vous étiez enfin tranquilles, libérés de moi, et -

\- Damn it, Dean ! S'exclama brutalement Castiel, agrippant la veste de la faucheuse. Vas-tu un jour accepter que nous voulons être avec toi ! C'est un choix que nous avons fait, parce que nous le désirons, parce que nous _te_ désirons !

Castiel fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir, puis lâcha en faisant la moue.

\- En plus, je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons plus tranquille sans toi qu'avec toi. As-tu la moindre idée de l'effet que ta mort à eu sur nous ? Je n'entendais plus ton cœur, Dean, il n'y avait que le mien et celui de Sam, et la sensation de vide était effroyable. Tu étais _parti_ , Dean, et je crois bien que si tu n'étais pas revenu, nous en serions morts.

Cette phrase fit tressaillit la faucheuse, et les deux hommes purent clairement voir sa volonté vaciller fortement. L'espoir grandit en Sam brusquement, comme un incendie, et il tira légèrement sur la main de Dean pour le rapprocher d'eux.

\- Nous t'aimons, Dean. We are _in love_ with you.

Cette fois-là, il n'y eut pas que la volonté de l'aîné qui flancha, mais son corps également, et il ne dut son salut qu'à l'ange qui le tenait toujours par la veste.

\- Mais, je – enfin, il – je ne -

\- Ose nous dire que tu ne nous aimes pas, Dean. Dis-nous en nous regardant dans les yeux que tu ne ressens rien pour nous, que tout cela n'est que notre imagination, qu'il n'y a pas de lien, et alors, nous laisserons tomber. Nous partirons, et tu n'entendras plus _jamais_ parler de nous, Dean, lança Castiel, mortellement sérieux. Dis nous cela en le pensant, et nous respecterons ton choix.

Sam savait que son amant jouait tout, mais il savait également qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à espérer si son frère refusait catégoriquement leur lien. Le chasseur savait également que Castiel et lui ne survivraient pas à un refus net, et que celui-ci les déchirerait petit à petit avant qu'ils ne sombrent. Damn it. Sam savait tout cela, et seul l'espoir lui permettait de ne pas trembler comme une feuille.

\- Je ne vous – le lien n'existe – SON OF A BITCH !

Dean lâcha un cri de rage, et tenta de se dégager de la prise de ses deux compagnons, mais ceux-ci ne se laissèrent pas faire, et Castiel attira la faucheuse contre lui, le plaquant conte son torse même s'il était plus petit. En faisant cela, Sam passa derrière son frère et leur ange pour se coller au dos de son aîné, enroulant ses grands bras autour d'eux et les fit légèrement reculer. Par cette manœuvre, Dean rentra totalement dans l'esprit de Castiel, et les trois hommes haletèrent brusquement. C'était comme s'ils venaient de franchir un pas immense, et que le soulagement déferlait sur eux tel un ouragan, et encore, cela n'était rien par rapport aux sensations qui les parcouraient.

L'impression d'être enfin à la maison.  
L'impression d'être enfin complets.  
L'impression d'être enfin heureux.

L'impression d'être enfin _vivants_.

\- Père, murmura Castiel, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi bien depuis ma création.

La phrase arriva bien aux oreilles des deux frères mais n'atteignit cependant pas leurs cerveaux embrumés. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si l'ange s'attendait à une réponse, puisqu'il ne savait même pas si la phrase s'était réellement échappée de sa bouche. Damn it.  
La sensation était incroyable. Encore plus que la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble. À ce moment-là, ce n'était qu'une simple étreinte physique, le début d'un commencement d'un quelque chose ; là, c'étaient bien plus, c'était un sentier sinueux qui débouchait enfin à la maison, c'était toutes leurs molécules qui se mélangeaient les unes aux autres. Et c'était _fantastique_.

Dean remua légèrement entre les deux amants, se collant un peu plus contre le torse de Castiel. Encore une fois, c'était lui qui se trouvait au milieu, mais il se sentait tellement bien, protégé, aimé. Sa tête était placée à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule de la créature céleste, et sa main droite était coincée entre leurs deux vêtements, bien à plat au niveau du cœur de l'ange, alors que sa main gauche entourait sa hanche droite, se faufilant au niveau de la deuxième, où ses doigts s'entremêlaient avec ceux de la main droite de son petit frère. Celui-ci avait les jambes légèrement écartées, juste assez pour que celles de Dean aient leur place entre elles. Sa main gauche reposait sur la fesse droite de Castiel, plaquant un peu plus son bassin contre celui de son frère, et par conséquent, contre le sien également. La tête de Sam reposait à l'opposé de celle de son aîné, et l'ange en soupira de bien-être.

Dans un tranquille mouvement, ses ailes sortirent avec un bruissement de plumes ébouriffées. Elles aussi semblaient totalement béates de plaisir et gonflées de bonheur. Naturellement, elles allèrent les envelopper dans un cocon de douceur, et si Sam poussa un gémissement de plaisir face à la sensation familière, Dean laissa échapper un cri de surprise qui se transforma immédiatement en un gargouillis de bien-être.

\- Okay guys, vous savez quoi ? J'abandonne, marmonna la faucheuse, la voix étouffée dans le cou de Castiel. J'en ai ras-le-bol de rester loin de vous. J'abandonne, répéta-t-il.

Sam releva la tête, échangeant un regard victorieux et putain d'heureux avec l'ange, avant d'aller frotter son nez dans la nuque de son frère pendant que les plumes de Castiel frissonnaient de bonheur.

\- J'espère que tu es bien conscient de ce que tu dis, Dean, dit la créature céleste d'une voix rauque, parce que maintenant, on ne va plus jamais te laisser partir.

\- J'compte plus m'en aller, dit le Winchester, et cette phrase remplit de félicité ses deux compagnons.

D'un tendre mouvement, Castiel libéra ses mains pour aller prendre en coupe le visage de Dean, et doucement, il vint taquiner sa bouche, avant de déposer franchement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'ange apprécia leur texture, différente de celles de Sam, qui étaient plus fines mais tout aussi agréables. Il joua un moment avec elles, les embrassant simplement de tendres baisers ou de baisers un peu plus appuyés, sans jamais aller plus loin. Alors qu'il remontait sur ses joues et ses paupières, Sam, de son côté, parcourait la nuque de son frère avec sa langue, goûtant à cette peau qu'il avait bien trop observée et bien peu touchée. Ses doigts caressaient gentiment la main de Dean, ayant encore du mal à croire que cette fois, c'était bon, son stupide grand frère allait rester avec eux, et ils pourraient enfin être bien tous ensemble - ensemble bloody hell _ensemble_.

Et puis, il y avait ces trois battements de cœur qui résonnaient doucement à leurs oreilles, celui de Dean qui était le plus lent et le plus léger, celui de Castiel qui était un peu plus rapide mais pas tellement plus fort, et puis celui de Sam, qui était définitivement le plus rapide et le plus bruyant, mais sans jamais chercher à éclipser les deux autres.

Enfin, si au début, c'était une douce harmonie, celle-ci commença lentement à s'emballer lorsque la main de Sam bougea, l'air de rien, sur les fesses de Castiel, qui, surpris, entrouvrit la bouche, et Dean en profita pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Cependant, les choses en restèrent là, avec un baiser à travers lequel la faucheuse et l'ange se faisaient l'amour, sous les yeux vraiment intéressés de l'humain. Sam observait avec un plaisir et une fascination évidente les langues de ses deux compagnons jouer entre elles. Celle de son frère était étonnement timide, alors que Castiel prenait avec plaisir ce qu'il désirait.

Mais le cadet comprenait parfaitement les émotions de Dean, ce besoin d'être rassuré qu'il ressentait. Alors, tendrement, doucement, Sam bougea ses mains, les ramenant sur le corps de son grand frère. Il n'y avait pas la volonté de l'exciter où de le tendre, simplement l'envie de lui montrer que oui, Castiel et lui étaient là, réellement _là_ , et qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas partir, qu'ils le garderaient, le chériraient, l'aimeraient de toutes leurs forces parce qu'il le méritait. Le chasseur posa donc ses larges paumes sur les hanches de Dean, les serrant pour lui faire ressentir sa présence, et alla déposer de tendres baisers sur la mâchoire de son frère, sa grande taille aidant. L'ange sentait peu à peu leur amant se détendre totalement sous leurs doigts, se laissant aller tranquillement.

C'était incroyablement différent de ce qu'ils pouvaient s'attendre de Dean, mais en même temps, cela paraissait logique, maintenant qu'ils parvenaient à être en contact avec tout son être. Ils voyaient ses doutes, ses peurs, tout ce qu'il gardait enfermé à double tour dans son être en permanence. Et là, Dean ne faisait rien pour se cacher. Il laissait son âme grande ouverte à ses deux compagnons, qui sentirent leurs gorges se serrer devant la confiance absolue qu'avait la faucheuse en eux. Dean avait arrêté de fuir, mais pas simplement ; il s'était complètement offert à eux, leur laissant la possibilité de le détruire d'un geste comme de le faire exister d'un baiser.

Et tout cela dégageait une force tellement puissante que Castiel sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. C'était toujours une sensation étrange que d'avoir l'impression que de se sentir extrêmement léger, avoir son œsophage qui se resserrait, et sa tête qui ployait sous le poids de ses émotions. Castiel était un ange et un ange n'était pas censé ressentir, mais face au deux frères, il était impossible de rester de marbre. Aussi, lorsque ses yeux le piquèrent, il quitta les lèvres de Dean, légèrement perturbé, et cligna des paupières pour tenter de refluer le sang qui humidifiait ses yeux. Dans la manœuvre, il rangea également ses ailes en un bruissement de plumes.

\- Cas ? Demanda Dean, inquiet.

\- Ce n'est rien, soupira celui-ci en se passant une main sur le visage. Je suis juste… _heureux_.

\- Mais tu pleures… du sang ?

\- Les anges ne pleurent pas, Dean, mais lorsque c'est le cas, nous pleurons du sang. Tout va bien, Dean.

Castiel se rapprocha à nouveau des deux hommes et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de l'aîné avant d'aller chercher celles du cadet pour le rassurer également. Dean recula légèrement la tête pour observer ses deux compagnons. Sam et Castiel puaient l'amour à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais dans cette odeur, ils incluaient l'aîné sans rejeter une seule molécule de lui. Inconsciemment, la faucheuse se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Les deux hommes offraient un magnifique spectacle, où Sam grignotait les lèvres de l'ange tendrement alors que celui-ci jouait avec sa langue paresseusement. Cependant, ils n'en oubliaient pas pour autant le troisième membre du couple, puisque les mains de Castiel caressaient lascivement ses hanches, et qu celles du cadet dansaient sur ses bras. Tout cela était un peu comme un rêve qui se réalisait, et les deux hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de toucher Dean pour vérifier qu'il était bien présent avec eux.

Et cela était bel et bien le cas, son corps était à nouveau encerclé par celui de son petit frère dans son dos et celui de Castiel collé à son torse, sans laisser d'espace libre entre leurs trois corps. Sam finit par relâcher les lèvres de l'ange à bout de souffle, avant d'aller enfouir son nez dans le cou de son grand frère, y déposant de tendres baisers. Pendant ce temps, Castiel avait glissé ses mains sous la chemise de l'aîné avec un soupir de bonheur.

\- Tu m'avais tellement manqué, Dean, souffla Sam alors que Castiel glissait sa tête de l'autre côté du cou de Dean. Tu _nous_ avais tellement manqués, reprit-il en traçant des arabesques de ses doigts.

-… Vous m'aviez manqué également, marmonna l'aîné.

Et c'était une véritable victoire pour ses deux compagnons, qui sentaient la gêne de Dean se battre avec toute une palette d'émotions.

-… Sammy, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, grogna Dean, mal à l'aise en sentant son frère sourire contre sa peau.

Cependant, la phrase de la faucheuse eut l'effet inverse, puisque Sam se mit à rire doucement dans le cou de son grand frère, avant de relever la tête pour déposer un smack sur sa joue.

\- Sam !

\- Je ne me fous pas de toi, je t'assure.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre en essayant de refréner un éclat de rire, et Dean lâcha un grognement avant de secouer la tête.

\- Bande de cons.

\- Mais oui, rigola Sam, et il pencha la tête pour prendre les lèvres de son frère en otage alors qu'il allait répliquer.

L'ange les regarda partager le baiser avec un grand plaisir, avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de Dean avec un sourire plus que satisfait en entendant son cœur. Christ, il espérait que rien n'allait jamais les séparer.

\- Hum, il me semble que je vais devoir interrompre la fête.

Ou pas.


	8. Chapitre VIII

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjouur ! Alors les gens, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais parfois, je me demande ce qui me passe dans la tête : est-ce que vous avez déjà imaginé Dean et Castiel dans Scène de ménage ? Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça n'arrête pas de me trotter dans la tête... p'tête que je vais faire quelque chose de ça, je sais pas trop, encore... M'enfin.

Revenons-en à cette fiction ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça tout ça, warnings et traductions à la fin, so... enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+596.**_

Les trois hommes se retournèrent brusquement en se séparant d'un simple mouvement. Par réflexe, Castiel se plaça un pas devant les deux frères alors que Dean ramenait Sam légèrement derrière lui ; habitude de grand frère qui n'était jamais réellement partie.

\- Death ? S'étonna la faucheuse, avant que Castiel prenne la parole en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment êtes-vous parvenu dans cet endroit ?

Death les observa un instant, les mains croisées derrière le dos, son air neutre et habituel sur le visage.

\- Dean est ici, finit-il par dire, comme s'il jugeait que leur donner l'information n'allait pas se retourner contre lui. Je peux entrer en contact avec mes faucheuses à chaque instant, Castiel. Cependant, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver... là. Vous avez donc réussi à former presque totalement le lien ? Fit Death, regardant légèrement autour de lui. C'est impressionnant.

\- Que savez-vous de notre lien ? Demanda Sam en carrant les épaules légèrement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Samuel Winchester, je ne connais pas tous les détails de votre relation, simplement l'ampleur de la chose. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré un ange lié à deux humains. Le phénomène en lui-même est assez exceptionnel, mais comme vous en êtes les concernés, et bien, ce mot ne suffit plus à exprimer la profondeur de la chose. Enfin, dit Death en levant une main lorsque l'aîné des Winchester ouvrit la bouche pour parler, là n'est pas le but de ma visite. Je ne compte pas m'opposer à votre lien, seul un fou ferait cela. Mais, premièrement, Dean, cela fait plus d'une heure que tu ne bouges plus, et deuxièmement, tu as plus de trois dizaines d'âmes à consigner. Je ne te libérerais de ton engagement que lorsque ton retard sera rattrapé.

\- Mais je -

\- Dean.

L'aîné lâcha un grondement, avant qu'un fin sourire se pose sur les lèvres de Death.

\- Plus tu restes ici, plus ta liste s'allonge.

Sur ces mots, Death se volatilisa, mais sans le moindre bruissement de plumes.

\- Son of a bitch, grogna Dean après quelques instants, avant de soupirer. Il vaudrait mieux que je – Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que - ha-an, damn it…

L'aîné laissa sa tête basculer en arrière sur l'épaule de Castiel, des gémissements lui échappant alors que son frère lui mordait le cou à la fois furieusement et tendrement : l'ange faisant de même de l'autre côté. Ils avaient terriblement envie de le marquer d'une manière plus approfondie, mais le temps semblait leur manquer. Aussi, Sam se contenta de quitter la peau de son grand frère une fois qu'une trace violette colora son cou, pour aller l'embrasser fougueusement. Dean ne put faire autre chose que se soumettre totalement, complètement perdu entre la langue qui jouait dans sa bouche et celle qui s'amusait encore sur son cou.

Castiel appuya ses mains dans le dos du cadet pour coller encore un peu plus leurs corps – il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour se lasser de ce contact. L'odeur de Dean lui montait à la tête, différente de celle qui était imprimée dans son esprit. Elle lui semblait moins authentique, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait de nouveau changer, et cela faisait voler des papillons dans son ventre – Castiel comprenait _beaucoup_ mieux ces métaphores maintenant. Cependant, au bout de longues minutes, Sam et l'ange finirent par laisser Dean respirer, regardant celui-ci le faire avec difficulté. Ne pouvant se retenir, Sam déposa à nouveau un léger baiser sur la bouche de son frère, quelque chose de court et de tendre, damn it, quelque chose _d'amoureux_.

\- Je… je devrais y aller, souffla Dean, ne bougeant pourtant pas du corps de Castiel contre lequel il s'appuyait.

\- Hun hun, marmonna l'ange, avant de relever un peu la tête, inquiet. Comment vas-tu te débrouiller pour rentrer au bunker ?

\- Je sais pas, mais je vais bien trouver quelque chose. Peut-être même que Death accepteras de faire le taxi.

-… Death n'a pas de voiture, si ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean et Sam restèrent un moment silencieux, avant que l'aîné éclate de rire.

\- Je pensais plus à de la téléportation ou quelque chose du genre, mais si, Death a une Cadillac blanche de 1959. Même que sur sa plaque d'immatriculation, il y a marqué buh*bye.

Sam secoua la tête en souriant devant l'air de Castiel, et finalement, les yeux de celui-ci étincelèrent de compréhension. Avec un petit soupir, le cadet laissa un espace pour que son frère puisse bouger, et celui-ci le fit en frissonnant légèrement.

\- J'en aurais pour quelques heures. Peut-être une journée, ça dépend du rythme de Death, et de si une âme se trouve dans un restaurant mexicain.

Dean eut un rire rauque, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

\- Je… Ouais, je vais y aller.

Hésitant, il se rapprocha tout de même de ses compagnons, déposant tour à tour un bref baiser sur leurs lèvres, avant de se retirer, les joues légèrement rouges, et de retourner à sa porte. Là, il regarda un bref instant les deux hommes, pour disparaître ensuite.

Sans refermer la porte.

Sam et Castiel restèrent hébétés, avant d'échanger un regard, n'osant pas y croire. Mais Dean était bel et bien partit en laissant la porte ouverte, la porte de son esprit, celle de leur _lien_.

\- Sam, je crois que nous avons réussi.

\- Bordel de merde, jura ce dernier, avant qu'un sourire s'inscrive sur son visage, faisant pétiller ses yeux.

Leurs mains se lièrent sans même y penser et ils échangèrent un regard bourré d'émotions, avant que doucement, Sam commence à s'estomper, disparaissant progressivement. Castiel resta quelques secondes à observer le phénomène, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de son amant. Les traits de Sam se faisaient de plus en plus flous, et finalement, ses yeux disparurent également. L'ange contempla un moment le vide devant lui avant de se retourner vers les deux portes ouvertes, un sourire heureux lui relevant le coin des lèvres, et il ferma les paupières lentement, s'effaçant pour reprendre pied dans la réalité.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'ange était allongé sur la table du bunker, serré contre le corps de Sam qui jouait avec ses cheveux. La première chose qui le frappa fut l'absence presque totale du vide en lui, à la place rempli de bonheur. En plus, trois cœurs battaient à ses oreilles, le berçant doucement, et c'était la plus belle mélodie que Castiel ait jamais entendu. Cependant, celui du chasseur retentissait étrangement, et l'ange leva un regard inquiet sur lui.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je…

Sam ferma les yeux, semblant réfléchir un instant, puis soupira.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Combien de temps pour quoi ?

\- Une fois que Dean sera avec nous, combien de temps aurons nous devant nous pour être heureux avant qu'une Apocalypse décide de pointer le bout de son nez, ou qu'une guerre divine éclate ou que -

\- Sam.

La cadet ouvrit les yeux alors que Castiel les faisait bouger d'un coup de hanche, se retrouvant à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il caressa doucement ses joues en laissant sa grâce effleurer les joues de son amant, réussissant à le détendre progressivement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Ne pense pas à ça. J'ai beau être un ange, je ne peux pas voir le futur s'il n'a pas été écrit ou s'il ne fait pas parti d'un plan divin. Cependant, vous, les Winchesters, vous -

\- Tu es un Winchester, Cas.

L'ange se tut un instant, le bonheur pétillant dans ses veines, avant de reprendre, la gorge un peu plus nouée.

\- Vous... Nous avons tendance à attirer les ennuis. Je suis sûr que quelque chose de gros va un jour se produire et nous aurons à y faire face, mais c'est l'avenir, Sam. Nous devrions profiter du présent au lieu de se préoccuper d'un hypothétique problème.

\- … Depuis quand t'es aussi sage, toi ? Rit doucement Sam, son angoisse s'évanouissant peu à peu.

\- Je ne suis pas sage, Sam, si je compte le nombre de fois où j'ai transgressé les règles du Paradis.

L'humain haussa les sourcils, amusé, avant de déposer un baiser sur la paume de Castiel qui était sur sa joue.

\- Pour le coup, je ne doute pas que tu sois un rebelle sur ce point, rigola-t-il légèrement, avant qu'un borborygme les interrompe.

\- … Je crois que tu as faim.

\- Je pense aussi.

Un air joueur sur le visage, Sam se releva d'un coup en prenant Castiel dans ses bras, et celui-ci enroula par réflexe ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant.

\- Mais d'abord, à la douche !

\- Sam ! Tu dois aller man – oh, Saaam…

 _ **J+597.**_

Sam fit encore un aller-retour en trépignant, regardant l'heure une nouvelle fois, la cinquième en dix-huit secondes, et cela arracha un soupir à Castiel. Cependant, l'humain ne le regarda pas, trop préoccupé par Dean qui n'arrivait toujours pas. Certes, il leur avait dit que cela pourrait durer longtemps, mais là, il s'était écoulé vingt-sept heures et quarante-deux minutes, ce que Sam trouvait bien trop long à son goût. Peut-être que Death n'allait finalement pas le laisser partir ? Peut-être qu'il allait changer d'avis ? Non, Dean semblait avoir décidé de réellement les rejoindre, et il pouvait entendre son cœur en se concentrant, ce qui signifiait que le lien était toujours présent, donc que Dean n'avait pas décidé de faire volte-face. Mais si jamais il y avait un problème, après tout, il y avait toujours des problèmes, et puis si -

\- Nom de Dieu Samuel William Winchester, est-ce que tu peux arrêter de tourner en rond ?

Sam ne sut pas si ce fut le blasphème, la grâce ou le mélange d'énervement, d'amusement, de désespoir, de contrariété, et de tendresse dans la voix de Castiel qui l'immobilisa.

\- Merci, dit l'ange, et le Winchester le regarda un instant, se demandant si Castiel venait ou non d'être sarcastique.

\- … Désolé, marmonna-t-il, c'est juste que je suis un peu -

\- Stressé.

Sam allait modifier les paroles de Castiel lorsque, brusquement, des bruits sourds résonnèrent dans la pièce, et d'un geste synchronisé, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée du bunker. D'un coup, l'atmosphère sembla se réchauffer, les couleurs étincelèrent, et les peurs s'adoucirent. Sam réagit le premier, traversant la pièce pour grimper quatre à quatre les marches, mais ce fut Castiel qui posa sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. En fin de compte, ils aperçurent en même temps Dean, qui se tenait, à la fois gêné et stressé et heureux et angoissé et _impatient_ , sur le pas de la porte.

\- … Huh, me voilà ? Tenta la faucheuse, après un moment de silence un peu gênant à son avis.

Ce n'était pas comme si les trois hommes étaient des habitués des retrouvailles – la plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils quittaient quelqu'un, c'était pour ne jamais la ou le revoir.

\- Dudes, vous pourriez pas dire quelque chose ? Parce que là, ça en devient -

\- Il y a de la tarte au frigo.

\- Franchement gênant et – hein ?

\- De la tarte, dit Sam en reprenant les mots de Castiel. On a été acheter de la tarte, et voilà.

\- Okay, je ne vous quitte plus.

Dean se mit à rire avant de rentrer tranquillement dans le bunker, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, comme s'il rentrait à la _maison_. D'un coup, toute la pression qui pesait sur les épaules de Sam s'envola, et un sourire soulagé et heureux se dessina sur son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit la tête de Castiel qui signifiait clairement _tu vois j'avais raison alors maintenant arrête de paniquer sinon je t'attache au lit_ , Sam toussota, l'air de rien, avant de descendre à son tour les marches, grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe alors qu'il ressentait l'hilarité de Castiel à travers tous les pores de sa peau.

 _ **J+611.**_

Cela faisait précisément deux semaines que Dean était revenu au bunker, et Sam avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Les deux premiers jours avaient été un peu maladroits, les gestes affectifs étant refrénés des deux côtés. Sam et Castiel avaient peur d'en demander trop à Dean malgré le lien, et celui-ci semblait hésitant à répondre à leurs gestes, comme s'il doutait encore de sa place dans le trio. Cependant, au fur et à mesure, les choses étaient revenues à leurs places, et Sam comme Castiel n'hésitaient plus à embrasser la faucheuse le matin pour dire bonjour.

En fait, ils n'hésitaient plus à l'embrasser tout court, ayant compris ce qui le bloquait. Aussi, l'ange et l'humain avaient l'impression que Dean se détendait progressivement, ne sursautant plus à chaque fois que Sam jouait avec ses doigts en lisant un livre où que Castiel se posait contre son épaule en posant des questions sur le film à la télévision. Lorsque Dean avait initié le contact pour la première fois en s'étant levé plus tard que les deux hommes, la vague de félicité qui les avait traversés était arrivé jusqu'à Dean, faisant rougir la pointe de ses oreilles. Cela avait été franchement adorable, selon l'avis de son petit frère, qui ne s'était pas risqué à dire cela à haute voix.  
Enfin.

La chose la plus importante d'après Sam et Castiel, c'était l'odeur de Dean qui avait à nouveau subtilement changé. Le cuir de l'Impala était revenu, de même que la légère poussière – après tout, le bunker comme les motels n'étaient pas les endroits les plus propres du monde. L'odeur de la poudre était bien plus ténue qu'auparavant, et celle de la sueur avait totalement disparu. Enfin, l'important, c'était qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il portait dans son appartement à New York, et cela comblait ses amants.

Cela pouvait sembler étonnant, mais en dehors de tendres ou moins tendres baisers et d'innocentes caresses sur un bras ou dans les cheveux, Sam et Castiel n'avaient rien tenté, par respect pour Dean. Leur relation était faite de murs qu'il fallait contourner ou casser doucement, et ils préféraient être prudents. Alors quand le matin, Sam se réveillait avec une érection logée entre les fesses de Castiel, il se dégageait doucement en veillant à ne pas réveiller son frère – enfin, d'après lui, c'était plutôt un état de transe qu'un réel sommeil – et allait se soulager seul dans la salle de bain, se retenant de faire le moindre bruit.

Il y avait donc une atmosphère un peu étrange dans le bunker, à mi-chemin entre l'hésitation, la frustration, l'envie et l'amour. Un mélange un peu spécial qui perturbait de plus en plus l'ange, plus réceptif que les deux frères à ce genre de chose. Il faisait de son mieux pour masquer la tension qui l'habitait, mais visiblement, il n'y arrivait pas tant que ça, vu les regards interrogatifs que lui lançaient de plus en plus souvent les Winchester.

\- Damn it, Cas, c'est quoi le problème ?

Ce fut Dean qui craqua le premier alors que les trois hommes étaient tranquillement installés dans leur lit, en train de regarder un film – le premier Iron Man.

\- Je – il n'y a pas de problème, pas du tout.

Castiel, installé entre Dean et Sam, s'était, au fil des minutes, retrouvé la tête sur le ventre de la faucheuse qui passait machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, et le reste du corps emmêlé à celui de Sam. Cependant, sa réponse ne sembla pas plaire ni à l'un, ni à l'autre des frères, puisque ceux-ci échangèrent un rapide regard avant que Dean mette le film en pause. Dans la foulée, le cadet tira les jambes de Castiel, le faisant glisser du corps de son frère pour le soulever rapidement afin de l'asseoir sur le matelas, le dos contre le mur.

\- Cas, dit-il en haussant un sourcil, ses mains toujours sur les chevilles nues de l'ange, on n'a même pas besoin du lien pour savoir que t'essayes de nous cacher quelque chose.

\- En plus, tu sais pas vraiment mentir, sourit Dean.

N'empêche que Castiel trouva ça franchement injuste parce qu'en voyant les petites pattes d'oie qui se formaient au coin de yeux pétillants de la faucheuse, accompagnées de son sourire en coin naturel, il se perdit dans la contemplation du visage devant lui, ne cherchant même plus à se justifier. Cependant, l'amusement de Sam qu'il perçut dans le lien le ramena la tête et il secoua la tête.

\- Non, vraiment, tout va bien. Je -

\- Cas.

Sam gronda légèrement, s'attirant un regard étonné de Dean alors que l'ange déglutit un peu plus difficilement. La plupart du temps, quand Sam gémissait ou grognait ou criait, sa voix partait dans les aigus. Mais lorsqu'il prenait les rênes, sa voix devenait soudainement plus grave, plus retentissante, et cette chose suffisait à rendre Castiel suppliant pour que l'humain le prenne. Des images s'ancrèrent dans l'esprit de la créature céleste et il secoua la tête, les chassant d'une pichenette.

\- Je vous assure, je vais -

\- Castiel.

Cette fois-ci, l'ange ne put retenir un gémissement, et cela tira un sourire satisfait à Sam.

\- … J'ai envie de sexe, murmura Castiel, tournant la tête sur le côté, une rougeur s'installant sur ses joues.

Cependant, cette rougeur, contrairement à ce qui pourrait être possible, n'était pas de la gêne. L'ange n'avait aucun problème avec cela, et n'était absolument pas prude. Non, définitivement, Castiel n'avait _pas du tout_ honte, mais était au contraire franchement excité par les deux regards vibrant d'envie plongés sur lui, et son sexe tendait déjà ses vêtements, chose que remarqua presque immédiatement Dean, puis Sam.

Le sourire du cadet alla se déposer sur les lèvres de son grand frère, l'embrassant à la fois tendrement et fougueusement. Et il y avait Castiel, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard des deux bouches se bataillant, laissant entrevoir deux langues rosées et des échanges de salive totalement bandant. Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa et ses deux compagnons approfondirent leur échange, rien que pour le frustrer. Les mains de Sam continuaient cependant de masser ses chevilles alors que celles de Dean se perdaient dans la longue chevelure de son frère, s'accrochant parfaitement aux mèches douces et sauvages. Finalement, le cadet dû se décrocher de son frère, ayant besoin de respirer, mais celui-ci décida d'aller embrasser toutes les parties de peau à sa portée, lançant un regard brûlant à l'ange.

\- Aah – Dean…

Le gémissement de Sam, redevenu aigu, fit tourner la grâce et le sang dans les veines de Castiel qui se déporta en avant pour aller se poser derrière le chasseur afin de le tirer vers lui, l'allongeant sur le matelas. Dean suivit le mouvement, se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de son frère, la bouche ancrée à la peau de son cou. Sam gémissait lentement, ses mains ne pouvant choisir entre se poser sur le corps de Dean, dessous ses vêtement ; ou sur celui de Castiel. L'ange choisit pour lui en lui attrapant les poignets, les plaquant au-dessus de sa tête d'une main, avant de relever son tee-shirt de l'autre pour le lui enlever.

C'était une sorte de soirée pyjama – avec toutes les notions de chick flick moments en moins -, alors le cadet ne portait qu'un boxer avec un large tee-shirt. Enfin, pour Castiel et Dean, c'était un large tee-shirt, mais au final, sur Sam, il était juste à sa taille. La faucheuse, quand à elle, portait seulement un pantalon de pyjama qui laissait voir l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, encore plus lorsqu'il était comme là, le dos tendu pour mordiller chacun des centimètres carrées de la peau de son petit frère. Au final, Castiel restait le plus habillé, avec un long short – oui, c'était agréable - et un tee-shirt piqué à Dean.

Cependant, tous ces vêtements sur leurs corps semblaient définitivement de trop. Même si Sam était perdu entre les mains de l'ange qui accompagnaient la bouche de son frère, il sentait les jambes vêtues de celui-ci encadrant les siennes, et il mourrait de les sentir nues. Aussi, Sam ouvrit les paupières, lâchant un lourd gémissement en voyant l'air juste bandant de Castiel, et dû se concentrer un moment avant de réussir à faire tomber le vêtement des hanches de son aîné, avec son boxer par la même occasion. Dean eut un grondement satisfait et se redressa pour prendre sa bouche en otage avec passion en laissant ses mains passer sur le corps de l'ange.

Castiel poussa un grognement lorsque les doigts se faufilèrent sous son tee-shirt, et il se releva pour enlever ses habits rapidement. Profitant de la légère pause que lui accordèrent ses amants, Sam en fit de même, se mettant nu, un soupir de soulagement lui échappant lorsque deux corps déshabillés se collèrent au sien immédiatement. Il y avait le poids familier de Castiel qui s'était assis dans son dos, ses larges épaules qui se collant contre les siennes alors que ses mains venaient se glisser le long de ses bras. Elles étaient douces, fermes, polies. Jimmy Novak n'avait pas été un homme manuel, et la grâce de l'ange empêchait ses mains d'être marquées. Ce n'était pas le cas de celles de son grand frère, calleuses, abîmées, rêches et sèches. Cependant, les quatre le caressaient lentement, s'amusant de ses moindres réactions et de ses plus petits frissons.

\- Caaas… gémit-il, attrapant la chevelure de l'ange qui suçotait son cou.

Castiel eut un léger rire rauque qui résonna dans la pièce entre les bruits de succion et de draps qui se froissaient. Sans hésiter, il fit descendre ses mains sur son torse pour attraper légèrement le sexe tendu de Sam. Cette fois, celui-ci mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un cri, mais lorsque Dean vint joindre Castiel en passant une langue taquine sur son gland, il ne put se retenir. Elle passa sous son frein, y resta longuement, monta et descendit à côté des doigts de l'ange, les humidifiant par la même occasion, et après avoir joué avec, Dean finit par prendre le bout de l'érection de Sam dans sa bouche alors que les doigts de la créature célestes avaient décidé de caresser ses testicules, ce qui était bien trop plaisant à son goût.

Le cadet avait l'impression de voir des étoiles et ne se gênait pas pour le faire comprendre à ses amants pour leur plus grand plaisir. Et puis Dean pris de plus en plus profondément sa queue en bouche pendant que l'érection de Castiel se frottait entre ses fesses, et Sam s'agrippa encore un peu plus à la nuque de l'ange en lâcha un cri plus aigu que les autres, qui se coupa lorsque son frère lui fit une gorge profonde. La sensation était tellement fantastique, et la chaleur tellement importante, et l'enthousiasme que Dean y mettait tellement incroyable, et -

\- Hng ! Cas, son of a bitch ! Grogna Sam bruyamment, suivit d'une longue série de gémissement.

\- Un problème, Sam ? Demanda Castiel, d'une voix innocente.

Cependant, elle était aussi terriblement grave et sexy, aussi bandante que le coup de reins qu'il donna, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en Sam. Celui-ci ne savait pas s'il l'avait préparé, sûrement pas car la douleur était forte et bien présente, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que Castiel le prenait que son corps s'adapta rapidement à sa présence. La chose à laquelle il ne s'était par contre pas attendu, ce fut à ce que Dean déglutisse autour de son érection, le faisant se cambrer brusquement.

\- Fuck, Dean …

Celui-ci eut un léger rire qui fit vibrer sa queue dans sa bouche, tirant un nouveau cri à son petit frère. Dean se releva ensuite, quittant le sexe de Sam avec un bruit de succion, avant d'aller l'embrasser profondément, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son petit frère brutalement, un léger goût de son pré-sperme se mêlant à leurs salives. Sam posa une main sur les reins de Dean pour le coller encore un peu plus à lui, et la faucheuse en profita pour saisir brusquement l'érection humide du cadet. Sans attendre une quelconque seconde, Dean s'abaissa avec un gémissement, s'empalant d'un coup sec sur la queue de Sam. L'aîné avait dû se préparer sans que ses compagnons ne s'en rendent compte, en témoignaient les doigts humides qui se crochetèrent sur les hanches de Castiel. L'ange avait arrêté d'entrer et sortir en Sam pour laisser le temps à Dean de souffler, mais celui-ci le regarda, sauvage.

\- Cas, je peux savoir ce que t'attends pour bouger, bordel ?

Castiel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sam pour reprendre ses mouvements, faisant appel à sa grâce pour faire bouger les deux corps sur lui – certes, il était agenouillé, les jambes écartées pour lui permettre de faire rebondir le cadet plus facilement sur sa queue, mais Sam reposait tout de même majoritairement sur lui, surtout que Dean s'accrochait à son corps pour pouvoir se déhancher plus facilement. Cela dit, de la sueur se formait tout de même sur sa peau – cela arrivait parfois lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec Sam- la rendant aussi brillante que celle des frères qui bougeaient sur lui.

Sam, pris au milieu de ses deux compagnons, gémissait de tout son être entre deux suppliques et cris, où les noms de Castiel et de Dean revenaient plutôt fréquemment. Son grand frère était tellement serré autour de lui, et il pouvait sentir la contraction de ses cuisses à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement, l'emmenant toujours un peu plus loin. Et puis, Sam voyait son visage rouge, contracté par l'effort et par le plaisir, ses yeux brillants qui étaient un coup ouverts et l'autre fermés, pétillants de luxure, et il y avait également ces lèvres qu'il mordait en permanence. Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Sam sentait également le souffle de Castiel dans sa nuque, lui envoyant en permanence des frissons, plus particulièrement lorsqu'il lui mordait la peau après que le cadet resserre ses muscles fessiers autour de l'érection de l'ange.

Le plaisir envahissant chaque parcelle de sa grâce, Castiel laissa sortir ses ailes d'un brusque mouvement et les enroula autour de leurs trois corps, tirant des cris de pur bonheur à ses amants. Les mains de Dean migrèrent des hanches de l'ange à ses appendices, les caressant irrégulièrement, et la sensation lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait.

Ses mouvements devinrent bien plus puissants et profonds, faisant gémir Sam en continu, qui était en train de faire des bleus sur la peau de Dean. Le rythme qu'imposait l'ange se répercutait sur le sien, et il ne pouvait même pas embrasser son frère, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes qui lui permettraient de faire ce geste. Sam finit tout de même par mordiller le cou de Dean, sentant le plaisir le prendre par vague de plus en plus puissantes.

Et puis, vint la jouissance, écrasante, glorifiante, brûlante, étouffante. Leurs trois esprits semblèrent se connecter et aucun d'eux ne put dire qui avait jouit en premier, à qui appartenait tel cri ou qui avait grondé d'une voix trop basse pour être reconnaissable. Les trois compagnons s'effondrèrent sur le lit, la force de Castiel ayant soudainement disparue. Si les cris avaient envahi la pièce encore quelques minutes plus tôt, à présent, seul le bruit des respirations hachées sortaient de leurs lèvres.

L'esprit encore embrumé par l'orgasme puissant qui l'avait dévasté, Dean roula sur le côté pour libérer Sam et Castiel, mais le premier le retint dès que sa queue fut sortie du corps de son frère pour le ramener contre eux. L'ange se dégagea en quelques secondes du cadet mais resta collé contre lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Contrairement à ses amants, Sam sentait la fatigue lui tomber dessus, et il eut tout juste le temps de marmonner avant de s'endormir, coincé entre ses deux compagnons.

\- 'vous aime.

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur le visage de Dean, plein d'amour pour son petit frère, et il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'en faire de même avec Castiel.

\- Dors, lui murmura ce dernier, caressant tendrement la peau son dos. _I'm watching over you (1)._

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Dean, une émotion qui sembla soudainement l'éclairer de l'intérieur, et l'air qui illumina son visage réchauffa doucement le cœur de Castiel. La faucheuse posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, fermant les yeux, avant d'en rouvrir un.

\- Cas ?

\- Oui, Dean ?

\- Je vous aime aussi.

Le Winchester ferma immédiatement les yeux, des rougeurs sur les joues, et Castiel eut un tendre sourire.

\- C'est partagé, Dean Winchester.

* * *

(1) : _I'm watching over you_ / Je veille sur vous.

Warning : threesome.


	9. Chapitre IX

_**Petit blabla :**_ Alors je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé le temps de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais le voilà ! Je pose ça en deux-deux alors je n'ai pas le temps de dire grand chose, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

En tout cas... c'est principalement du porn, aujourd'hui. Dommage que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

 _ **J+612.**_

Lorsque Sam se réveilla le matin – ou l'après-midi, il ne savait pas vraiment -, sa première réaction fut de grimacer et d'enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer un grognement. Il avait mal au cul, mais vraiment mal, bien que cela n'ait rien de comparable à la première fois où Castiel l'avait pris. Heureusement que l'ange avait utilisé son mojo, sinon, Dean les aurait pris en flagrant délit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le lit était froid ? Sam laissa son esprit s'ouvrir légèrement comme il avait au fur et à mesure appris à le faire, et eut un sourire attendri en ressentant ses deux hommes dans la cuisine, à discuter autour d'un café – enfin, pour Dean. La faucheuse appréciait toujours les cafés, visiblement, même si techniquement, elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Sam remua légèrement et sentit un liquide s'échapper de ses cuisses, le faisant doucement sourire. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais il adorait cette sensation. Néanmoins, le chasseur finit par se lever, préférant ne pas tâcher les draps plus que cela – même s'ils étaient bons pour aller à laver, sales de sperme comme ils l'étaient. En grimaçant légèrement, le cadet se dirigea vers la douche et étouffa un bâillement en se glissant dans la cabine. Il tâtonna un instant pour trouver le mitigeur, et laissa ensuite couler de l'eau froide sur son corps à la fois tendu et totalement relâché. Le sexe avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui, surtout lorsqu'il appréciait – _aimait_ les personnes avec qui il le pratiquait. Sam sentit sa verge se réveiller face aux souvenirs de la nuit précédente, mais il préféra tourner la température de l'eau. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas capable d'avoir un orgasme maintenant, mais que plutôt, il préférait l'avoir avec son frère et leur ange. Hors, actuellement, ceux-ci étaient de train de parler tranquillement, et Sam préférait ne pas les déranger pour du sexe – malgré tout, Dean ne se confiait pas énormément, alors quand c'était le cas, il fallait saisir ces instants.

Aussi désagréable qu'elle puisse être, l'eau glaciale le calma peu à peu, et le Winchester put augmenter à nouveau la température pour se nettoyer, et en profondeur. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que l'eau dégoulinait sur son corps, Sam sentait sa volonté fléchir, et une de ses mains vint se poser d'elle-même sur son sexe alors que l'autre glissait entre ses fesses. Le chasseur n'eut aucun problème à glisser un premier doigt dans son entrée, le sperme s'en écoulant faisant office de lubrifiant. Et, ouais, définitivement, c'était le meilleur lubrifiant possible.

Sam posa sa tête contre la paroi de la douche, l'eau coulant sur ses cheveux lentement alors que sa respiration déjà hachée laissait des coulées de buée sur le verre. Devant ses yeux dansaient les corps de ses amants, et la sensualité qu'ils laissaient ressortir lui fit avoir un long frisson.

Bloody Hell.

Jamais il n'avait autant pensé avec sa queue au lieu de son cerveau, mais c'était définitivement trop bon. Lentement, Sam caressa son gland, imaginant à la place la bouche de Castiel, tandis que ses doigts se transformaient en la langue de son frère qui glissait dans son anus doucement, jouant avec ses chaires avec plaisir. Et, damn it, les images étaient incroyablement réelles. Sa main qui descendait le long de son érection semblait surmontée de yeux bleus remplis de luxure, et c'était l'ange qui passait douloureusement lentement sur ses testicules, les prenant en bouche avec de douces succions. Castiel passerait sa langue sur les plis de sa peau, remontant sur sa verge, alors que Dean ajouterait un doigt qui jouerait avec sa langue, lentement, le fouillant de l'intérieur en goûtant le sperme de l'ange qui parcourait encore ses parois internes.

\- Hng… murmura Sam, son corps parcourut de tremblement alors qu'il attrapait plus fermement son sexe.

Les images se suivaient sans s'interrompre dans son esprit, toujours plus évocatrices et puissantes, le laissant gémissant, bougeant son corps en même temps que ses mains. Le doigt dans son intimité avait été rejoint par deux autres, et un quatrième tentait de rejoindre les trois précédents. L'eau formait de la vapeur au-dessus de son corps brûlant d'envie, accompagnée de légers soupirs de désir, un peu plus profonds que les autres lorsque son ongle passait dans sa fente.

\- Cas… De'…

Sam rejeta la tête en arrière, tenant désormais il ne savait comment debout au milieu de la douche, le corps cambré alors qu'un quatrième doigt était finalement rentré dans son intimité. C'était juste tellement bon, et ses amants dansaient sous ses yeux sensuellement. À présent, le corps de son grand frère remontait contre lui, et il embrassait sa nuque, avant d'attraper ses hanches en même temps que Castiel avalait son sexe et -

\- Hé, Sammy, tu prendrais pas du bon temps sans nous, huh ?

Sam se colla immédiatement à son frère qui était aussi nu que lui alors que Castiel prenait violemment ses lèvres.

\- Tu aurais pu nous appeler, Sam, dit-il quelques secondes plus tard en faisant la moue.

\- Je – je ne voulais pas vous – aah, vous déranger, souffla le cadet en finissant sur un long gémissement alors que Dean remplaçait ses doigts par les siens, plus petits mais plus épais et calleux.

\- Je crois que tu pensais que je faisais quelque chose comme ça, murmura Dean, avant de d'embrasser sa nuque, et que tu avais dans l'idée que je te prenne sauvagement ensuite, non ?

\- Aah, Dean !

Castiel eut un léger rire face à l'abandon de Sam dans les bras de son frère et prit le sexe du cadet entre ses doigts, serrant douloureusement la base de sa queue.

\- Cas ! Gronda le chasseur.

\- C'est moi. Maintenant, que dirais-tu de nous expliquer ce que tu voulais ?

Damn it. Sam gémit piteusement face à la voix de l'ange. Il avait toujours aimé l'entendre parler pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, et l'humain avait découvert que Castiel aimait vraiment beaucoup quand il parlait de sexe en ayant du sexe. Mais, peut-être que son frère ne -

\- Parle Sammy. Dis nous tout. Je veux savoir ce que pense mon petit frère.

Sam gronda en se plaquant contre son frère, l'excitation le prenant brutalement. Il savait que Castiel était dans le même état. Tous deux avaient toujours voulu savoir, à chaque fois que Dean partait avec une conquête, comment il agissait avec elles, s'il était doux ou violent, s'il parlait ou non, s'il préférait être totalement nu ou à moitié habillé. Sam se racla la gorge, essayant de ramener ses pensées en place, et commença à parler, un peu timidement tout de même.

\- Je… Tu, tu avais glissé ta langue en moi, et tu goûtais le sperme de Cas qui coulait encore sur mes cuisses…

\- Huh, continue, murmura l'aîné en embrassant son cou, continuant de jouer avec ses doigts. Je suis sûre que Cas aime t'entendre, n'est-ce pas, Cas ?

\- Absolument, sourit l'ange en se frottant un peu contre le cadet. Mais tu le sais, hein Sam ?

\- Hng, oui…

L'humain soupira de plaisir, avant de reprendre la parole, un peu plus sûr de lui, mais la voix vibrante par l'envie.

\- Après, Cas me suçait la queue, lentemeeeent, et tu finissais par ajouter un doigt, en me caressant le cul de ta main libre. Ta langue léchait en continu le foutre de Cas qui était en moi et – Dean !

L'aîné eut un sourire en coin en entendant le cri de Sam après qu'il ait enfoncé un troisième doigt en lui. Il sentait l'érection de Dean se frotter contre lui, et Castiel bougea lentement sa main autour de son sexe.

\- Continue, Sam, gronda-t-il, et le chasseur s'exécuta.

\- Cas… Cas, tu me prenais de plus en plus profondément dans ta bouche, et tu passais tes doigts entre mes couilles, hng, juste là, Deaan…

Sam se cambra contre le bassin de son frère et eut un long gémissement, mais le mouvement sur son sexe s'arrêta et le cadet envoya un regard noir à Cas. Celui-ci haussa simplement un sourcil, et l'humain dut déglutir pour reprendre.

\- Tu me prenais en bouche encore plus profondément, en gorge pro-fonde, et tu déglutissais comme tu sais foutrement bien le faire…

L'humain eut un long soupir avant de bouger légèrement, et les doigts de Dean effleurèrent sa prostate.

\- Et moi, Sammy ?

\- Tu continuais à bouger, encore, et tu rajoutais un troisième doigt, avant de remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale, aah… le long de ma colle vertébrale, et tu embrassais ma nuque, avant de me prendre les hanches, mmh, _comme ça, Cas_ … puis tu me prenais profondément…

Le sexe de Sam tressauta dans la main de Castiel qui avait repris ses langoureux mouvements.

\- Cas… murmura le cadet, le corps tremblant de tous les côtés. S'il vous plaît …

\- Nous devrions faire ce qu'il propose, Dean.

\- Bon dieu ouais…

Sam comme Castiel pouvaient entendre le bonheur dans la voix de l'aîné. Les doigts de Dean glissèrent hors du corps de son cadet pour se crocheter sur ses hanches, et horriblement lentement, son érection s'inséra en lui. Un long gémissement échappa à l'humain, qui se transforma en cri lorsque la bouche de Castiel se referma presque brutalement sur lui, le prenant immédiatement en gorge profonde sans lui laisser un instant de répit.

\- Fuck, t'es si serré autour de moi Sammy…

\- Hun, Dean !

Sam gémit encore plus longuement, creusant son dos. Si son imagination avait été productive, elle n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec la réalité. La bouche de Castiel était tellement plus humide, plus chaude, plus vivante autour de lui, le faisant gémir sans interruption, et ses doigts qui parcouraient ses hanches et ses fesses et ses testicules et toutes les parties de son corps à sa portée étaient bien plus doux et fermes et _volontaires_ et Sam en perdait ses exorcismes. Son grand frère n'arrangeait rien, lui mordillant la nuque en disant des paroles obscènes à ses oreilles, assez fort pour que l'ange les entende. Et oui, c'était certifié, celui-ci adorait cela. Castiel adorait entendre Dean parler de sa voix aussi certaine mais pourtant pleine de dévotion autant qu'il aimait la voix de Sam, toujours un peu hésitante mais si désireuse de bien faire.

Le sexe de l'ange était douloureusement tendu contre son ventre, du liquide pré-éjaculatoire glissant de son extrémité, mais sentir les mouvements de Sam incontrôlés dans sa bouche était tellement jouissif. Et puis, il y avait son odeur… Mêlée à l'eau, elle était incroyablement délicate, remplissant la cabine de la douche et se mélangeant avec sa propre odeur et celle de Dean. Castiel glissa sa langue le long du sexe dans sa bouche, avant de remonter en de longs et lents mouvements, le laissant sortir doucement de sa cavité buccale. Sam eut un gémissement désespéré que la faucheuse s'empressa de changer en cri grâce à un coup de rein frappant directement la prostate du chasseur. Toujours à genoux, Castiel reposa sa langue sur l'érection du cadet, et celui-ci trembla de tout son corps.

C'était bon, trop bon, tellement parfait, incroyablement jouissif, et Sam ne put se retenir lorsque leur ange fit cette chose avec sa langue et ses dents. Dans un cri grave, il se cambra brutalement, tous les muscles de son corps se tendant en même temps. Et, une nouvelle fois, l'étrange phénomène se reproduit, sauf qu'en cet instant, Castiel en était parfaitement conscient. Il accueillit la vague de plaisir qui traversa autant son corps que son esprit, le connectant avec ceux de ses compagnons qui se perdaient totalement dans leur orgasme.

C'était…  
Incroyable.

Comme si sa grâce s'alliait à leurs âmes physiquement et mentalement, et il n'y avait plus seulement leurs corps qui s'embrasaient. Une explosion de sensation le parcourut, les siennes, celles de Dean, celle de Sam. Et face à cela, Castiel se perdit complètement. Ses ailes sortirent, sa grâce en fit de même, s'infiltra dans les âmes de ses amants, les marqua, déposa des résidus, et revint en lui, satisfaite, heureuse, _comblée_.

Sam comme Dean s'écroulèrent d'un coup sur le carrelage de la douche, heureusement amortis par les plumes gonflées de Castiel. Ils étaient un enchevêtrement de corps, mais cela ne leur posait actuellement pas le moindre problème. L'eau coulait toujours sur eux, et l'ange la coupa d'un geste.

\- Dudes, marmonna Dean en se redressant, jamais le sexe n'a été autant satisfaisant qu'avec vous.

Sam eut un gloussement, s'attirant les regards étonnés de ses deux amants.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu viens de glousser, Sammy. Glousser. Comme une fille.

Le cadet fronça les sourcils en se passant une main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant intensément, puis finalement, fit ce petit bruit à nouveau.

\- Ouais. J'ai l'impression d'être ivre, mais sans alcool. C'est très agréable.

Sam rit à nouveau, et cette fois, Dean et Castiel partagèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Huh huh.

L'aîné hocha la tête, l'air de dire qu'il comprenait alors que ce n'était pas le cas, et posa une main sur la tête de son frère.

\- Pourtant, t'as pas de fièvre, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ta main est douce, Dean, sourit Sam, appuyant sa tête contre le contact. J'ai des bulles dans le corps, finit-il par lâcher au bout de quelques secondes.

Cela fit immédiatement tilter Castiel, qui leva machinalement une aile pour caresser le dos du plus jeune.

\- Oh. Cela doit être ma grâce. Elle a… intégré vos corps, je crois ? Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr, mon esprit était pris par la jouissance.

Castiel ferma les yeux en posant une main sur le bras de Sam et l'autre sur celui de Dean, les invitant doucement dans sa vision des choses. Contrairement aux humains, il ne voyait pas directement le physique des gens ou des choses, il voyait d'abord leurs âmes. Et celles de ses compagnons étaient brillantes. Sam ne pensait pas tout à fait la même chose. En fait, il aimait voir la grâce de Castiel qui circulait dans son vaisseau et l'âme de son frère qui était abîmée, mais qui se battait envers et contre tout. Par contre, il haïssait voir la sienne. Elle était _tâchée_ de tout, _tâchée_ du sang de démons depuis toujours, _tâchée_ d'être le vaisseau de Lucifer, _tâchée_ de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait fit encore et toujours. Non, décidément, Sam détestait son âme.

Mais… elle semblait étrangement plus _lumineuse_ qu'auparavant. Il y avait cette lueur bleue, là… si semblable à la grâce de Castiel, qui grignotait un peu sa noirceur permanente, qui brillait pour éclairer son âme. En tournant les yeux, Sam regarda la lumière bleue de l'ange qui baignait dedans en continu, douce, tranquille, belle. Elle illuminait totalement la pièce, et le chasseur se rendit compte qu'elle résonnait littéralement dans le corps de son frère et le sien.

Lentement, Castiel les relâcha de son emprise, et ses deux amants ouvrirent les yeux doucement, encore un peu dans les vagues.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? Demanda Dean, stupéfait. Pourquoi on a ta grâce dans nos corps ?

\- Je crois que je vous… je vous ai marqué, dit avec hésitation l'ange. Je veux dire, nous sommes déjà marqué comme étant des… compagnons, mais là, je viens de vous, hum, _revendiquer_ , je dirais. Marquer comme étant à moi, mes humains – enfin, humain et faucheuse.

Décidément, ni Sam ni Dean n'auraient dû autant aimer la possessivité satisfaite qui se dégageait de la voix de l'ange. Mais c'était… incroyablement bandant. Et peu importait qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour dans la douche comme des fous il y a quelques heures, ou hier soir. Vraiment, là, actuellement, ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Et visiblement, Castiel était enthousiaste à l'idée de remettre le couvert.

 _ **J+643.**_

Castiel n'allait définitivement pas s'en remettre. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris la notion de vacances au début, quand Sam leur en avait proposé. Après tout, en tant qu'ange du Seigneur, il ne travaillait pas réellement. Et puis, les chasseurs ne travaillaient pas vraiment régulièrement non plus. Enfin. Il devait dire qu'il avait été agréablement surpris par la proposition de Sam, et surtout par le fait que Dean avait adhéré sans la moindre hésitation. Le cadet aussi, avait été surpris. Il fallait dire que la faucheuse avait toujours fait passer les autres avant lui, et là… il avait rougi sous leurs regards, avant de tourner la tête.

\- Après, moi j'donne juste mon avis, moi, hein, avait-il grommelé, avant de partir nettoyer son arme, comme ils étaient sur une chasse.

Enfin, au final, comme ils étaient en été, Sam avait décidé de prendre le volant, et Dean ainsi que Castiel n'avaient pas arrêté de lui demander pendant tout le trajet où ils allaient. Le cadet s'était arrêté sur le bas-côté, avait demandé à Castiel de s'endormir et d'endormir Dean, parce que sinon, il ne redémarrait pas, et que de toute façon, c'était lui qui savait ou était la réservation. Amusé devant la colère feinte du chasseur mais pas tellement, ses amants avaient échangé un regard, et l'ange s'était exécuté. Dean s'était réinstallé sur les cuisses de son compagnon pour ensuite basculer dans sa transe lorsque Castiel eut posé les doigts sur son front, ce qu'il fit également pour lui après. Il avait même pas hésité, et cela avait réchauffé amoureusement le cœur de Sam. Endormi de force, la créature céleste était presque sans défense, et pourtant, il l'avait fait sans même protester juste parce que le cadet l'avait demandé. Profitant de l'instant, celui-ci avait déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de ses compagnons et passa en première, avant de reprendre la route à toute vitesse.

Et c'est comme ça que Sam les fit rentrer dans un bungalow en face de la mer, éloigné de tout, où le blanc et le bois dominait, où l'air était salé et où le surnaturel n'était pas présent. Et là, entouré des deux frères, allongé sur un hamac, Castiel se sentait foutrement bien. Le tissu tendu était fait pour deux, comme dans toute la location, alors ils se serraient toujours un peu, mais cela ne leur posait pas de problème, au contraire. Les jambes de Dean, entremêlées à celles de l'ange, touchaient les mollet de Sam qui avait enroulé ses bras autour des corps de ses deux amants. Castiel, les yeux ouverts, regardait le ciel en écoutant leurs respirations qui se laissaient être submergées par le bruit des vagues. C'était quelque chose de très reposant de l'avis de l'ange. Le vas et viens incessant des vagues en fond sonore faisait résonner plus fort les battements de leur trois cœurs liés qui criaient leur amour de toute leurs forces, le rendant euphorique et apaisé.

Oui, Castiel aimait définitivement beaucoup ces vacances où ils passaient la plupart du temps à faire l'amour et nager, manger de temps en temps et se balader tranquillement dans les rues de la ville un peu plus loin. C'était étrange à quel point les mentalités pouvaient être différentes en fonction d'un endroit où d'un autre, mais Castiel trouvait ça fascinant. Personnes n'avait fait une quelconque remarque sur leurs mains liées ou sur le fait qu'ils soient des hommes. Enfin, l'ange n'aurait pas remarqué cette absence de jugement si Dean ne l'avait pas noté. Légèrement perturbé, Sam avait alors demandé pourquoi son frère en était si heureux alors que pourtant il avait couché avec des gens pour de l'argent, sortant avec des hommes publiquement sans y faire attention.  
Dean s'était tu et le cadet avait senti qu'il avait poussé une corde sensible, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser, Dean avait lâché une phrase qui s'était gravée dans leurs cœurs.

\- C'était pour de l'argent et pour du sexe, Sammy. Rien de concret qui soit important dans le temps. Ce que pensaient les autres, je m'en foutais, car je n'étais pas concerné. Toi, Cas et moi, c'est de l'amour, je me soucie de votre bien-être et je veux que vous soyez heureux, alors je ne veux pas que vous subissiez des critiques pour notre mode de vie.

\- Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de… Colhon ?

Les yeux de Dean s'étaient perdus un instant dans le vide alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et la jalousie avait presque étranglé ses deux amants. La faucheuse s'en était rendu compte quasiment tout de suite, et il avait ramené son regard sur eux, levant les mains devant lui avec un léger rire.

\- Dudes ! S'était-il exclamé, les regardant avec des yeux pétillants. Sullivan était un client. Certes, le meilleur maître que j'ai eu, et certes, on a baisé même après que j'ai quitté le milieu, mais ce n'était rien face à vous. Au mieux, nous étions des amis avec intérêts. C'est tout. Je l'appréciais, mais je ne serait pas mort pour lui comme je suis mort pour vo-

Sam avait brusquement attrapé le bras de Dean, le tirant avec Castiel dans une ruelle assombrie par les maisons en bois surmontée par des feuilles de palmiers, et là, Dean avait été tendrement embrassé par ses deux compagnons, la surprise s'effaçant rapidement alors qu'il se mettait à gémir doucement de plaisir. Il n'y avait rien eu de sexuel ou même sensuel, juste un amour qui avait besoin d'être exprimé le plus doucement possible. Et un zeste de jalousie, aussi, quand même.

Enfin. Castiel adorait les vacances. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour les deux frères qui se jetaient toujours dans la bataille sans se soucier de mourir – enfin, Dean était une faucheuse, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Et puis, l'ange ne faisait absolument pas la même chose de son côté. Pas du tout. Sam bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, les sourcils froncés, un gémissement de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres. Immédiatement, Castiel se concentra sur lui et Dean se réveilla, redressant la tête. Les deux hommes effleurèrent l'esprit du cadet, grimaçant de concret en voyant le brouillard qui obscurcissait les rêves de Sam. Lentement, ils se frayèrent un chemin à l'intérieur, chassant les images de sang et de corps, de démons et d'humains, de flingues et de sel, de Lucifer et d'Apocalypse, les remplaçant par un amour inconditionnel, tendre et invincible.

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, la respiration de Sam était apaisée et un fin sourire flottait sur son visage endormi. Et là, Castiel et Dean eurent l'impression que oui, rien ne pourrait jamais plus les séparer, pas même le néant.


	10. Chapitre X

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonsoiiir ! Comment allez-vous ? Je sais qu'il est asez tard, mais hé, c'étaient les portes ouvertes pour moi aujourd'hui, alors j'ai couru toute la journée - et quand je dis que j'ai couru, c'est littéralement, j'ai couru x) Enfin bref ! L'important, c'est que j'ai réussis à poster mwéhéhé :3 J'espère que cette histoire continue de vous plaire, parce que là, on repart pour un petit tour ! Si jamais il reste des fautes d'orthographe, c'est uniquement dû à mon manque d'attention, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Warning et traduction en fin de chapitre, so... enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+650.**_

\- Dean !

\- Non, Sammy, même pas en rêve, je choisis la musique.

\- Mais cela fait trois fois que ta cassette joue en boucle !

\- Ouais, mais c'est celui qui conduit qui – _Castiel_ ! Bordel !

\- Vous étiez agaçants.

L'ange eut un petit sourire satisfait et se réinstalla tranquillement sur les genoux de Sam. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans l'Impala après avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois, les choses étaient venues naturellement. Pas question que l'un d'entre eux soit à l'arrière, seul, ou que le conducteur soit le seul devant. C'était trois ou rien. Mais comme il était impossible de n'avoir personne pour conduire Baby… Et bien, ils se casaient à trois sur la banquette avant. Et tant pis si Castiel devait poser son trench-coat qui gênait Dean quand celui-ci regardait dans le rétro, tant pis si Sam se cognait par fois la tête au plafond, et tant pis si Dean manquait de tourner de l'œil à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux posait ses chaussures pas assez propres sur le tableau de bord.

Trois, ou rien.

\- Mais -

\- Non, Dean. Et puis, j'aime beaucoup cette musique, moi.

Sam eut un sourire et enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'ange alors que Dean levait les yeux au ciel en entendant des notes... d'indie folk raisonner dans l'Impala.

\- Sérieusement, Sammy, comment est-ce que t'as fait pour qu'il ait des goûts musicaux comme ça ?

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- C'est ce que je te reproche, râla Dean, mais l'amusement dans sa voix le discréditait totalement.

\- Est-ce que l'on peut apprécier la musique, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Hum, je sais pas, souffla Sam en déposant de légers baisers dans le cou de Castiel.

\- Saaam…

Les deux frères rirent de concret, et ce fut Castiel qui, cette fois, leva les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins, il se blottit quand même un peu plus contre Sam, savourant le contact de l'humain. Le corps de Sam dégageait une chaleur très agréable, tranquille et douce.

Oui, décidément, le cadet Winchester pouvait être extrêmement piquant quand il faisait l'amour, les réduisant, lui et Dean, à des états de masses gémissantes de plaisir, mais le reste du temps, il était tendre et délicat, ce qui paraissait totalement contradictoire avec sa taille de géant. Enfin. Castiel était plus grand que l'Empire State Building, alors…

Mais bon, il avait beau être _a freaking Angel of the Lord (1)_ , être serré dans les bras de son humain comme si celui-ci pouvait le protéger du monde, c'était franchement génial. Comme s'il venait d'entendre ses pensées – ce qui en quelque sorte était le cas -, Sam resserra ses bras autour de l'ange, déposant de nouveaux baisers dans son cou.

Castiel haleta doucement en sentant soudainement une partie de sa grâce remonter le long de son corps. Sauf que cela avait beau être _sa_ grâce, c'était celle qui logeait dans le corps de son petit humain. Elle était changée, différente, mais elle le rassurait totalement. Tendrement, elle remonta le long de sa propre grâce, la choyant délicatement, et Castiel se perdit lentement entre les baisers dans son cou et les ondulations des deux grâces qui se rencontraient. C'était doux et délicat, quelque chose d'adorable. Puis la troisième partie de sa grâce rejoint les deux autres en arrivant de son genou, et en ouvrant des yeux légèrement vitreux, l'ange vit la main de Dean lui caresser tendrement la jambe.

À ce moment-là, Castiel se sentit totalement apaisé. Le monde entier lui paraissant magnifique, encore plus que d'habitude, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il sombra dans un sommeil naturel. Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard attendri en sentant les battements de cœur ainsi que la respiration de leur amant ralentir lentement, comme pour un humain.

Et c'était foutrement bon, de sentir à quel point Castiel mettait sa vie entre leurs mains.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand les trois compagnons se garèrent devant le bunker, Castiel dormait encore comme un bébé sans trench-coat. Dean fit le tour de l'Impala pour aller ouvrir la porte à Sam, et celui-ci sortit prudemment de son siège en essayant de ne pas cogner Castiel en le portant. Mais visiblement, celui-ci avait décidé de faire le koala, puisqu'une fois que le cadet fut debout, il glissa légèrement entre ses bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de l'humain et nouant ses mains derrière son cou. Il eut un petit grognement de satisfaction, et Dean dut dissimuler son rire en toux pour ne pas le réveiller. Sam leva les yeux au ciel en passant ses mains sous les cuisses de Castiel pour pouvoir mieux le porter, avant de dire à Dean :

\- Puisque tu te moques, débarrasse l'Impala tout seul, moi, je peux pas, je suis pris.

Cela n'avait pas fait rire l'aîné, qui avait offert à son petit frère une bitch face digne de ce dernier avant de s'exécuter en ronchonnant – mais pas trop fort quand même pour ne pas réveiller leur ange. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait de cette façon.

Au final, quand Dean rejoignit ses amants dans leur chambre après avoir passé un bref coup de téléphone, Castiel était enroulé à Sam qui le regardait avec un regard émerveillé, et Dean comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Les mains douces de l'ange étaient serrées en poing contre le torse du cadet, et ses bras étaient totalement en travers de celui-ci pour ne pas le laisser partir. Enfin, de toute façon, Sam ne le pouvait pas vraiment. D'un part, la tête de l'ange était enfouie dans son cou, ses cheveux en bataille lui caressant la peau à chacune de ses respirations ; son torse était totalement plaqué contre le côté du corps de l'humain, et ses jambes avaient pris en étau l'une du plus jeune.

Oui, un koala.

Ou un bébé kangourou.

\- Dean ? Demanda doucement Sam en redressant la tête.

\- Ouais ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais venir t'allonger pour qu'il se mette contre toi ? j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche mais -

\- Mais tu ne veux pas le laisser seul, t'inquiètes, je m'en occupe, dit Dean, finissant la phrase de son frère en se déshabillant pour ne garder que son boxer.

Sam observa avec tendresse son grand frère se placer de l'autre côté de l'ange, le prenant en petite cuillère contre lui en posant sa tête au dessus du crâne de Castiel. En cet instant, Sam ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point leur lien l'avait rajeuni. C'était comme si Dean n'avait pas passé quarante ans en Enfer, comme s'il n'avait pas fait un passage au Purgatoire ou quelque temps à s'occuper des âmes de Death.

C'était… Toute la tristesse qui habitait encore les traits de son frère avait disparu, et Sam le trouvait encore plus magnifique.

\- Sammy, tu vas prendre ta douche ou tu vas rester au milieu de la pièce comme un con ? Parce que je voudrais bien que tu ramènes ton cul pour t'allonger.

Sam secoua la tête en souriant mais se dirigea tout de même dans la salle de bain. C'était tout Dean, après tout.

Beaucoup d'amour caché sous beaucoup de grognements.

Mais bon. Il l'aimait comme ça, après tout. Il aimait son frère, son vrai frère, celui qui risquait tout pour lui et Castiel et qu'il engueulait après parce qu'il venait de faire le con en risquant sa vie – même si c'était une faucheuse -, celui qui mangeait des tartes en permanence et des burgers et de la bière, celui qui faisait des blagues pas drôles, celui qui était son tiers. Ouais, Sam aimait son frère. Il se doucha rapidement et nettoya ses cheveux en faisant deux shampoings, parce que premièrement, les cheveux longs, cela demandait de l'entretien, et deuxièmement, il savait que Dean avait beau l'appeler Samantha en se moquant d'eux, lui comme Castiel adoraient passer leurs mains dedans. Sam ne les sécha toutefois pas, se contentant de les essorer assez pour qu'ils ne mouillent pas l'oreiller, et enfila un tee-shirt et un sous-vêtement avant de rejoindre son frère dans leur lit, s'allongeant derrière lui. Au final, c'était lui la plus grande cuillère, et quand même, il aimait ça aussi.

 _ **J+651.**_

Ce fut un cri brisé qui réveilla les deux frères, accompagné d'une vague d'horreur et de terreur mêlées. Immédiatement, les deux hommes étaient debout, totalement près au combat, un flingue dans la main de l'un et le couteau de Ruby dans la main de l'autre. Mais il n'y avait pas le moindre ennemi dans la pièce ni une quelconque présence qui se serait avérée dangereuse. Il y avait _juste_ Castiel qui se recroquevillait sur les draps comme un enfant perdu, puant la peur et la frayeur à des kilomètres, et tremblant de toutes les plumes de ses ailes qui étaient sorties comme pour le protéger dans un cocon noir ébène.

\- Cas ? Demanda Dean, inquiet. Tout va bien Sunshine ?

Si Sam appelait Castiel Angel, Dean l'appelait Sunshine, et c'était venu si naturellement que personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Un gémissement étouffé leur répondit, et les deux frères posèrent leurs armes pour se rapprocher de leur amant.

\- Castiel ? Est ce que tu peux ouvrir tes ailes, Angel ?

\- Sam…

Le soufflement de détresse fut comme une lame qui s'enfonça dans le cœur de ses compagnons et ils s'avancèrent doucement pour effleurer les ailes de Castiel. Presque immédiatement, celles-ci s'ouvrirent en grand avant de se refermer derrière eux dans un claquement de plumes, les isolant dans un cocon noir. Castiel, qui était toujours en chemise et pantalon, bien que pieds-nus, avait les jambes serrées contre son torse et ses bras passés autour pour les ramener encore plus près de lui. Dès que ses ailes se furent immobilisées, il releva légèrement sa tête qui était jusque-là enfouie contre ses genoux, regardant ses amants par dessous ses cils rougis.

\- Sam… murmura-t-il, Dean…

Ses deux amants s'avancèrent prudemment vers leur ange, qui, à ce moment, ne ressemblait pas réellement au guerrier céleste qu'il était.

\- Cas, Sunshine, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- La douleur, Dean, elle est tellement forte…

Sam s'apprêtait à demander de quelle douleur Castiel parlait quand il se rendit compte que lui la ressentait _aussi_. Elle était lancinante, profonde, horrible. Sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de se concerter, Sam et Dean entourèrent l'ange de leur bras, essayant de lui transmettre tout le réconfort qu'ils pouvaient. Mais la douleur était si _puissante_ …

Les ailes de Castiel se resserrèrent autour de ses amants, les étouffant presque dans un cocon de plumes, mais Dean et Sam avaient besoin de ce contact, tout comme l'ange qui peinait à se calmer. Il avait cru, en ressentant la mort de Dean, que son monde s'arrêtait, que rien ne pourrait jamais être pire – enfin, perdre également Sam serait pire. Mais _là_ , Castiel avait l'impression que ce n'était pas _son_ monde qui s'arrêtait, mais le monde _entier_ , que l'odeur de ses amants se figeait, que les insectes dans la terre autour du bunker mourraient, que le vent s'immobilisait, que le soleil arrêtait de briller.

Il avait la sensation… que l'univers _tout entier_ avait arrêté de vivre et qu'il sombrait lentement dans l'obscurité.

C'était putain de terrifiant.

Castiel ne pouvait arrêter de pleurer, le sang tâchant ses joues comme sa chemise et les épaules de ses amants. Il y avait tant de peine qui écrasait, littéralement, son cœur, que ses poumons ne parvenaient pas à récupérer de l'air, et il se sentait lentement étouffer, comme s'il se noyait. Seule la présence des frères l'empêchait d'imploser, de laisser sa grâce détruire son vaisseau et le bunker et les environs et tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de cinq cent kilomètres.

Et alors que ses amants lui murmuraient de tendres paroles de réconfort tremblotante, ce fut à ce moment-là que Castiel le ressentit.  
Ou plutôt, l'entendit.

Le _silence_. Le _silence_ qui régnait dans sa tête était assourdissant. Alors Castiel hurla pour le remplir, et ses amants ne purent que faire de même en l'entendant. Mais... ce n'était pas possible.  
C'était irréalisable.

Ses frères… Ses frères ne pouvaient pas avoir disparu. Pas _tous_ ses frères.

Ils ne pouvaient pas, c'était impossible, impensable, incompréhensible.

Sans réfléchir, Castiel serra Sam et Dean contre lui et ouvrit les yeux, étendant ses ailes au maximum. Il utilisa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte l'âme des deux frères pour faire sauter les protections anti-ange incrustées partout dans le bunker, et d'un coup d'aile, il s'envola, emportant ses deux amants avec lui.

Quand Sam ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se pencher en avant, régurgitant son dernier repas. La douleur qui habitait les cieux était trop importante pour son âme qui pleurait devant ce désastre. Partout, les nuages étaient rougis ou bleuis par du sang et de la grâce mêlés, accompagnés de ruisseaux d'un bleu maladif qui se teintait en un violet puant la mort par endroit. Des éclairs s'abattaient en permanence sur le haut des bâtiments détruits, et tous les Paradis se mélangeaient, sans frontières, sans barrières ; avec la chaire brûlée qui tapissait des dalles détruites sur des nuages soufflés. Il n'y avait pas la moindre âme où la moindre grâce vivante, ou du moins, existante. Tout était mort, exécuté, _anéanti_.

Si Dean n'avait pas été là pour le retenir, Castiel se serrait effondré sur les nuages déchiquetés où ils se trouvaient. Le Paradis n'était _plus_. Des sanglots le secouèrent brutalement et il se réfugia dans les bras de la faucheuse, bientôt rejoint par Sam qui s'était essuyé la bouche, gardant un goût de vomi désagréable dans la gorge.

\- Dean - Ils sont – ils sont – ils sont morts, Sam, ils sont tous _morts_ , ils ont été tués, il n'y a plus personnes, oh Père, comment avez-vous pu laisser cela arriver…

La détresse de Castiel se ressentait dans toutes les cellules de ses amants qui le tenaient contre eux. La grâce vibrante en eux était hurlante de détresse, leur déchirant les tympans. Et si l'âme vivante de Sam était gémissante de douleur face à ce carnage, Dean ne pouvait accepter ce... massacre. Il avait passé peu de temps, finalement, aux côtés de Death dans son rôle de faucheuse, mais les notions de vies et de mort avaient fini par rentrer dans sa tête de Winchester qui bravait les frontières entre ces deux états en permanence.

Mais si Death lui avait appris que ce qui était mort était censé rester mort, il lui avait aussi appris la balance de la vie, la nécessité de garder un équilibre entre la vie et la mort. Et là… l'équilibre avait été totalement rompu. Il n'y avait plus d'existence vivante en cet endroit. Tout était mort, la balance avait été brisée et cela ne pouvait pas être accepté.

Et encore moins quand Dean voyait, entendait, _ressentait_ toute la tristesse de la grâce de Castiel qui se retrouvait seule, totalement seule, sans ses frères, sans ceux qui avaient été sa famille pendant des siècles et des siècles. Avant, autour de la résonance des parties de grâces en lui et Sam avec celle de Castiel, il y avait toujours comme des bruissements, des chuchotements, le dialogue de toutes les grâces de ses frères et sœurs. Maintenant… il n'y avait plus rien. Et Dean sentait ce trou béant, dans sa poitrine, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué être rempli auparavant.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être des heures, les sanglots de Castiel finirent par se tarir, et il renifla doucement, silencieux, avant de relever la tête du cou de Dean, se décalant des deux corps qui l'entouraient comme pour le protéger et lui faire oublier le massacre autour d'eux. D'un œil vide, terne et morne, Castiel parcourut les horizon du regard, la vue encore légèrement rougie par ses larmes. Il ne restait… plus rien. Machinalement, l'ange, le _dernier_ ange, le seul ange au monde attrapa les mains de ses compagnons ; et d'un pas hésitant, il commença à marcher, traversant des mètres et des mètres de nuages et de débris calcinés et déchirés.

La souffrance qui se dégageait des âmes violées lui donna envie de vomir, une étrange sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais comprendre. Mais Castiel continua à avancer, serrant les mains de ses amants à en faire blanchir ses phalanges, et parcourut des kilomètres avec eux, des larmes coulant sur son visage en voyant les vestiges de grâces déchiquetées et d'âmes démembrées.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait, si c'était un survivant ou une indication sur le responsable de ce massacre, mais il cherchait à travers ses yeux rougis par ses larmes qui coulaient sur le sol, ajoutant des traînées rouges dessus. Puis, d'un coup, Dean se figea, attirant sur lui l'attention de ses amants.

\- Dean ? Demanda Sam doucement.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, lâchant la main de Castiel pour s'agenouiller au sol, ses émotions se bousculant dans son ventre. Ses compagnons se rapprochèrent de lui, la peine de Castiel s'éloignant de son cœur pour le laisser se concentrer sur la faucheuse qui tremblait doucement.

\- Mom…

Dean éloigna la poussière et les cendres sur le visage presque calciné, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Sam et Castiel sentirent très clairement la pointe de glace qui traversa le cœur de l'aîné lorsque celui-ci laissa échapper une larme, attrapant le corps pour le ramener contre lui doucement. Sam s'agenouilla également, ramenant son frère contre lui avec leur mère. Certes, il ne l'avait pas connu réellement, mais elle avait vécu à travers les souvenirs de Dean qui lui racontait, des étoiles dans les yeux, les recettes des tartes qu'elle lui faisait. Les deux frères ne pouvaient que comprendre ce que ressentait Castiel.

Celui-ci, frissonnant, se pencha au-dessus d'eux et déploya ses ailes qui paraissaient ternes et fatiguées, comme portant tout le poids du monde, et enroula ses amants dedans, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il faisait ça pour les réconforter ou pour qu'ils partagent leur peine ensemble.

Sans doute un peu des deux.

Au bout de longues minutes, Dean finit par sécher ses larmes amères et déposa un baiser sur le front de Mary Winchester. Les traits de la jeune femme étaient figés dans une grimace de douleur insupportable, et ses yeux étaient ouverts et vitreux. Dean les referma tendrement et s'appuya sur son frère qui passa un bras autour de lui afin de l'aider à se relever lentement. Instinctivement, les trois hommes se débrouillèrent pour toucher au maximum les autres, dans un câlin qui faisait tâche au milieu de cette Apocalypse.

\- On doit trouver les responsables de ce massacre, marmonna Dean, enfoncé dans le trench-coat de Castiel.

\- On doit les faire payer, ajouta Castiel, le front appuyé contre le torse de Sam qui avait enroulé ses grands bras autour d'eux.

\- On va le faire, guys, on va le faire… Je vous promets que ceux qui ont fait ça ne s'en ressortiront pas vivants.

Dean et Castiel ne surent pas si ce fut la promesse de Sam qui les détendit ou si ce fut la vague de tendresse qui s'échappa de son corps pour se diriger dans celui de ses amants, mais les deux hommes se sentirent soudain… mieux. Comme si le poids de tous les morts venait de s'alléger un petit peu. Tendrement, Sam releva le visage de Castiel d'une de ses mains et essuya les traces de ses larmes, déposant de doux baisers pour les effacer totalement. Un petit sourire finit par se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'ange, illuminant doucement ses yeux, et il embrassa lentement son humain pour le remercier. C'était un baiser qui disait _je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous_ , et qui répondait _mais moi non plus_. Dean frissonna entre eux, et sans hésiter, Castiel écarta ses ailes, quittant le Paradis – qui n'avait de ça que le nom.

Ce fut l'arrivée dans le bunker qui fit tilter Sam.

\- Cas…

\- Oui, Sam ?

\- Est ce que tu as brisé les sceaux pour réussir à voler directement au Paradis ?

Les deux frères observèrent avec étonnement Castiel qui avait les joues légèrement rouges, et cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de ses larmes.

\- Hum… je n'avais pas la puissance nécessaire pour les briser seul, alors j'ai… utilisé vos âmes.

\- Tu… Damn it, c'est possible, ça ? S'étonna Dean en regardant avec stupeur Castiel.

\- Et bien, je ne savais pas que j'avais les capacités nécessaires, mais…

\- Mais le lien, dit Sam en finissant la phrase de l'ange, qui hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Je crois que depuis que je vous ai marqués, et que ma grâce s'est logée dans vos âmes, et bien, je peux les utiliser, comme vous pouvez utiliser ma grâce.

\- On peut ? Demanda Sam, s'attirant un regard incompréhensif que Castiel.

\- Évidement. Tu l'utilises, peut-être inconsciemment, mais tu l'utilises quand nous faisons l'amour, et que tu brouilles nos sens pour que notre plaisir soit décuplé.

\- Oh.

Sam resta bouche bée, avant d'avoir un sourire.

\- C'était donc ça.

L'atmosphère se détendit progressivement, et les images de destructions disparaissaient lentement pour s'arrêter en arrière-plan, là où les trois hommes ne pouvaient pas les oublier mais où ils pouvaient vivre et aimer sans se sentir coupable à chaque instant. Dans la pièce, la chaleur commença à monter de quelques degrés, mais finalement, ils s'éloignèrent les uns des autres, retenant les frissons d'anticipation qui les traversaient.

\- On doit d'abord trouver qui a le pouvoir de détruire le Paradis comme ça, soupira Sam.

\- Ouais. On lui pète la gueule, et puis après, on réserve une journée de sexe.

\- … C'est un bon programme, Dean.

Ce dernier songea vaguement qu'il espérait que cela se passerait en Alaska.

* * *

(1) : _a freaking Angel of the Lord_ / Un putain d'ange du Seigneur.

Warning : je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment vraiment un warning, mais hurt!castiel.


	11. Chapitre XI

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? Pas trop en retard sur les nouveaux épisodes de Supernatural ? Parce que bon, je dois avouer que moi, je suis un peu à la ramasse en ce moment (et évidement, on ajoute à cela Shadowhunters... duuuh. Je ne m'en sortirais jamais) !

Enfin, en tout cas, je voulais chaleureusement remercier _Alice Nagini Riddle_ pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent ^0^ ! Autrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, traduction à la fin, et... enjoy !

* * *

 _ **J+652.**_

Malheureusement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples que cela. Tout d'abord, Dean avait fait le rituel pour appeler un démon, s'attendant à voir Crowley, mais ce ne fut qu'un simple démon des croisement qui apparut, et en mauvais état. « _The King is dead, the King is_ \- _(1)_ », avait-il eu simplement le temps d'énoncer, avant d'imploser, envoyant des bout de chair et de fumée noire compacte partout dans la pièce du bunker, redécorant totalement les murs avec une faute de goût évident.

Les trois compagnons en étaient restés stupéfaits, avant de refaire le rituel, une peur désagréable commençant à s'insérer en eux, en plus de la douleur de la destruction du Paradis. Mais lorsqu'un autre démon apparut après de longues secondes, encore plus abîmé que le premier, pour être détruit quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence. Quelque chose de mauvais, de très mauvais s'était passé aux Enfers, aussi mauvais que ce qui était arrivé au Paradis. Et, honnêtement, cela avait beau être les Enfers, s'ils étaient détruits, la chose qui s'annonçait était pire, bien pire que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

Surtout que, Crowley étant Crowley, cela voulait dire que malgré sa roublardise que les chasseurs ne pouvaient qu'admirer – sans jamais l'avoir avoué -, la chose ne souhaitait pas discuter, préférant commettre des génocides, purement et simplement.

Et lorsqu'ils avaient modifié le rituel pour appeler Crowley directement… Ce dernier n'était pas arrivé. Il n'était jamais arrivé. Pas en tant que King of Hell, pas en tant que King of the Crossroad, non, rien du tout. Il n'était pas arrivé.

Fuck. Cela leur avait fait mal, parce que même si Crowley était un démon, que Castiel était un ange et que les deux frères étaient des chasseurs, Crowley avait presque toujours été là. Souvent avec un as dans la manche, souvent pas très honnête, mais il avait été _là_.

Mais maintenant Crowley était mort et les enfers étaient détruits et le Paradis était saccagé.

\- Fuck, qu'est ce qui peut être assez puissant pour détruire sans laisser de survivants le Paradis et les Enfers ? Ragea Dean, frappant la table du poing, et ni Sam ni Castiel ne firent la moindre remarque sur la trace qu'il y laissa.

\- À part les Archanges, je n'en ai aucune idée, dit Castiel, inquiet, et une douleur sourde toujours présent dans sa grâce.

\- Mais tu as tué Raphaël, Gabriel est mort, et Lucifer ainsi que Michael sont dans la Cage !

\- Justement, c'est pour cela que ça n'a aucun sens. En plus, si Michael et Lucifer avaient trouvé un moyen de s'échapper pour rejouer l'Apocalypse, ils se seraient combattus, et sur Terre. Ils n'auraient pas cherché à détruire le Paradis ou l'Enfer, surtout que Lucifer aurait voulu prendre le contrôle de ces derniers, pas les éliminer.

\- En gros, on est dans la merde totale, résuma Dean.

 _ **J+653.**_

\- Tu m'as appelé, Dean. J'espère pour toi que vous avez une bonne raison à cela, parce que nous sommes… légèrement débordés.

Death se tenait devant les trois chasseurs, dans la salle principale du bunker. Dean l'avait simplement prié – techniquement, pour les faucheuses, Death était leur Dieu, alors cette méthode marchait plus ou moins bien - de se montrer, pour simplement parler, pas pour un deal ou quelque chose du genre. Seulement, ils avaient été habitués à voir Death toujours propre sur lui-même, en costume tiré à quatre épingles, net et sur mesure ; mais là... Death semblait ne pas avoir arrêté de courir partout depuis trois jours.

\- Comment ça, débordés ? Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les Enfers et le Paradis ont été détruits, mais je crois que vous êtes déjà au courant, non ? Enfin, nous devons ré-acheminer tous les êtres vers le néant, qui nous pose quelques problèmes, également.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe ? Fit Castiel, fronçant les sourcils.

Death ne répondit pas immédiatement et croisa ses mains dans le dos, fixant les trois chasseurs qui déglutirent difficilement. Quelque chose dans le regard de Death leur disait que s'ils avaient réussi à éviter l'Apocalypse, cela avait été un jeu d'enfant face à ce qui les attendait. Et évidemment, cela allait être eux qui se prendraient tout dans la gueule.

Comme d'habitude.

Machinalement, les trois hommes échangèrent un regard, se rapprochant les uns des autres sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. L'épaule de Dean frotta celle de Castiel, qui posa une main dans le creux de ses reins, alors que Sam, de l'autre côté de son frère, agrippait le bras de l'ange de ses longs doigts, se reposant contre le côté de Dean.

Étrangement, cela sembla être la chose qui décida Death, puisqu'un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles. C'était un sourire attendri, tel que Dean n'en avait jamais vu, mais il disparut rapidement alors que Death reprenait un visage neutre.

\- Hum, il semblerait que je doive expliquer les choses depuis le début. Depuis la nuit des temps, l'amour et la haine s'équilibrent naturellement. Il y avait certes des liens d'amour très puissants, mais également des fortes haines. Mais, lorsque le lien entre Michael et Lucifer est devenu bien trop puissant, la haine de ce dernier envers les humains ne s'est qu'agrandie, et il en a résulté son emprisonnement dans la cage, commença Death.

\- Lucifer et Michael… s'aimaient ? S'étrangla Dean, regardant Castiel

\- Oui. C'était très beau, très pur, jusqu'à ce que la haine de Lucifer ait pris le dessus.

\- C'est exact, Castiel, dit Death. La haine a pris le pas sur l'amour, et pour rééquilibrer la balance, les âmes des humains ont été dotées de la capacité à ressentir bien plus d'émotions que les anges. Pourquoi cela n'a pas été l'inverse, cette information n'est pas de votre ressort. Enfin. La haine et l'amour récupérèrent un niveau à peu près égal, sous la responsabilité des humains, bien qu'ils ne le surent pas. Les démons et les anges devaient les conduire à haïr et aimer équitablement.

\- Attendez deux minutes. J'ai toujours cru comprendre que les anges étaient des soldats ! S'exclama Sam.

\- Nous sommes des soldats, Sam. Notre rôle était de mettre en marche des guerres lorsque l'amour était trop présent. Les démons, eux, détruisaient les humains qui possédaient trop de violence en eux, et qui risquaient de faire basculer la balance. Seulement, au fur et à mesure, nous nous sommes... détournés des humains, fit Castiel avec une légère grimace. Le fait était que les hommes trouvaient toujours le moyen de détruire ce qu'ils aimaient ou d'aimer ce qu'ils détruisaient ; ce qu'ils font toujours.

\- Bref, coupa Death, le fait est que pour éviter les débordements comme celui de Lucifer et Michael, chaque lien considéré comme trop puissant, qu'il soit de haine ou d'amour, a été soigneusement réduit en miettes. Mais, comme vous devez vous en douter, cela n'a pas été le cas du vôtre.

\- Alors nous sommes responsables de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Dean, une boule dans la gorge rendant sa voix incroyablement rauque.

Cependant, si elle était magnifique, ni Sam ni Castiel ne voulaient y penser, la culpabilité leur retournant les tripes.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, tout à été fait pour que votre lien reste mort. Les anges, comme les démons, n'ont cessé de jouer avec les circonstances pour faire naître le plus de rancœur possible entre vous deux, d'abord, dit Death en pointant du menton Sam et Dean, car comme vous étiez les vaisseaux des Archanges, il était impossible de vous tuer. Cependant, les choses ont rapidement dégénéré, comme il est toujours le cas quand il s'agit de vous, et les anges ont été obligés d'envoyer Castiel te chercher aux Enfers.

\- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté, et une vague d'affection parcourut les deux frères à ce geste. Comment tous les anges pouvaient être au courant du lien concernant Dean, Sam et moi, alors que je ne l'étais pas ?

\- L'information a été effacée de ta mémoire, dit simplement Death en haussant les épaules. Si tu avais eu connaissance du lien entre Sam et Dean, ta grâce t'aurais poussé à les rencontrer, encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Aussi, lorsque tu te fus proposé volontaire pour aller chercher Dean aux Enfers, les anges se sont opposé à ta démarche mais ne pouvaient pas réellement te l'interdire, car sinon, tu te serais demandé pourquoi, et ce, malgré les lavages de cerveau effectués par Naomi. Après tout, ta grâce, elle, se serait souvenue que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Death haussa légèrement les épaules, avant de reprendre.

\- Enfin. Tout le monde, anges comme démons, a grincé des dents lorsque Sam et toi vous êtes rapprochés, mais vous étiez ensemble avant que personne n'ait le temps de faire quelque chose. Le seul espoir restait donc que vous ne parveniez pas à vous lier à Dean, mais… les choses ont fini par se faire. Et maintenant, vous devez prendre vos responsabilités.

\- No way ! S'exclama Dean, les joues rougies de colère. Notre vie a été totalement merdique parce que tout le monde refusait notre lien, et maintenant que l'on est enfin heureux, on devrait quoi, crever ? Se séparer ? Bloody hell !

\- Préfères-tu que les humains meurent, Dean ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il va se passer si vous ne faites rien, dit Death en fronçant les sourcils. De plus, votre lien est trop puissant pour que la mort l'efface, ou même le néant. Alors, non, vous n'allez pas mourir, même si techniquement, cela est déjà ton cas, Dean, ni vous séparer, car vous allez avoir besoin de toute la puissance de votre lien.

Les trois compagnons échangèrent un regard qui se voulait rassurant, mais c'était peine perdu. Ils se connaissaient trop bien pour se laisser tromper par une prétendue assurance, surtout maintenant.

\- Que doit-on faire ? Finit par demander Sam, ne souhaitant pas vraiment entendre la réponse.

\- L'équilibre a été rompu une fois de trop, expliqua Death. Maintenant, même si un lien de haine aussi puissant que le vôtre était créé, cela ne suffirait pas. C'est une évolution, les choses ne peuvent plus redevenir comme avant. Nous sommes actuellement dans une apocalypse d'un autre genre. Si le lien haine-amour était un équilibre, ce n'est plus le cas, et l'un doit prendre le pas sur l'autre pour que les choses puissent revenir à la normale. Vous allez, Winchester, devoir trouver la personne qui est aussi remplie de haine que vous êtes rempli d'amour. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, vous risquez bien d'en avoir besoin.

\- Quoi ? Non – Death !

Mais Dean eut beau s'époumoner, le cavalier de l'Apocalypse ne réapparut pas, les laissant avec l'avenir du monde sur les bras. Encore une fois.

Aussi, quelques heures plus tard, les trois compagnons, une bière dans la main, tentaient tant bien que mal de remettre en ordre ce qu'ils avaient appris.

\- N'empêche, grogna Dean, on a l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film. Sérieusement ? L'amour et la haine ? Un équilibre ? C'est des conneries, tout ça.

\- Non, Dean, murmura Castiel, qui n'avait prononcé que quelques mots depuis le départ de Death. Lorsque notre Père nous a créé, nous étions des êtres remplis d'émotions. La haine, la jalousie, l'amour, la tendresse, nous ressentions tous des sentiments, certains plus forts que d'autres. Quand Dieu fit naître les humains, Lucifer ne s'est pas tout de suite rebellé. L'amour qu'il portait à Michael était trop fort. C'était tellement beau…

Castiel sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs, et face aux regards légèrement dubitatifs des frères – il y avait de quoi -, il leur prit la main et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le passé, lorsque tout allait bien, que la haine et l'amour s'équilibraient si bien et étaient tellement imbriquées l'une dans l'autre que les différencier était étrange. Ramenant tout ça à la surface de sa mémoire, Castiel laissa ses deux compagnons goûter à la sensation divine qui régnait alors au Paradis. C'était quelque chose de magnifique, de tendre, un bonheur infini.

\- Tu vois, Dean ? Demanda doucement Castiel. À l'origine, le monde baignait dans cet équilibre. À cette époque, il y avait beaucoup de liens comme le nôtre ou de lien inverse, mais cela ne créait pas de guerre, puisqu'ils s'arrêtaient au concerné. Puis, l'équilibre a été rompu, et les choses furent rattrapées comme elles le purent.

Les souvenirs de Castiel se modifièrent, et ses amants reconnurent l'atmosphère qui régnait dans leur monde. Là, la haine et l'amour étaient deux choses différentes qui, si elles continuaient à s'équilibrer, n'étaient plus en harmonie. C'était quelque chose de moins agréable, d'un peu plus piquant. Peu à peu, les sensations se brouillèrent, et les deux chasseurs rouvrirent les yeux, tombant directement dans les pupilles océanes de Castiel.

\- Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus rien de tout cela. Il n'y a plus d'équilibre, et les gens sont soit d'un côté de la balance, soit de l'autre.

\- Il y a toujours quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, finit par dire Sam en faisant tourner sa bière dans sa bouteille. Amour, haine, tout ça, okay. Je veux dire, je sens que les choses ont changé.

\- De quoi tu parles, Sammy ?

Au lieu de répondre, le cadet sorti son téléphone, et pianota tranquillement dessus avant de le poser sur la table. Aussitôt, la mélodie de Titanic retentit dans la pièce, sous le regard incompréhensif de ses deux amants. Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant son frère.

\- Tu te crois sur un bateau ?

\- Nan. Mais, Dean, quelle est habituellement ta première réaction en entendant ça ?

\- De faire voler le téléphone parce que je…

Dean s'interrompit brutalement, regardant le téléphone avec horreur.

\- Damn it, je sais j'ai toujours haï cette chanson !

\- Mais c'est du passé, n'est ce pas ?

Dean releva les yeux, avant de boire une grande gorgée de bière.

\- Si tu me dis qu'on est des Bisounours je te tue.

\- Je ne comprends pas cette référence, Dean.

Deux regards attendris se braquèrent sur Castiel qui finit par détourner les yeux, les joues légèrement rougies.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les Bisounours sont des peluches, des ours câlins, en quelque sorte. C'est la représentation de tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil, expliqua Sam en refrénant un sourire.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses neurones semblant fonctionner à cent à l'heure.

\- … Mais, Dean est une peluche agréable, et toujours en manque de câlin, alors pourquoi ne -

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas une peluche ! S'exclama ce dernier en faisant claquer sa bière, offusqué.

\- Pourtant, je te serre souvent dans mes bras, ou Sam dans les siens. En plus, lorsque tu es en transe, et tu te blottis toujours contre nous.

\- Oui, mais – non hé – raah, Samantha, arrête de rire !

C'en fût trop pour Sam qui ne retint plus son fou rire, laissant sa tête basculer en arrière. Le visage outré de son frère était hilarant, et couplé à l'incompréhension de Castiel, c'était quelque chose de grandiose. Mais le pire, c'était que l'ange avait absolument raison, et Dean ne pouvait même pas le nier, vu le nombre de fois où il se retrouvait entre eux deux, serré contre leurs torses, les trois paires de bras mélangés et des jambes qui n'avaient plus de propriétaires. Après s'être fait fusiller par les yeux de son grand frère, Sam se calma progressivement, essuyant une larme de joie qui avait glissé de son œil. Damn it, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un fou rire comme celui-ci. Mais en même temps… Sam retint nerveusement un nouvel éclat de rire, mais Castiel le sauva.

\- Où voulais-tu en venir avec la chanson, Sam ?

\- Et bien, reprit-il après avoir soufflé un bon coup, dites-moi si je me trompe, mais vous ne ressentez plus de haine, non ? Je veux dire, quand je pense à Dad et à ce qu'il t'a fait, Dean, je n'ai plus en haine contre lui. Je suis encore en colère, mais c'est bien moins puissant, comme si je lui avait -

\- … pardonné, murmura Dean en fermant les yeux. On est devenu des putains de Bisounours qui aiment tout et tout le monde !

Cette fois, Sam lâcha prise, et le rire qui résonna dans le bunker fut puissant et heureux, comme s'il ne venait pas d'apprendre que le monde risquait sans doute de finir en pâté pour cachalot si lui et ses amants ne se bougeaient pas le cul pour le sauver une nouvelle fois.

Dean, lui, ne put garder bien longtemps son air grognon. Voir son petit frère rire était bien trop précieux et rare pour bouder cela, et Castiel était bien d'accord avec lui. Quand l'humain riait, il avait ces petites fossettes qui ressortaient aux deux coins de sa bouche, illuminant tout son visage d'un air enfantin disparu trop tôt. Sa bouche, grande ouverte, laissait apparaître de magnifiques dents blanches et une langue rosée taquine – qui embrassait par ailleurs foutrement bien. Le nez de Sam avait toujours tendance à se plisser légèrement, donnant quelque chose d'affreusement adorable, et ses yeux, fermés, étaient plissés de bonheur. Sa tête, en générale, était rejetée en arrière, laissant voir son cou dans toute sa splendeur, et sa pomme d'Adam que Castiel adorait suçoter pendant des heures et des heures. Les cheveux longs de Sam lui faisaient comme une couronne, et si Dean continuait de le taquiner dessus, il les adorait profondément. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les deux hommes s'étaient levés pour aller encadrer le cadet, qui s'arrêta dans son rire, confus de voir ses amants aussi près – mais cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde.

\- Guys ? Qu'est ce que vous – hum, Deaan…

Le gémissement du cadet se perdit dans la bouche de Castiel qui glissa directement sa langue contre la sienne, désireux d'en obtenir plus. L'ange aurait pu embrasser l'humain pendant des millénaires si Sam n'avait pas besoin de respirer pour vivre, tout comme il aurait pu écrire des pages sur les baisers de son amant. Quand il s'agissait de ça, des comparaisons et métaphores toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres venaient à l'esprit de Castiel et il s'en étonnait toujours autant – comment un mouvement de langue pouvait-il lui donner l'impression que ses veines étaient un volcan qui explosait d'amour ?

Enfin. Castiel savourait les moindres recoins de la bouche de Sam, sachant parfaitement quels endroits étaient plus sensibles que d'autres et lesquels lui permettaient d'obtenir de longs gémissements, comme là, au niveau de la gencive dessous la prémolaire droite ; ou des petits grognements désespérés, ceux-ci venant plutôt du coin gauche de son palais, juste derrière la canine.

Castiel connaissait définitivement par cœur la bouche de Sam et ne s'en lasserait définitivement jamais. Dean, de son côté, était passé derrière son frère, le faisant avancer sur le bout de la chaise pour qu'il puisse s'y asseoir également afin de le porter pour le poser sur ses genoux. Le torse plaqué contre les muscles puissants et développés du dos de son petit frère – la musculation devait forcément être bénie, ce n'était pas possible autrement -, l'aîné était bien décidé à redécorer la gorge de Sam de suçons tous plus bordeaux les uns que les autres. Il avait une excuse, cependant ; les précédents commençaient à s'effacer, et il n'était pas question que quelqu'un puisse penser que Sam Winchester était libre. Celui-ci était la propriété de Dean Winchester et de Castiel, mais de personne d'autre. Et puis, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer sous l'intensité du baiser que lui prodiguait l'ange, chauffant doucement mais sûrement son grand frère, qui laissait également quelques morsures par-ci par-là. Sans la moindre hésitation, Dean fit glisser ses mains sur la chemise de Sam pour la déboutonner lentement, caressant au passage son torse parfait.

\- Hun – Cas, De, je croyais que l'on devait détruire quelqu'uuun…

\- Death a dit que nous allions avoir besoin de toute la force de notre lien, Sam. En faisant l'amour, nous le renforçons. Nous sommes donc en train de travailler.

\- Cas a raison, Sammy, ce n'est que du boulot…

* * *

(1) : _The King is dead, the King is_ \- / Le Roi est mort, le Roi est -.


	12. Chapitre XII

**_Petit blabla :_ **Je suis malade. Il fait 18 degrés l'après midi, et j'ai trouvé le moyen d'attraper la grippe. Quelle vie de chien, je vous jure... Bon, au moins, j'ai pu rattraper mon retard sur les épisodes de Supernatural et de Shadowhunters que je n'avais pas encore regardé, mais quand même, c'est fatiguant de rester h24 dans un lit... Et de cracher ses poumons en permanence.

Enfin bref.

Du coup, voilà du porn et des feels pour compenser ça ; et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Enjoy !

Enfin non, pas enjoy, parce que avez-vous les tweets de J2M ? Voilà. Je pleure, maintenant, en plus d'être malade.

* * *

 ** _J+653._**

Dean eut un bruit de bouche satisfait en entendant Sam gémir sans pudeur, et il finit de détacher totalement sa chemise. Castiel en profita immédiatement, faisant glisser ses mains le long du torse doré, entremêlant brièvement ses doigts avec ceux de l'aîné, et les remonta ensuite pour les passer sur les épaules de Sam. Le tissu doux glissa le long des bras du cadet, et Dean le laissa choir sur le sol. L'ange finit par quitter la bouche de l'humain, partant sur tout son visage. Il embrassa d'abord ses fossettes, puis ses joues, allant ensuite baiser sa mâchoire carrée pour remonter sur ses oreilles, les léchant doucement. Sam se cambra entre ses deux amants, ne savant plus où donner de la tête. Une de ses mains s'agrippa à un des bras de son grand frère, l'autre venant se perdre derrière la nuque de Castiel. Après avoir parcouru les paupières fermées et frémissantes du cadet, ce dernier était peu à peu descendu sur son torse, mordillant ses clavicules.

Sam se sentait partir. Littéralement. La bouche de son ange descendait sur son torse, suçotant ses mamelons en le faisant lâcher des gémissements et des soupirs toujours de plus en plus forts. Les mains de Dean descendaient encore et encore, accompagnant la langue de Castiel, caressant lentement et sensuellement les bords du jean de son petit frère. Sam lançait son bassin en arrière sans pouvoir se retenir, se frottant sans gène contre le sexe durci de la faucheuse qui tendait douloureusement son pantalon. Finalement, les doigts de son grand frère détachèrent langoureusement le bouton de son vêtement, avant de descendre toujours aussi lentement la fermeture éclair.

Castiel prit ensuite le relais, soulevant Sam d'un geste et fit glisser le pantalon le long de ses cuisses, accompagné de son boxer vert – comme les yeux de l'aîné. Dean les retira totalement en ayant auparavant enlevé ses propres vêtements en quelques secondes. Il fallait dire que depuis que le bunker était leur maison, au même titre que l'Impala, ils ne mettaient que rarement des chaussettes et des chaussures, marchant la plupart du temps pieds-nus, sauf quand le carrelage était trop froid. Mais, là, la notion de froid avait totalement disparu. La chaleur recouvrait totalement les trois corps à présents nus et se frottant les uns contre les autres, perdus dans les sensations familières, mais en même temps toujours nouvelles et différentes.

Castiel était désormais porté par Dean sans le moindre effort et Sam était plaqué dans le dos de l'ange, taquinant ses fesses de son sexe tendu et suintant, faisant lâcher des grondements impatients et forts à Castiel. Ceux-ci faisaient écho à ceux de Dean, qui avait son sexe glissant entre les mains de son petit frère. C'était quelque chose de… magique. Et au moment où l'ange fit un certain mouvement, le gland de Sam rentra dans son intimité d'un coup. Castiel se cambra brusquement, sa tête venant se placer dans le cou du cadet alors que Dean mordait brutalement sa clavicule. Lorsque le sexe de son petit frère avait commencé à s'enfoncer dans le corps de Castiel, Sam avait également poussé un long gémissement, ses mains se resserrant autour de l'érection de la faucheuse, infligeant une pression délirante. Dean laissa légèrement descendre Castiel contre lui, le faisant prendre de plus en plus profondément la verge de Sam. Ce dernier repris ses mouvements sur la peau de son frère, laissant le pouce de son ongle appuyer contre la fente luisante de pré-sperme. Dean gémit contre la peau de l'ange, le laissant glisser un peu plus rapidement, et un petit claquement se fit entendre lorsque le cul de Castiel claqua contre les bourses de Sam. Ceci se répercuta dans les mains du cadet qui tremblèrent légèrement, pompant bien plus rapidement l'érection battante de son frère.

Quels gémissements sortaient de quelles bouches, c'était une bonne question, mais aucun des trois hommes n'en avait rien à faire. Après tout, leur lien était grand ouvert, et les esprits se mêlaient intimement, les portes grandes ouvertes. Le corps de Castiel était imbriqué fermement entre ceux des frères, et quant à savoir quel bras ou quelle jambe appartenait à qui, et bien, ce n'était, une nouvelle fois, pas la question. Le plaisir qu'ils partageaient était sans limite, faisant baigner le bunker dans une atmosphère oscillant entre luxure _et_ amour _et_ tendresse _et_ douceur _et_ fougue. Castiel avait ses ailes déployées, une passée derrière Sam, l'autre derrière Dean, les caressant de ses plumes remplies de grâce jusqu'au bout des barbes. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait fait, mais certaines de ses plumes s'étaient en quelque sorte repliées sur elles-mêmes, devenant assez dures et fortes pour s'insérer dans les entrées de ses amants, qui avaient poussé des grondements de surprise mêlés à du bonheur total.

C'était… incroyable. Et ni Castiel, ni Sam, ni Dean ne parvenaient à mettre des mots dessus. À peine réussissaient-ils à gémir leurs noms respectifs, mais les émotions qui passaient d'un corps de l'un à l'esprit de l'autre suffisaient à l'expression de leurs sentiments. Puis l'ange fit à nouveau un mouvement étrange, faisant monter brusquement la pression dans le sexe de Sam. Celui-ci ne put rien faire face à ça, augmentant brusquement ses coups de reins et de mains, mordant brutalement la nuque de l'ange jusqu'au sang. Castiel se tendit totalement, se collant au corps de Dean, et vint entre leurs torses sans plus attendre, une lumière blanche explosant derrière ces yeux. Comme deux échos, les esprits de Dean et son petit frère résonnèrent de ce même éclat, se répandant sur et dans leurs corps, les tâchant sans la moindre retenue.

Après les cris et les gémissements, ce furent les halètements qui résonnèrent dans la pièce du bunker où flottait une délicieuse odeur de sexe. Lentement, Castiel dé-crocheta ses jambes de la taille de Dean et celui-ci relâcha sa prise sur ses cuisses ou de petits bleus de la forme de ses doigts s'étaient formés. Quand les pieds de l'ange touchèrent le sol, celui-ci vacilla un instant en poussant un petit bruit de surprise et seuls les bras de ses amants qui se resserrèrent autour de lui, lui permirent de ne pas tomber. Ses ailes firent un petit mouvement pour le stabiliser, sortant par la même occasion du corps des deux chasseurs avec un petit bruissement de plumes mouillées.

\- Cas ? S'inquiéta Sam, presque collé dans son dos, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je… je crois que mon corps a ressenti ta fatigue. C'est quelque chose de _perturbant_.

Les deux frères soupirèrent de soulagement, ayant, pendant un moment, cru que quelque chose allait encore leur tomber dessus alors qu'ils avaient déjà du boulot sur les bras. Castiel se retourna en laissant ses ailes disparaître dans un bruissement, s'appuyant contre le torse de Dean, et releva le regard sur le visage du cadet.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, Sam, dit-il, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en posant ses mains sur les hanches de celui-ci pour caresser doucement sa peau.

Ces petits gestes, l'ange les faisait souvent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Parfois, c'était simplement une main qui se perdait sur une épaule, ou lorsqu'il soignait une simple coupure, ses doigts s'attardaient bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, faisant de petites arabesque sur la peau de l'amant blessé – même en étant une faucheuse, Dean avait trouvé le moyen de se faire une bosse en se cognant dans une porte. Sam avait cru mourir en s'étouffant de rire, mais son aîné n'avait pas trouvé ça si drôle, même s'il n'avait rien dit quand Castiel l'avait obligé à s'asseoir contre lui pour le soigner. Ce n'était pas comme si tout cela avait débouché sur une partie de jambes en l'air tendre et douce, absolument pas. Castiel les avait quand même traités de foutus Winchester incapable de faire attention à eux.

L'ange, justement, eut un claquement de langue réprobateur quand Sam secoua la tête.

\- Ça va aller, dit le cadet, je peux encore rester avec vous quelques heures pour trouver notre cible.

\- Sammy, râla Dean en levant les yeux au ciel, est-ce qu'il faut que l'on te porte au lit ?

Néanmoins, son grand frère avait lui aussi remarqué que les yeux de l'humain criait son envie de dormir. Mais Sam ne semblait pas décidé à les écouter, alors Castiel se décolla du torse de Dean pour poser deux doigts sur le front du plus grand, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Cas, n'essaye pas de -

Sam s'effondra dans les bras de l'ange, un léger ronflement s'échappant déjà de sa bouche, tirant un sourire attendri à son grand frère. Quelques couloirs plus tard, le plus jeune dormait profondément, entortillé nu et propre dans les draps du lit présent dans la bibliothèque. Les trois hommes l'avaient installé après que l'humain se soit une nouvelle fois endormis sur un livre – ou peut-être était-ce un ordinateur à ce moment-là. Mais le lit n'avait pas été le seul aménagement de la pièce, puisqu'une télé ainsi qu'un canapé rempli de coussins et un mini frigo avait fait leurs apparitions. Oui, Dean trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus pénible que de devoir se lever pour attraper une bière trop loin à son goût. Il ne manquait plus qu'une salle de bain. Enfin, Sam dormait comme un enfant, alors Dean et Castiel étaient passés rapidement à la douche, n'échangeant rien de plus que quelques chastes baisers. La créature céleste avait proposé d'utiliser son mojo, mais Dean lui avait jeté un regard torve.

\- Sous la douche, Angel, now.

Il fallait dire que Dean adorait parcourir de ses mains le corps de ses amants avec une douceur qui frisait la dévotion – et c'était un euphémisme. Mais les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas réellement attardés, ayant étrangement conscience d'une sorte de décompte jouant dans leurs têtes, et ce n'était franchement pas quelque chose de très agréable, même si ce n'était pas cela qui aurait pu les empêcher d'adorer l'autre pendant des heures et des heures.

Enfin. Maintenant, les deux amants encore éveillés s'étaient installés à la grande table en bois de la bibliothèque, l'un en face de l'autre, et leurs pieds étaient mêlés sous la table. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour jouer, mais plutôt pour garder un contact, comme pour se dire que oui, ils étaient tous ensemble. Avec les légers ronflements de Sam en fond sonore, Dean et Castiel commencèrent leurs recherches après avoir tâtonné un petit moment, ne sachant pas vraiment que chercher. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Dean était Sam, il n'avait jamais aimé passer des heures sur l'ordinateur ou le nez plongé dans des bouquins poussiéreux, même dans le cadre d'une chasse. Surtout dans le cadre d'une chasse, en fait, parce qu'entre toutes les conneries qui se trouvaient sur Internet et le centième de pourcentage de choses intéressantes, il avait envie de mourir à chaque fois. Mais là, il essayait vraiment de se concentrer – après tout, c'était un peu l'Apocalypse prise deux-cent-trois.

Alors le petit bruit que faisait Sam était accompagné des pages de livres tournées à vive allure et du cliquetis intermittent du clavier de l'ordinateur, et le temps défila, lentement, longuement, mais sûrement.

 ** _J+657._**

Dans l'Impala, il régnait une ambiance déprimante, qu'aucun des trois hommes ne parvenait à éclairer. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient mis, d'abord, plusieurs jours à trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une piste. Un garçon, à Duluth, dans le Minnesota. Ce n'était pas vraiment des informations sérieuses, mais d'après les nouvelles, toutes les choses qu'il détestait semblaient étrangement être détruites. En temps normal, les trois compagnons n'y auraient sûrement pas jeté un coup d'œil. Mais en attendant, des catastrophes climatiques, même si pour l'instant mineures, avaient commencé à éclater un peu partout dans le monde, et ça, c'était un rappel constant de l'échéance. Alors ils y étaient allés, l'espoir voletant difficilement dans leurs cœurs.

Au final, le déplacement avait valu la peine, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Premièrement, le garçon était totalement amoureux de son chien. Hors, leur bonhomme n'était pas censé aimer du tout. Par conséquent, cela ne pouvait pas être le gosse. Cependant, il était bien la cause de toutes les morts et destructions du coin en ayant enchaîné à lui un esprit qui était obligé d'accomplir les moindres de ses volontés. Mais l'esprit, lui, n'était pas vraiment content content d'avoir été dérangé, surtout pour être un esclave à un sale gosse insupportable. Aussi, lorsque les trois chasseurs l'avaient libéré, le fantôme l'avait emporté avec lui dans le néant, et ils n'avaient pas cherché à l'empêcher.

Cependant, Sam, Dean et Castiel avaient beau être presque sûr que leur piste n'était pas la bonne, cela n'enlevait pas le goût d'amertume et de déception qu'ils ressentaient. Ils étaient partis à l'autre bout du pays pour rien, et en attendant, le Japon avait faillit être totalement submergé. En pensant à cela, Dean se recroquevilla un peu sur Castiel. Sam était au volant, cette fois, après que l'aîné ait manqué de peu de les envoyer dans des arbres à cause de son inattention. En tant que faucheuse, même s'il était en quelque sorte à la retraite, Dean continuait de sentir les morts des êtres humains sur la planète. Et elles étaient bien trop importantes, bien trop les unes sur les autres. C'était quelque chose d'anormal qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il n'avait pas peur, après tout, il était Dean Winchester, mais… il n'était pas rassuré non plus. Une main caressa doucement sa cuisse, et la faucheuse resserra son emprise autour de Castiel, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour se réconforter.

L'ange, assis sur le siège passager, portait tranquillement Dean contre lui, qui était à califourchon sur lui, les jambes rempliées autour des siennes. De son autre main, il fit de douces arabesques contre le tissu de son tee-shirt, tentant de le détendre peu à peu. Lui aussi était inquiet, foutrement inquiet, même, mais il avait des millénaires d'expérience derrière lui, contrairement à ses deux petits protégés qui traînaient une trentaine de printemps – et encore, un peu plus de soixante-dix pour Dean, si l'on comptait son passage en Enfer. Il savait plus ou moins gérer ses émotions quand les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévues, même s'il était vrai que le lien lui faisait ressentir bien plus de choses qu'auparavant. Ses sentiments avaient, en quelque sorte, été débloqués progressivement, et il avait dû ré-apprendre à vivre avec.

Et maintenant, c'était à lui de passer des mains rassurantes sur le corps de la faucheuse qui se détendait peu à peu contre lui, et c'était également à lui d'envoyer des vagues douces de grâce réchauffer celles qui dormaient dans ses amants. Mais Castiel ne s'en plaignait absolument pas, au contraire, il adorait prendre soin d'eux – même si, s'ils le savaient, feraient la tête en disant qu'ils étaient assez grands pour prendre soin d'eux-mêmes. Enfin. Peu à peu, au rythme de l'ange, l'atmosphère dans la voiture devenait bien plus respirable, moins remplie de tristesse et de déception. La conduite de Sam fut plus tranquille, moins sportive, et le souffle de Dean dans son cou était plus reposé. À ce moment-là, Castiel eut l'impression d'avoir réussit quelque chose de bien, et ce sentiment de satisfaction lui réchauffa tendrement le cœur, sous le regard en coin intrigué que le lui lança le cadet en le ressentant.

\- C'est quoi, ça, Angel ?

\- Je…

Castiel réfléchit un petit instant à comment formuler sa phrase, puis finalement, un petit sourire se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis content que l'humeur ambiante de la voiture se soit améliorée. C'est beaucoup plus agréable.

\- Hey, on déprimait pas non plus, râla Dean en relevant la tête et les yeux vers le ciel.

Castiel lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension à la faucheuse assise sur lui.

\- Mais, Dean, d'après les critères humains, vous -

\- Je ne pense pas vraiment que l'on puisse nous qualifier d'humains normaux, Cas. Surtout que techniquement, je n'en suis pas un, et Sammy ne l'est qu'à moitié. Alors tes critères humains ne peuvent pas vraiment s'appliquer.

Dean eut un sourire en coin qui fit tressauter le cœur de Castiel, mais celui-ci se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils, son regard se perdant au-dessus de l'épaule de l'aîné.

\- … Cas ? Qu'est ce que – Damn it, tu boudes ? S'exclama la faucheuse, lançant un regard à Sam. J'y crois pas ! Tu boudes, sérieusement, Cas ?

\- …

Castiel ne répondit rien, les rouages de son cerveau continuant de s'activer, puis il finit par lâcher, du bout des lèvres et de mauvaise foi.

\- M'en fous, quand on en aura fini avec tout ça, je m'arrangerais pour que vous ne ressentiez pas de dépression, même selon les critères humains.

Ni Sam ni Dean ne surent si ce fut la voix boudeuse de l'ange ou ses paroles qui les frappèrent le plus, ou encore le reniflement à moitié de dépit et de certitude qu'il eut après, mais une vague de tendresse les parcourut de haut en bas. Le conducteur posa une main sur la cuisse de Castiel alors que Dean décroisait ses bras pour entrelacer leurs doigts en posant son front contre le sien. Leurs regards se mêlèrent un long moment, et en cet instant, l'ange vit à travers les yeux de la faucheuse les moindres recoins de son âme.

\- Cas, t'es vraiment un Bisounours, se moqua tendrement Dean, le ramenant sur Terre.

\- … Hé, je -

Mais l'ange ne put pas vraiment finir sa phrase, parce que, d'une part, il l'avait oublié, et que d'autre part, le baiser tendre et amoureux que lui donna son amant valait plus que tous les mots qui pourraient sortir de sa bouche. Alors Castiel se tut et répondit au baiser avec entrain, acceptant avec plaisir les deux frères dans son esprit pendant un bref instant de communion où tout le reste du monde disparut complètement.


	13. Chapitre XIII

_**Petit blabla :** _Bonjour, bonsoir, comment allez-vous, cette semaine ? En tout cas, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous ! Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira - parce que bon, parfois, j'ai l'impression de m'emmêler un peu dans mes explications aha x). M'enfin, sinon, on arrive bientôt au bout ! Alors il va y avoir un petit lime, mais rien de bien gros - genre trois lignes - dans ce chapitre, et c'est tout. Autrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et... c'est tout ? Enjoy ?

* * *

 _ **J+672.**_

\- … Sam. Dean.

Les deux frères, avachis l'un par-dessus l'autre dans une position étrange, relevèrent légèrement les yeux. L'aîné avait ses jambes en tailleur, mais le corps de Sam était imbriqué entre elles, et pourtant, il n'était absolument pas dans le même sens que son frère, puisqu'un de ses bras reposait contre le mollet de ce dernier. Et puis il y avait Castiel qui était quelque part entre eux, la tête au niveau du torse de Sam mais également pas très loin du cou de Dean et vraiment, il était difficile de différencier leurs trois corps.

\- Qu'est6ce qu'il y a, Angel ? Marmonna Sam? qui avait commencé à s'endormir légèrement.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

\- Vraiment ?

L'aîné redressa sa tête, et leurs corps bougèrent par la même occasion, se séparant légèrement sans pour autant rompre totalement le contact entre eux.

\- Oui.

Castiel fit quelques clics sur l'ordinateur portable qu'il utilisait avant de le tendre à ses amants qui posèrent ce qu'ils tenaient dans les mains. Dean préférait les tablettes, qu'il trouvait plus pratiques, mais Sam ne pouvait pas quitter son ordinateur portable léger et fonctionnel et _bon sang Dean en plus l'autre est abîmé_ !

\- « _Le monde s'est-il à nouveau enclenché dans une spirale de haine ?_ » Commença à lire la faucheuse, qui haussa un sourcil. C'est quoi ça ?

\- Continue à lire, Dean, demanda l'ange.

Ce fut plus le ton de sa voix que la curiosité qui poussa son amant à continuer, mais le coup de coude que lui avait envoyé son petit frère devait sûrement être une autre raison pour se concentrer sur l'écran.

\- Okay, marmonna Dean, avant de lire silencieusement.

Petit à petit, l'atmosphère pourtant agréable qui régnait dans la pièce sembla refroidir de plusieurs degrés alors que le corps de Sam se figeait de plus en plus, parcouru de frissons de colère. S'il y avait une chose que Sam Winchester était bien, c'était tolérant. Il n'avait jamais accepté l'idée que l'on puisse détester quelqu'un pour sa couleur de peau, ou harceler d'autres pour leur orientation sexuelle. Damn it, le cadet rechignait même à tuer des monstres s'il n'avait aucune preuve qu'ils étaient réellement dangereux ! Bon, peut-être qu'il faisait une exception avec les démons où il frappait avant de réfléchir – et encore, pas pour certains.

\- Tu penses que c'est ça, Cas ? Finit par demander l'humain, se resserrant inconsciemment contre ses amants.

\- C'est une possibilité qu'il ne faudrait pas négliger.

\- Pourtant, c'est pas vraiment ce que l'on cherche, objecta Dean en relevant la tête après avoir fini, à son tour, de lire l'article sur Internet.

\- Mais si on s'était trompé ? Demanda Castiel, qui explicita sous le regard des deux frères. Je veux dire, on cherchait quelqu'un qui causait des morts parce qu'il les détestait. Mais si ce n'était pas ça ? La haine est plus sournoise que la colère.

\- Tu voudrais donc dire, réfléchit Sam en pointant l'écran de l'ordinateur, que notre homme est un Hitler en puissance ?

\- Cela semblerait logique, non ?

\- … Oui, plutôt, dit le cadet en fronçant les sourcils. Au lieu de faire un génocide comme au Paradis et en Enfer, il préférerait monter les être humains les uns contre les autres. Du coup, il réussirait à augmenter sa puissance, puisqu'il se nourrit de haine, en guidant les gens à se tuer. C'est bien pensé, admit Sam en haussant les épaules, un pli de réflexion se creusant sur son front.

\- Bon, et bien, je propose qu'on aille le voir, qu'on le tue, et qu'on sauve le monde ? Résuma Dean en relevant la tête, regardant avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux ses amants.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit aussi simple que ça, objecta Castiel. Après tout, il a réussi à retourner une bonne partie des Américains les uns contre les autres, sans mentionner les guerres qui se sont déclenchées un peu partout, ainsi que les catastrophes naturelles pas si naturelles ; alors peut-être qu'il pourrait réussir à créer des disputes entre nous, et cela deviendrait immensément compliqué de le détruire et -

Le reste de la phrase de Castiel se perdit dans la bouche de Sam qui semblait avoir décidé que le pessimisme de l'ange était trop… pessimiste. Après tout, ils avaient le lien qui les réunissait et qui, à chaque instant qu'ils passaient ensemble, devenait de plus en plus fort.

\- On va y arriver, Angel, murmura Sam contre ses lèvres, déposant de délicats baisers sur celles-ci.

\- Absolument, ajouta son frère, avant de fermer brusquement le clapet de l'ordinateur pour se glisser derrière Castiel tant bien que mal. Je propose qu'avant de partir, nous reprenions nos forces, par contre. Ça serait idiot de partir sans avoir nos batteries rechargées au maximum.

\- Dean, nous ne sommes pas des machines. Nous n'avons pas de batteries, protesta l'ange, avant d'avoir un glapissement lorsque le cadet lui mordilla délicatement l'oreille.

Immédiatement, ses inquiétudes disparurent et il se sentit littéralement ramollir entre les deux corps serrés contre lui.

\- Mais je ne suis pas contre avoir du sexe avec vous, dit-il, avant de claquer des doigts.

Depuis que Dean les avait rejoints, la manipulation de sa grâce lui semblait être bien plus facile qu'auparavant. Enfin, c'était plutôt qu'il avait le sentiment que de nouvelles possibilités s'étaient ouvertes à lui. Par deux fois, il avait réussi à résister à un symbole anti-ange, et une fois, il était même parvenu à traverser un cercle d'huile sacrée. Il n'en était pas ressorti indemne, certes, le bout de ses ailes avait quelque peu roussi, et son corps n'avait pas été ravi du traitement qui lui avait été imposé – des cloques de brûlure étaient apparues sur sa peau et Castiel avait souffert pendant de longues secondes avant que sa grâce ne le soigne -, mais il avait quand même réussi à sortir des flammes.

Enfin, le fait était que maintenant, voler à travers le bunker ne posait plus le moindre problème à Castiel, et Dean également - ce qui lui permettait de faire des passages éclairs en Alaska - même si lui, techniquement parlant, ne volait pas. Cela s'apparentait plus à de la téléportation ou quelque chose dans le genre – une fois, Sam lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas peur de laisser des morceaux de lui derrière. Castiel n'avait pas compris la référence, et malgré ce qui planait au-dessus de leur tête, le cadet avait trouvé inadmissible de l'ange ne connaisse pas les bases de la magie dans Harry Potter. Il lui avait déposé les volumes devant les yeux et l'avait interdit de bouger avant d'avoir fini la série. À côté, Dean était en train de se fendre la poire au dessus de son ordinateur sur une page qui parlait de sacrifice humain dans la mythologie grecque, trouvant que en cet instant, son frère lui ressemblait foutrement beaucoup.

Mais actuellement, les trois hommes bougeaient en gémissant, totalement coupés du monde et des bouquins Harry Potter, loin de tout projet de fin du monde, laissant simplement leurs sens s'enivrer encore et encore d'amour et de désir et de tendresse alors que les grâces en eux fusionnaient sans interruptions et que la jouissance les prenait, longue et parfaite.

 _ **J+673.**_

\- On a tout ?

\- Je pense que oui, confirma l'ange alors que Sam fermait en un claquement sonore le coffre de l'Impala.

Oui, les trois amants auraient pu voler directement neuf États plus loin et arriver directement dans le Maine.

Oui, ils auraient pu faire cela.

Mais non, ils ne l'avaient pas fait, certes, pour des raisons purement égoïstes, mais hé, c'était à eux de sauver le monde alors qu'ils n'avaient pour le coup rien demandé. Donc s'ils voulaient grappiller quelques heures – jours – de plus ensemble avant de combattre encore et risquer leurs vies, ils estimaient en avoir le putain de droit. Parce qu'ils avaient beau être Sam Winchester et Dean Winchester et Castiel, il y en avait toujours un qui pouvait mourir à cause d'un simple faux-pas, et cela leur glaçait le cœur rien d'y penser.

Alors, quand Dean avait proposé d'empaqueter toutes leurs armes dans l'Impala, son frère et leur ange avaient immédiatement accepté. Cela n'empêchaient pas qu'actuellement, le bunker s'éloignait derrière eux, et la tendre atmosphère qui _disait je suis la maison et vous êtes en sécurité_ s'éloignait elle aussi trop rapidement à leur goût.

À cette pensée, les doigts de Sam s'étaient légèrement crispés sur le volant de Baby, et Dean, qui tripotait machinalement le trench-coat de Castiel, assis sur ses cuisses, alla entremêler ses doigts à ceux d'une des mains de son frère, la reposant contre le tableau de bord.

Puis, le silence un peu pesant qui résonnait étrangement dans l'habitacle fut soudainement brisé alors que Dean redressait la tête.

\- Il a aucune chance, de toute façon.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Castiel, ne captant de Dean qu'un brouhaha de pensées qui filaient les unes après les autres sans aucune logique.

\- Et bien, t'es an Angel of the Lord, je suis une foutue faucheuse qui était au service de Death, j'étais aussi le réceptacle de Michael, et Sam était le Boy King en plus d'être le vaisseau de Lucifer. Sérieusement, vous avez vu le trio qu'on est ? Ça va pas être un foutu merdeux qui pète plus haut que son cul en pensant à détruire le monde qui va réussir à nous foutre par terre, lâcha d'une traite Dean, avant de reprendre. En plus, dans tous les films, c'est toujours les gentils qui gagnent. Et là, rien qu'avec le fait qu'on est censé être l'amour les paillettes et les confettis, on est dans le bon rôle, alors il est logique que l'on gagne.

Un léger silence succéda à la tirade de la faucheuse, avant que Sam se mette à rire doucement, jetant un regard amusé à son frère.

\- Et tu disais que Cas était le Bisounours, hein. T'es sûr que tu n'a pas confondu avec toi ?

\- La ferme, Sammy, râla Dean, envoyant une tape sur la cuisse de ce dernier alors que de légères rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues, sous le regard attendri de Castiel.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton raisonnement, Dean, dit-il, enfouissant sa tête dans le coup de l'aîné Winchester pour y déposer un léger baiser. J'apprécie l'idée que nous soyons la personnification de l'amour. C'est très beau.

Le rire de Sam résonna à nouveau alors que l'ange pouvait sentir le corps de sa faucheuse chauffer doucement contre lui.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, là, râla une nouvelle fois Dean.

Cependant, le regard que lui lança son frère ne put que faire disparaître la gêne qu'il ressentait. Sam avait toujours eut la capacité de transmettre des romans entiers par ses yeux, et là, le roman disait qu'il l'aimait tellement fort que le monde pouvait s'arrêter de tourner, tant que Dean ne mourrait pas, alors il serait heureux. Le cadet posa sa main qui était entremêlé à celle de son frère sur la cuisse de Castiel, et celui-ci posa ses propres doigts dessus leurs mains tendrement.

\- Nous ne nous moquons pas de toi, Dean, fit-il, les yeux pétillants de grâce. Nous apprécions simplement ta capacité à essayer de faire croire au monde que tu es un être bourru qui ne ressent aucun sentiment alors qu'en fait, c'est tout l'inverse. C'est… _divertissant_.

Le rire de Sam redoubla encore une fois aux paroles de l'ange, et Dean sépara leurs mains pour croiser les bras sur son torse avec une moue boudeuse.

\- J'vous hais, marmonna-t-il, avant de se prendre un baiser rapide de son petit frère sur la joue. La route, bitch !

\- T'occupes, jerk, c'est toi qui m'as appris à conduire, je te rappelle !

Castiel eut un sourire attendri en voyant ses deux amants interagir. Malgré ce qui leur était… tombé dessus, il avait l'impression de les avoir vu rajeunir continuellement – enfin, surtout Sam. Dean, depuis qu'il était devenu une faucheuse, avait semblé progressivement laisser partir le poids de tous les morts qui l'avaient entouré un jour ou l'autre. C'était comme s'il avait compris que non, s'ils étaient morts, ce n'était pas sa seulement sa faute, mais que c'était également leur choix – c'était la volonté d'Ellen de rester avec sa fille, la volonté de John de le sauver, et la volonté de bien d'autres de mourir en se battant.

Sam lui, et bien… Sam semblait être revenu l'être presque insouciant qu'il observait parfois à la dérobée lorsqu'il était au Paradis en tentant de comprendre comment un garçon si bon pouvait avoir du sang de démon dans les veines et être le véhicule de Lucifer.

Enfin, Castiel pouvait physiquement voir les légers changements qui s'étaient opérés sur leurs visages – un pli continu sur le front qui s'était effacé, un tic nerveux qui avait disparu – mais le plus beau changement résidait tout de même dans leurs âmes. Elles étaient redevenues si lumineuses, si pures, et l'ange pouvait définitivement se perdre pendant des heures à les regarder alors que les deux frères se reposaient. Plus d'une fois l'un deux s'était réveillé avec les yeux de Castiel fixés sur eux, et dans ces moments-là, la créature céleste pouvait voir la grâce qui reposait en eux ronronner doucement de bonheur.

Oui, l'ange allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour écraser l'abomination qui avait détruit le Paradis et les Enfers et qui avait commencé à s'en prendre à la Terre pour atteindre lui et ses amants. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il lui laisse la moindre chance de porter atteinte au lien si précieux qu'il partageait avec les Winchester.

\- As ? Cas ? Caaas !

L'ange releva brusquement les yeux, plongeant dans deux orbes verts à l'air inquiet.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Dean, posant une main sur la nuque de son amant. Tu paraissais être parti loin.

\- Je pensais simplement à quel point je vous aimais, répondit simplement Castiel en fermant les yeux sous la douce caresse inconsciente la faucheuse, manquant par là son brusque rougissement.

Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de Sam, qui avait vu du coin de l'œil les joues de son grand frère prendre une teinte bien plus coloré qu'habituellement, lui tirant un sourire à la fois amusé et désespéré. Peu importait le nombre de fois où lui et Castiel lui disaient qu'ils l'aimaient, celui-ci semblait à chaque fois… revivre, comme si, quelque part en lui, il ne pouvait croire cela. Mentalement, Sam se fit la promesse, dès que tout cela serait fini, d'imprimer cela dans le cerveau de son foutu frère jusqu'à ce qu'il l'accepte sûrement et définitivement. Quoique. Pourquoi attendre ?

\- Je vous aime aussi, guys.

La douce chaleur qui se répandit dans l'esprit de Sam le fit papillonner des yeux, et il peina un instant à se concentrer sur la route. Cependant, le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres ne trompa personne dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Certes, ils ressentaient tous clairement leur amour, mais le formuler apportait toujours une incroyable sensation. C'était encore une autre raison pour dégommer l'autre haineux, de l'avis de Sam. Quelque peu pressé d'en finir avec tout cela, le Winchester accéléra, et le ronronnement de la voiture se mêla au bruit brut de la batterie qui résonna lorsque Dean mis en marche une vieille cassette de Eagles. Sam ne se rappelait même pas de l'avoir entendue, celle-là, et il lança un regard interrogatif à son grand frère.

\- Quoi ? Les cassettes, ça se vend encore Sammy, faut vivre avec ton époque ! Amazon, tu connais ?

 _ **J+674.**_

\- Je vais nous prendre une chambre, tu restes avec Sam ?

\- Je ne pense pas être en capacité de bouger pour le faire, donc oui, il serait plus logique tu y ailles, Dean.

La faucheuse eut un petit ricanement avant de se pencher, déposant brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange, et quitta la voiture rapidement pour se diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Oui, un hôtel. C'était peut-être leur dernière nuit, et même s'ils ne voulaient pas y penser, autant la passer dans une chambre confortable et pas dans un motel miteux où des termites s'enfuiraient au moment où leurs pies auraient fait craquer le plancher.

Enfin, toujours était-il que Dean s'était garé devant le premier hôtel qui lui plaisait bien – et c'était un hôtel quatre étoiles, parce que lorsque l'on s'appelle Dean Winchester, on ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. D'ailleurs, celui-ci revint avec une paire de clé et un sourire en coin qui faisait presque briller ses dents blanches dans la nuit. Ne pouvant à son tour refréner un sourire, Castiel ouvrit la portière de la voiture avant de resserrer sa prise sur le corps de l'humain, et sortit de l'habitacle en faisant attention à ne pas cogner le grand corps de Sam qui prenait tout de même beaucoup de place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Sam toujours aussi profondément endormi était étalé sur le lit, presque nu, alors que Castiel prenait son temps pour déshabiller la faucheuse. Il n'y avait rien de sensuel ou de sexuel dans ses gestes, l'ange se contentait simplement d'apprécier la texture de la peau de son amant, qui le regardait avec fascination, observant sans jamais s'en jamais s'en lasser la manière avec laquelle Castiel faisait glisser la chemise sur ses bras, et enlevait son tee-shirt avec attention, pour ensuite enlever ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon sans jamais faire un faux geste qui aurait pu le pincer ou le griffer. Lorsque Dean se retrouva en boxer, il ramena la tête de l'ange contre la sienne pour coller leurs fronts, et caressa tendrement la joue de Castiel où une légère barbe commençait à pousser. Cela arrivait de temps en temps, moins fréquemment que pour un être humain, mais parfois, Castiel oubliait de l'enlever d'un coup de grâce.

Puis Dean se décala, et à son tour, il enleva un à un les vêtements de l'ange. Après le trench-coat et sa veste de costume, la cravate fut ôtée, suivie de la chemise, alors que Castiel laissait ses pieds glisser hors de ses chaussures simples à enlever. Il fut quelques instants plus tard dans la même tenue que les deux frères et joignit tendrement ses lèvres à celles de la faucheuse. Contrairement aux baisers avec Sam, ici, la créature céleste n'avait pas besoin de se hisser sur ses pieds, il lui suffisait de redresser suffisamment la tête pour atteindre la bouche de l'autre homme. Il crocheta ses doigts à la nuque de Dean, savourant le goût de ses lèvres pendant de longues minutes, avant qu'un gémissement les sorte de leur silence entrecoupé de bruits humides.

\- … hey, vous interrompez pas, marmonna une voix fatiguée, j'appréciais le spectacle, moi.

Dean eut un sourire contre les lèvres de Castiel avant de se séparer lentement de lui, tournant son regard vers l'humain qui les regardait, un sourcil levé.

\- Tu dois dormir, Sammy, grogna-t-il, mais ses amants pouvaient parfaitement sentir qu'il n'était absolument pas énervé.

Sam marmonna quelque chose que ni l'ange ni la faucheuse, malgré leurs natures respectives, ne purent comprendre, et Castiel se détacha de Dean pour s'approcher du cadet, le regardant avec interrogation, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- Peux-tu répéter, Sam ?

\- J'aime pas dormir sans vous, dit l'humain plus franchement en croisant les bras sur son torse nu, remarquant à ce moment-là qu'il était en boxer.

Une étincelle de tendresse flamba dans la grâce de Castiel, qui jeta un regard à Dean. Celui-ci avait un sourire lui démangeant le visage, et il se rapprocha de son frère pour s'allonger à sa gauche alors que l'ange en faisait de même à sa droite.

\- On est là, Sammy. On sera toujours là.

L'étincelle à l'intérieur de la grâce de Castiel se transforma en un doux mais puissant feu qui lui réchauffa le corps de l'intérieur ; alors qu'un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas refréner apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- Je pense que l'on peut officiellement dire que nous sommes un trio de Bisounours, rit doucement Sam, perdu entre les deux corps de ses amants qui ne faisaient presque qu'un avec le sien.

\- La ferme, Grosbisou, râla son frère.

\- Grosbisou ? Sérieusement, Dean ? Demanda son cadet en riant un peu plus fort.

\- Il te correspond parfaitement, grogna la faucheuse. Maintenant, tais-toi et dors.

\- … j'aurais plutôt dit que Sam était Groschéri.


	14. Chapitre XIV

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonsoiiir ! Bon, alors, voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre. Oui oui oui. Avant dernier. Ça fait assez bizarre, hein ? Enfin, j'espère que cette fiction continue de vous plaire ! En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui parce que je dois avouer que je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à le faire ^^'. M'enfin !

Ah, et j'ai une réponse de review à donner avant de vous laisser lire :3

 _ **Nour :**_ Alors d'abord, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié la première partie, c'était un peu mon petit bébé x3 Pour la seconde partie, oui, c'est ça, Dean est une faucheuse sans le job qui va avec :3 Tant qu'à l'Alaska... cela n'a aucun rapport avec la série, mais tu comprendras au dernier chapitre... En tout cas, encore mille merci pour cette review !

Alors, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas saufs les OCs, et... enjoy (traduction à la fin, btw) !

* * *

 _ **J+675.**_

\- … On y est, donc.

\- Ouais.

Les trois hommes se tenaient serrés, se touchant les uns les autres le plus qu'ils pouvaient alors que devant eux se trouvait un immeuble. Plus précisément, c'était le siège du FPW. _For a Purified World_. Les trois initiales étaient gravées dans un socle de béton au sommet des vingt-deux étages, dominant quasiment tout le paysage.

\- Petit un, dit brusquement Dean. Ils se sont crus dans Avengers ou quoi, avec le design du machin ? Petit deux, « Pour un monde pur » ? Sérieusement ? Il s'est pris pour qui, notre bonhomme, Mr Propre ? Pourtant, il ne me semblait pas chauve, ricana la faucheuse sous le regard à la fois désespéré et amusé de son frère.

L'atmosphère lourde et pesante qui régnait sembla partir en éclat sous la remarque du chasseur, et un fin sourire apparut sur le visage de l'ange qui avait comprit les références. Sans vraiment y faire attention, il entremêla ses doigts à ceux du châtain, et par réflexe, celui-ci colla leurs bras alors qu'il déposait son autre main sur l'épaule de son frère. Sam eut un sourire et vint glisser ses doigts dans la poche arrière du jean de son aîné, et ce fut à ce moment là que les trois hommes remarquèrent les regards de franche haine qui leur étaient adressés.

Les chasseurs avaient vu de _tout_.

Parfois, lorsqu'ils faisaient les courses pour le bunker, et que Dean prenait Castiel par la taille, il y avait des femmes avec des enfants qui les regardaient avec dégoût avant de s'éloigner comme s'ils étaient des pestiférés. Une fois, ils étaient allés à un bar, et Sam, un peu plus éméché que ses compagnons puisqu'il était le seul humain, avait embrassé à pleine bouche son frère, et, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de l'établissement, un groupe de jeunes les avaient copieusement insultés (ils avaient toutefois arrêté après s'être pris une raclée de la faucheuse. Castiel n'avait rien dit face à cela, et Sam ne l'avait même pas remarqué). C'était des petites choses qui arrivaient lorsque l'on s'affichait comme gay, et les trois hommes l'assumaient totalement – enfin, Castiel, lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment où était le foutu problème, mais bon, il en avait vu des pires avec l'humanité, alors même si cela le déprimait, il faisait avec.

Enfin, ces réactions, elles étaient motivées par le dégoût, par la peur, l'incompréhension, parfois même par la haine contre ceux qui aiment le même sexe, mais cela n'avait jamais été cette haine- _là_. Parce que, là, les chasseurs n'étaient pas regardés avec haine pour une question de sexualité, mais juste parce qu'ils _aimaient_.

Ils auraient pu être trois femmes, deux hommes et une femme, deux femmes et un homme, simplement deux hommes ou deux femmes ou un homme et une femme, ou des transgenres, ils savaient instinctivement que les yeux auraient lancés les mêmes éclairs tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient le culot d'aimer et d'être aimés.

Ce fut là que les trois compagnons réalisèrent à quel point leur cible n'avait pas que retourné quelques êtres humains les uns contre les autres, non, elle avait littéralement _transformé_ chacune des parcelles d'émotions en une haine pure et simple de l'autre.

Et si un soupçon d'horreur et de peine les traversa, ce fut la colère qui fut la plus importante.

Surtout pour l'ange.

Castiel s'était battu pour le genre humain. Depuis toujours, il avait été fasciné par ces singes sans poils, qui avaient évolué lentement mais sûrement. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, parfois par leur faute, parfois indépendamment de leur volonté, mais ils avaient toujours voulu s'en sortir en rebondissant pour aller vers un futur plus beau. Oui, Castiel aimait les abeilles, mais définitivement, les humains étaient foutrement spéciaux. Surtout depuis que les deux frères Winchesters étaient nés l'un après l'autre. L'un destiné à être le vaisseau de Michael, l'autre, celui de Lucifer. La créature céleste les avait suivis des yeux, s'émerveillant de leurs forces et de leurs faiblesses, avec parfois du dégoût, parfois de la colère, parfois de la déception. Mais cela avait toujours été intéressant, même s'il ne les regardait que d'en haut.

Puis tout avait changé. _He gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition (1)_. Il avait découvert les humains en profondeur. Il avait découvert leurs doutes, leurs peines, tout. Castiel en avait été admiratif. Les choses s'étaient ensuite enchaînées, encore et encore, et il avait connu l'amour. Non, en fait, c'était l'Amour. Avec un grand A.

Et maintenant, il était devant ça. Des être humains haineux.

Totalement.

Sans la moindre trace de ce qu'il aimait chez eux. Oui, cela l'agaçait. L'ange fixa chacun des hommes et femmes qui les regardaient fixement et haineusement, avant de se tourner vers Dean pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Castiel entendit clairement quelques hoquets de stupeur, accompagnés de quelques cris lorsque Sam se joignit à eux, passant ses mains autour de la taille de son frère afin de tenir les reins de Castiel pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou de la faucheuse pour y déposer des baisers quelque peu… bruyants. Mais les trois compagnons n'en avaient plus rien à faire. Ils étaient ensemble. Tous simplement. Et ils allaient démolir leur _môssieur haineux_ , et rétablir un monde qui pouvait continuer à tourner sur lui-même, encore une fois.

Dean libéra les lèvres de Castiel pour le laisser donner un profond baiser à son petit frère, qui fit stopper de nombreuses respirations, avant que des insultes commencent à fuser. Certaines faisaient plus mal que les autres, mais les trois hommes ne les sentaient pas. Leurs esprits semblaient à nouveau s'être branchés les uns sur les autres, et leur confiance était revenue au triple galop. Sam et Castiel se séparèrent finalement et les trois hommes lancèrent des regards narquois à la ronde, avant de partager un regard. Quand il fallait y aller, il fallait y aller. Faisant fi des gens qui avaient commencer à s'avancer vers eux les yeux foudroyants, ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment où se trouvaient l'homme à abattre.

Ils n'eurent même pas à demander leur chemin : dans l'immeuble, en face de l'entrée, une seule femme était présente. Sam haussa un sourcil à sa vue, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en ressentant l'amusement de son frère qui transparaissait à travers le lien. Cette femme… et bien, cette femme était tout simplement un putain de cliché.

Elle avait un vieux chignon gris qui tirait ses cheveux et la peau de son visage, des lèvres pincés et de petits yeux glacés, avec des sourcils froncés en une expression désapprobatrice. Elle portait également un tailleur gris – aussi pâle et malade que ses cheveux, droit, avec une jupe qui descendait en dessous des genoux - enfin, la femme avait l'air bloquée des décennies en arrière. Et c'était assez amusant, quand même, pour Sam, parce que bon, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

\- Veuillez me suivre… messieurs.

Damn. Même la voix de la femme était un cliché. Et Castiel qui les regardait avec interrogation, ne comprenant pas réellement leur amusement. Enfin, il savait pourquoi les deux frères la trouvaient amusante, mais lui, il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était drôle. Mais le bref baiser que déposa Sam sur ses lèvres lui fit oublier ses questions, et il sourit à ses amants. Il ne comprenait certes pas pourquoi c'était drôle, mais toute la tension semblait avoir disparu.

Ce fut, en fait, assez détendus qu'ils suivirent la femme qui faisait des pas rapides et secs faisant claquer ses minuscules talons sur le sol – cliché, encore. Elle avança vers l'ascenseur et la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose, et cette fois-ci, Dean dut se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de rire.

Mais lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur, la femme releva le nez en se détournant d'eux après les avoir regardés avec… dédain, dégoût, et, sans oublier, haine, la même haine que les gens au-dehors. Ceci ramena immédiatement les trois hommes sur terre, qui échangèrent un regard plus sérieux.

La machine était déjà lancée, et à chaque étage qui s'affichait, les chasseurs avaient l'impression de faire un pas de plus vers la possible fin de l'humanité. Aussi, lorsque un carillon se fit entendre et que la porte s'ouvrit, ils restèrent une fraction de secondes supplémentaire dans l'ascenseur, partageant un regard qui disait _je vous aime_ et _je ne pourrais pas survivre sans vous._

Mais la femme avec les talons coupa leur moment en sortant de l'appareil, et les trois hommes la suivirent. Ils passèrent à travers d'interminables couloirs aseptisés, et Sam, étrangement, fut le premier à sentir son cœur se serrer d'une manière qui n'était définitivement pas naturelle. C'était comme si quelque chose compressait son muscle cardiaque, une douleur sourde, dérangeante, qui lui donnait envie de s'arracher le cœur.

« Sam ? Demanda Dean avec inquiétude. »

Le cadet eut un moment d'incompréhension en le regardant, avant d'avoir un léger sourire crispé, répondant à Dean sans bouger les lèvres.

« Tout va bien, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de… non, je ne sais pas, j'ai juste mal... »

Entendant cela, Castiel se rapprocha légèrement de ses amants, pour poser avec inquiétude une main sur le cœur de Sam, tout en continuant à suivre la femme. Lentement, il diffusa sa grâce dans le corps de l'humain, la laissant glisser sous son tee-shirt puis sous sa peau. Au début, le cadet ne sentit pas vraiment l'effet, mais quelques secondes plus tard, son souffle se fit moins mécanique, son sourire moins crispé, et il offrit un regard soulagé à l'ange et à son frère.

« Merci, Angel. »

Un sourire tendre apparu sur le visage de la créature céleste, et il put, comme Dean, clairement entendre le cœur de Sam avoir un soubresaut. Les joues de l'humain se colorèrent légèrement alors qu'il lâchait un grognement inintelligible, un peu mal à l'aise. Castiel garda quelques instants sa main sur la poitrine de son amant avant de la laisser glisser sur son torse, et il quitta avec regret son corps pour se retourner vers la femme qui s'était arrêtée devant une grande porte.

En elle-même, la porte n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose d'extravagant, mais il y avait ce quelque chose qui montrait clairement que derrière se trouvait le big boss. Elle était juste un peu plus propre, la poignée, un peu plus rutilante, et il y avait un paillasson noir devant, mais qui ne semblait pas vraiment fait pour s'essuyer les pieds, plutôt pour indiquer que seuls les gens assez importants pour avoir les chaussures propres pouvaient entrer.

Mais visiblement, la femme, contrairement aux trois hommes – et encore que, Dean avait, finalement, assisté à plus de réceptions que ses amants, même Castiel dans sa longue vie d'ange – ne se posait visiblement pas la moindre question ; ou du moins, elle devait sans doute exécuter des ordres sans se poser la moindre question. Elle ouvrit donc la porte après avoir frappé trois coups sur la porte, le premier fort, long, avec ensuite deux petits coups serrés.

Cependant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut cette fois Castiel qui porta une main à son cœur en même temps que les deux frères se tournaient vers lui.

« Cas ? Demanda Dean. »

« Je… je vais bien, c'est juste que… toute… toute cette haine, c'est… »

« Oui, Angel. »

Sam posa une main tendre dans le bas du dos de l'ange, et son frère posa une des siennes sur l'épaule vêtue du trench-coat. Une brusque vague de tendresse les parcourut, et Castiel ne put retenir un léger soupir de soulagement, s'appuyant imperceptiblement sur ses amants, avant qu'ils rentrent dans la pièce.

C'était une salle de réunion, basique, simple. Le genre de salle dans lequel Dick Roman aurait pu se trouver, sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de Leviathans, simplement un homme qui sentait la haine, qui respirait la haine, qui était la haine.

Ralf Creig était un homme plutôt petit, peut-être cinq centimètres de moins que Castiel, mais, dans un costume trois pièces sûrement hors de prix, il avait tout de même énormément de prestance. Enfin, pour Dean, qui en avait connu, il pouvait dire que ce n'était définitivement pas de la prestance qu'il avait. Non, c'était simplement la haine qui irradiait chacun des pores de sa peau qui le rendait légèrement impressionnant.

 _Mais_.

Mais, Ralf Creig, leader du FPW, était seul. Puissant, mais seul. Castiel, Dean, et Sam étaient ensemble. Envers et contre tout. Ils prirent brutalement conscience de cela, et une douce chaleur les remplit, chassant toute trace des sentiments négatifs qui avaient pénétré dans l'organisme de Castiel et Sam.

\- Bon, alors, comment ça se passe ? Demanda Dean en posant s'appuyant sur l'épaule de l'ange du coude, déposant sa joue dans sa main. Non, parce que bon, t'es pas notre premier grand méchant. On te pète la gueule et on rentre chez nous ?

\- Dean Winchester, n'est ce pas ? Demanda froidement l'homme en souriant d'un air détestable.

\- Yep, c'est moi.

\- Tu es définitivement encore plus faible que ce que j'ai entendu dire. Toujours à te cacher derrière des sarcasmes et un faux sourire. Et tu arrives à tromper tes compagnons ? Décidément, votre lien ne doit pas être si puissant que cela. Vous êtes sûr que c'est de vous dont je dois avoir peur ?

Creig ricana en rentrant ses mains dans ses poches après avoir passé des doigts fins et secs dans des cheveux tout aussi secs et droits.

\- J'ai anéanti le Paradis en deux minutes et quatorze secondes. Les Enfers m'ont demandé un peu plus de temps, c'était plus… désordonné. Mais vous ? Cela va se faire en deux coups trois mouvements !

La colère commençait à envahir fermement Castiel, et cela s'était accentué lorsque l'homme avait parlé de ses frères et sœurs. Il avait anéanti les anges, ceux avec qui il avait passé la majeure partie de sa très longue vie, et l'endroit qui avait été sa maison, qui, d'une certaine manière, la resterait toujours au fond de sa grâce, même si désormais, _maison_ rimait avec _Winchesters_. Le contact de Dean était comme un point de chaleur qui donna une vague d'amour à la créature céleste, et il sourit simplement.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement. Je ne crois pas. Après tout, tu as peut-être détruit le Paradis, mais tu ne l'as pas anéanti. Je suis toujours un ange, et tant que la grâce d'un seul ange est vivante, le Paradis existera. Tu as déjà échoué.

La voix de Castiel claqua simplement dans la pièce, puissante et ferme, attirant un frisson au cadet. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, l'ange avait laissé sa véritable voix percer à travers celle de son véhicule, et la grâce qui avait fait vibrer ses cordes vocales semblait être entrée en résonance avec celle qui reposait au creux de l'âme de Sam.

Ses deux compagnons ressentirent instantanément l'amour qui pulsa dans les veines de l'humain, et visiblement, l'homme également, puisqu'il afficha une grimace de dégoût.

\- Regardez-vous, lança-t-il. Tellement pathétiques, à graviter les uns autour des autres. Incapables de vous en sortir seuls. Totalement dépendants les uns des autres. Pourtant, vous en avez fait des erreurs. Et elles sont toujours là, hun ? Je peux les voir d'ici, à miner en permanence les bases de la faible confiance qu'il y a entre vous. Parce que qu'elle est faible, n'est-ce pas ? Tellement faible, c'est pitoyable…

Creig éclata d'un rire glacé qui refroidit instantanément l'atmosphère déjà glaciale, et fit un vague geste de la main.

\- Combien de fois vous êtes vous trahis les uns les autres, déjà ? Quatre fois ? Cinq fois ? Non, bien plus… C'est tellement dégoûtant, et -

\- La ferme ! Claqua brutalement Sam. Comment peux-tu oser mettre le moindre mot sur notre lien ? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que nous ressentons les uns pour les autres.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis cela, Samuel Winchester ? Toi qui as trahi ton frère et l'ange le premier en allant coucher avec une vulgaire démone. Ruby, il me semble. Tu aimais la voir te tordre dans tes bras, sentir son sang se répandre dans ta bouche et dans ta gorge alors que tu la prenais violemment, pendant que ton frère… oui, Dean, tu étais en train d'agoniser encore et encore en Enfer, espérant que ton petit frère, ton cadet te sauve de là. Mais il n'est pas venu, il n'est jamais venu, et tu as craqué, perdant les pédales, parce que, après tout, Samuel ne tenait pas assez à toi pour te sortir de là…

\- Serais-tu en train de tenter de nous monter les uns contre les autres ? Demanda soudainement Castiel, interrompant l'homme comme si de rien était. Non, parce que, cela ne peut pas marcher.

L'ange fronça les sourcils, avant d'ajouter, hésitant :

\- Parfois, il faudrait mieux fermer son… claque-merde ?

Le langage soudainement vulgaire laissa un blanc, avant que Dean éclate de rire. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Sam, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les deux Winchesters se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus de lui, et désormais, le contact physique qui les reliait était vibrant de puissance renouvelée. Pendant quelques instants, les trois hommes avaient eu l'impression que quelque chose tentait de les séparer, de ronger sournoisement tout ce qui les reliait.

Seulement, en une seule phrase, Castiel venait de les ressouder, ramenant des souvenirs en flash-back dans leurs esprits. Les longues soirées qu'ils avaient passées à regarder des films, à apprendre à l'ange les rudiments de la vie humaine, même si, à cette époque, il y avait encore la gêne, le malaise et tous les non-dits qui pourrissaient leur relation comme si c'était de la moisissure qui se développe sur un fromage.

Mais il y avait eu, après, les quelques soirées où cette fois, ils étaient tous les trois, serrés les uns contre les autres, à passer sans réellement y penser leurs doigts sur la peau des autres. Où ils déposaient de légers baisers contre les cous ou les mâchoires.

\- C'est donc tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? Finit par ricaner Dean.

\- Je dois dire que je m'attendais à mieux, sourit à son tour Sam.

La grâce de Castiel dans leur corps vibra tendrement, et l'homme leur lança un regard noir en serrant les poings.

\- Je vais vous anéantir, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi. Je suis invincible. Ni vos anges ni vos démons n'ont réussi à m'infliger la moindre blessure, alors ce n'est pas vous, trois… abominations, qui vont réussir à me détruire.

Le regard glacial que Creig leur envoya aurait pu les faire frissonner si la chaleur commune qu'ils dégageaient ne les réchauffait pas à ce point. Sam songea un instant que c'était décidément un foutu truc de Bisounours, mais hé, ce n'est pas comme si cela le gênait, au final.

L'air de rien, Castiel sortit son Angel Blade avec un claquement d'acier, et les yeux de l'homme se posèrent dessus alors qu'un sourire en coin faisait son apparition sur son visage. Il bougea légèrement, ramenant une main derrière son dos pour en récupérer un revolver.

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses, hun ? Qui est-ce qui veut tenter sa chance en premier ?

Les trois compagnons n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter pour se jeter d'un même ensemble sur Ralf Creig.

* * *

(1) : _He gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition /_ Il a fermement agrippé Dean et l'a sauvé de la perdition.


	15. Chapitre XV

_**Petit blabla :** _Amis du jour, bonjour, amis du soir, bonsoir, amis du reste, bonreste ! Aujourd'hui, nous nous quittons donc sur le dernier chapitre de _Do Something - Just hold it back_ , mais aussi de _Do Something_ dans sa globalité. Et ça fait assez bizarre, comme à chaque fois qu'on finit une fiction ! Enfin, il faut bien laisser partir ses enfants, comme on dit... Surtout quand les personnages de l'histoire en question ne nous appartiennent pas x))

Enfin, du coup, je voulais particulièrement remercier Mi'Night, Yaoi-2001, Ignis08, Alice Nagini Riddle et Nour pour ces reviews qui m'ont fait teeeriblement plaisir ^0^ ! Les retours, c'est quand même la plus belle chose au monde quand on écrit :3

D'ailleurs, Nour (je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis doutée que c'était toi x)), pour ta review, je crois que à peu près toute les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans cet épilogue, et tes compliments me vont droits au cœur, je me suis vraiment amusé à développer leur lien x3

En tout cas, c'est sur ce chapitre qu'on se quitte, et je vous dit encore merci à tous ! Bisous sur vos nez !

(Et s'il y a encore des fautes d'orthographe, c'est toujours de ma faute T.T)

* * *

 ** _J+706._**

\- Sammy, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Bon sang, De, pour la millième fois, oui !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, ne lâchant tout de même pas les mains de ses compagnons qui le maintenaient debout. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il s'était réveillé du coma, et son frère, ainsi que leur ange, étaient en permanence autour de lui pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Il fallait dire que si Ralf Creig était mort (enfin, le terme de mort était relatif) plutôt… douloureusement, Sam s'était également retrouvé salement amoché. Au début, Castiel avait voulu le soigner, mais non, évidement, ils avaient découvert que les blessures que l'homme leur avait infligées ne pouvaient pas être soignées par leurs compagnons.

Alors si les pouvoirs de Castiel lui avaient rapidement permis de retrouver complètement l'usage de son bras droit et si la nature de Dean l'avait empêché de perdre la vue, Sam ne restait qu'un simple être humain, certes, avec un bout de la grâce de l'ange, mais un humain quand même. Et son corps n'avait pas réellement bien supporté les coups qu'il avait pris.

Au final, il était resté à l'hôpital pendant une semaine, plongé dans un coma artificiel, et ses amants étaient restés à son chevet _chaque_ minute de _chaque_ journée et de _chaque_ nuit. Oh, ils avaient bien essayé d'invoquer Death, mais Dean était tombé sur son répondeur. Soi-disant que maintenant qu'ils avaient fait leur part du boulot, lui devait réparer les dégâts collatéraux qui avaient été infligés aux âmes terrestres. Dean n'avait pas compris tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire, mais il s'en foutait un peu au final, parce que damn it, ce qu'il avait retenu, c'était que personne ne pouvait les aider à remettre Sam sur pied en un coup de baguette magique.

Mais celui qui s'en voulait le plus restait tout de même Castiel. C'était tout simplement horrible pour lui de voir son humain allongé dans un lit d'hôpital sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider. La culpabilité le rongeait en permanence, et ce ne fut que lorsque Dean eut réussi à lui démontrer par a plus b qu'il n'y était pour rien que celle-ci commença à refluer doucement.

Aussi, lorsque Sam se réveilla finalement, à la grande surprise des médecins qui même s'il n'était que dans un coma profond, ne lui donnaient que peu de chance de revenir un jour à lui ; il faillit tout de même mourir, étouffé par ses deux amants qui s'étaient jetés sur lui. Une fois revenu au bunker, les choses s'étaient lentement mais sûrement améliorées.

Enfin presque.

Parce que Sam, s'il appréciait être dorloté par ses deux compagnons, avait finit par trouver agaçant le fait de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans personne dans les pattes. Certes, ses amants avaient une excuse – la première fois qu'il avait tenté de marcher tout seul sans les prévenir pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, il avait chuté dans les escaliers, manquant de peu de s'ouvrir le crâne – mais quand même. Il était un grand garçon, merci.

D'une démarche mal assurée, il finit par lâcher la main de son frère, puis celle de l'ange, posant avec hésitation un pied devant l'autre. Sa vision ne se troublait plus maintenant, mais il restait maladroit dans ses gestes, et si Castiel trouvait cela adorable – Dean avait eut un putain de fou rire en entendant cela, ce n'était définitivement pas le cas de Sam.

En attendant, il vacilla un instant, et immédiatement, il se retrouva pressé entre deux corps chauds qui l'empêchèrent de tomber. C'était peut-être frustrant, mais fuck, Sam ne put retenir un sourire attendri.

 _ **J+710.**_

\- Au fait, Cas ?

\- Oui ?

L'ange redressa la tête des jambes de Sam qu'il massait avec précautions pour poser ses yeux sur Dean, qui tripotait machinalement les cheveux de son frère en regardant son épisode de Docteur Sexy. Ils étaient tous les trois tranquillement installés dans leur nouveau lit – un Texas King Bed génialissime qui avait été posé dans la chambre, à la place de l'ancien dont le matelas commençait à s'user.

\- Je me demandais… comment ça se passe maintenant, pour les morts ? Est-ce qu'ils disparaissent tous dans le Néant ?

Castiel ferma les yeux un bref instant, sentant sur lui le regard de ses deux amants, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

\- Non. Maintenant que tous les problèmes ont été réglés, c'est Death qui a pris le relais. Dans une moindre mesure, il possède de nombreux pouvoirs semblables à ceux de mon Père, comme la possibilité de faire évoluer des âmes en anges ou en démons. Cependant, il ne peut faire cela que lorsque nos deux espèces sont en voix d'extinction, et même, il faut que cela réunisse un certain nombre de critères et que cela prenne en compte de nombreux accès dont un ange de mon niveau n'a pas connaissance. Enfin, comme à présent, le… problème qu'était Ralf Craig est résolu, Death va faire évoluer les âmes les plus pures et les plus méritantes en la grâce des anges, tandis que les âmes méritant la damnation sans avoir fait le moindre marché, mais juste car elles ont été noircies et noyées dans le péché, vont être abaissées au rang de démons, perdant ainsi ce qui font d'elles des âmes.

À l'entente de cela, Sam se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise et il remua inconfortablement, mais grâce au lien qui unissait les trois hommes, Castiel comprit immédiatement quel était la cause du malaise de l'humain.

\- Non, Sam, le péché n'est pas cela. Les paroles de Père ne sont pas celles que renvoie l'Église, du moins, pas exactement. La Luxure, comme elle a été nommée, n'est un péché que de certains cas. L'orientation sexuelle n'a strictement aucun rapport avec cela. Le fait que nous partageons une relation à trois non plus.

Une légère rougeur s'inscrit sur les traits du cadet alors que Dean éclatait d'un rire puissant en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Awn, Sammy, me dis pas que tu es encore timide à ce sujet !

\- … C'est Sam, grogna-t'il, avant de secouer la tête. N'empêche, je me demande, il venait d'où, Ralf Craig ? Je veux dire, quand on a scanné son histoire, il est passé de vendeur ambulant à PDG en une seule journée. Quand il était enfant, il était inscrit à la chorale, et ado, il aidait au refuge d'animaux à côté de chez lui. Comment est-ce qu'il est devenu un - le... enfin, notre opposé ?

Ses amants restèrent silencieux un instant, avant que Castiel ouvre la bouche avec un peu d'hésitation.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il me semble avoir lu un jour quelque chose dans la bibliothèque du Paradis, avant que - avant tout. Pour faire simple, c'est à peu près la même chose que pour l'Apocalypse, il fallait attendre que les variables se mettent en place. Je ne pense pas que Ralf Craig soit devenu la personne contre qui nous nous sommes battus si nous n'avions jamais formé notre lien. C'est...

Castiel eut un grognement, semblant avoir du mal à trouver ses mots, et Sam posa tendrement une main sur son avant-bras.

\- Autant un lien d'amour ne peut naître qu'entre deux ou plusieurs personnes, autant la haine peut être en une seule personne. C'est comme si celle-ci était le réceptacle d'une énergie - enfin, en l'occurrence, d'une émotion, reprit-il. Un réceptacle un peu comme un prophète, qui naît à la suite du précédent, mais où il est nécessaire d'avoir un déclencheur pour que l'énergie présente dans le réceptacle soit activée. En l'occurrence, la formation de notre lien. Sachant que la haine et l'amour doivent s'équilibrer, vu la puissance de notre lien, ce n'est pas non plus si étonnant que Craig ait pu toucher le Paradis et les Enfers comme un enfant écrase une fourmi.

La dernière phrase de Cassiel eut une fin amère, et sans réfléchir, Sam attira l'ange au-dessus de lui, l'allongeant complètement sur son corps alors qu'il laissait lui-même retomber sa tête contre les cuisses de Dean.

\- Et dire que l'Apocalypse était compliquée, grogna la faucheuse, avant de se pencher pour venir embrasser les lèvres de leur ange.

 _ **J+715.**_

\- … - Alors ?

\- Je crois que je n'ai plus mal. Du tout.

Castiel appuya un peu plus sur la jambe de Sam alors que Dean soutenait son frère, mais la grimace de concentration sur les traits de ce dernier ne vira pas à une grimace de douleur.

\- Toujours pas.

L'ange relâcha doucement et lentement la pression qu'il exécutait sur le membre de l'humain, un léger sourire tranquille s'installant sur ses lèvres.

\- Et bien, on dirait que tes jambes sont totalement rétablies, Sam. C'est une bonne chose. Il ne reste plus qu'à tes coudes de reprendre leur totale mobilité.

Sam lança un regard à bras, où deux coudières reposaient encore. Elles étaient le seul signe visible que son corps ne s'était pas entièrement remis, mais, là aussi, les progrès avait été assez rapides – il fallait avouer qu'avec Dean et Castiel comme infirmières, les choses ne pouvaient qu'avancer.

\- Sammy, tu viens vraiment de m'imaginer avec une tenue sexy d'infirmière ?

Si l'indignation dans la voix de Dean fit rire le cadet, ce ne fut rien face à ce qui suivit.

\- Je trouvais que cela t'allait très bien, Dean.

 _ **J+727.**_

Castiel observa ses deux amants endormis avec un sourire attendri sur le visage. Cet air quittait rarement ses traits lorsqu'il passait ses nuits à les regarder, en dehors des moments où il décidait de se mettre lui aussi en pause. Mais parfois, il aimait juste profiter de cet instant où seules leurs respirations se faisaient entendre, accompagnées de leur battement de cœurs calqués les uns sur les autres.

Et actuellement, Castiel en profitait. Il se sentait bien. Merveilleusement bien. À présent, Sam était rétabli. Totalement rétabli. Les trois compagnons en étaient persuadés, puisque, l'autre jour, l'humain avait réussi à se couper avec une feuille de papier, et, sans réfléchir, l'ange avait prit ses doigts entre les siens pour le soigner. Cela avait marché, alors que encore quelques jours plus tôt, une action comme celle-ci n'aurait pas fonctionné.

Alors Castiel se sentait _réellement_ bien. Il n'y avait plus rien qui leur planait au-dessus de la tête, pour une fois, et ils pouvaient prendre le temps de vivre, les uns avec les autres. Sans même y réfléchir, ou en discuter, les trois compagnons avaient décidé d'arrêter la chasse – enfin, du moins, de ne pas la rechercher. Bon, la créature céleste était presque sûre que si quelque chose de trop gros apparaissait juste sous leur nez, ils iraient sans même se poser de question. En attendant, ils voulaient juste vivre – et profiter des autres.

L'ange posa doucement sa main sur le visage de l'humain. Sam, entre lui et Dean, était la petite cuillère, son frère serré dans son dos, leurs jambes entremêlées. Celles de la créature céleste étaient un peu plus séparées puisqu'il s'était redressé, quittant le cocon dans lequel l'enveloppait l'humain. Cependant, l'autre main de Castiel était toujours dans celles de Sam, également mélangées avec celle de Dean qui passait au-dessus du corps de son petit frère.

Damn it.

Castiel les aimait tellement.

Cette pensée le frappait plus d'une fois par heure depuis qu'il avait manqué de les perdre face à l'homme, presque deux mois auparavant. Comme s'il touchait quelque chose d'irréel, l'ange laissa ses doigts parcourir le visage de Sam, passant sur sa barbe de trois jours qui râpait légèrement, sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, et sur la peau si douce de son cou, pour ensuite aller se perdre dans ses cheveux, d'où le nez de Dean dépassait légèrement. Castiel savait que l'aîné adorait l'odeur de l'humain, tout comme lui adorait les leurs. L'ange traça du bout des doigts les tâches de rousseurs de Dean, songeant vaguement qu'ils allaient devoir s'arranger pour sortir dehors plus souvent – les taches de rousseurs de la faucheuse commençaient à disparaître.

Ou il pourrait y faire apparaître les siennes. Oui, cela paraissait une excellente idée. Un frisson parcouru Castiel jusque dans le bout de ses plumes qui firent un léger bruissement, et il se pencha légèrement par dessus Sam pour embrasser sans faire un bruit la pommette droite de Dean, laissant sa grâce s'y poser tranquillement. Lorsqu'il se recula en ouvrant les yeux, il pouvait clairement distinguer une nouvelle tâche orangée, un peu plus petite que les autres, un peu moins visible, un peu moins humaine. Mais cela n'enlevait en rien la satisfaction qui parcourait la grâce de Castiel. Il se décala vers Sam pour faire la même chose, et si l'humain eut un léger grognement, il ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

Mais Castiel était foutrement heureux. C'était très humain, sûrement trop, mais, eh, il n'était plus à cela près. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se laissa glisser contre le torse de Sam qui bougea ses bras pour l'emprisonner contre lui, et lentement, Castiel se laissa glisser dans son sommeil alternatif.

 _ **J+745.**_

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi as-tu tenu à nous amener en Alaska ?

\- Deux minutes, Cas, grogna Dean.

Il batailla un instant avec la porte en bois sous le regard interrogateur que partagèrent ses deux amants, puis, finalement, un cliquetis de serrure se fit entendre alors que la porte grinçait en s'ouvrant.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez, huh, fermer les yeux ?

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu -

\- Juste, Sammy, faites-le, okay ?

Après avoir haussé les épaules, le cadet ainsi que l'ange fermèrent leurs paupières, et les mains de Dean attrapèrent avec hésitation les leurs pour les tirer à l'intérieur.

Ses deux amants ressentaient très clairement le stress qui habitait Dean, étrangement mêlé à une impatience grandissante. Avec curiosité, Castiel laissa ses sens envahir la pièce où ils pénétrèrent alors que Dean refermait la porte derrière eux. Cela sentait le bois et le froid, mais il devait y avoir un feu quelque part puisque l'ange pouvait – littéralement – sentir la chaleur effleurer sa peau, et le pétillement des étincelles. C'était quelque chose de très étrange, le mélange de tout cela.

\- Okay – maintenant, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

Sam comme Castiel s'exécutèrent instantanément, et le cadet resta bouche-bée en voyant l'intérieur de la maison dans laquelle ils étaient.

\- … Dean ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation au bout de quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'il se passait.

L'aîné semblait légèrement nerveux, comme à chaque fois qu'ils en venaient aux discussions de cœur, et ce, malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment que ses amants ressentaient ses émotions.

\- Huh, l'autre fois, avant l'histoire avec Craig, tout ça, Sam, t'avais parlé de fêter Noël, le sapin, les guirlandes bougies tout ça. Et donc… bah, c'est mon cadeau de Noël, quoi.

Nom de Dieu. Les yeux du cadet s'écarquillèrent alors qu'ils tombèrent sur le gigantesque sapin qui touchait presque le plafond dans un coin de la pièce, juste à côté de la cheminée.

\- Bon sang, De, tu n'avais pas à – merde, c'est incroyable… souffla-t-il, son regard ne sachant pas réellement où se poser.

\- Mais quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de faire tout cela ? Demanda Castiel, qui semblait tout autant frappé que Sam par l'impression de cocon qui se dégageait du maison.

\- Ben… en fait, quand Le Chat et Asmodeus m'ont laissé prendre ma retraite, ils m'ont en quelque sorte offert la baraque en échange de mon silence, parce que leur activité n'est pas non plus très légale. Je leur avais dit que j'avais pas besoin de ça, mais ils m'ont simplement dit que c'était à mon nom – je veux dire, mon vrai, et que si je le voulais, je le prenais, et que si je le prenais pas, ben, il pourrissait. Donc je me suis dit que si jamais je réussissais à me faire des vieux os, autant avoir une baraque en bon état, alors entre deux chasses, je passais faire deux trois travaux, et quand je pouvais pas, je passais des coups de fils pour qu'ils continuent sans moi, quoi, et j'ai continué à bosser dessus après être devenu une faucheuse et -

La phrase de Dean fut brusquement interrompue alors que Sam le serrait brutalement dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans le creux du cou de son aîné en inspirant profondément.

\- T'es génial, De'.

Castiel ne put qu'avoir un sourire attendri en voyant l'aîné rougir doucement, avant de poser ses mains dans le dos de Sam, fermant les yeux alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans les cheveux longs. L'ange resta un instant immobile à les observer, avant de finalement, laisser ses ailes sortir lentement alors qu'il s'approchait. Ses plumes entourèrent doucement ses amants qui eurent le même frémissement dû à la grâce dans leur corps, et ils incorporèrent sans même y penser la créature céleste dans leur étreinte.

\- C'était pour ça que l'Alaska revenait si souvent dans tes pensées ? Réalisa soudainement Castiel, et Dean hocha vaguement la tête.

\- Shit. Vous vous en êtes rendu compte ?

Sam fit un vague mouvement de la tête affirmatif, et Dean eut un nouveau juron.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, nous n'avons jamais compris _pourquoi_ tu pensais à l'Alaska, fit l'ange en souriant, caressant la nuque de Dean.

\- Ben fallait que je m'occupe de tout ça, murmura ce dernier, avec un léger grognement, avant de se laissant aller dans l'étreinte.

C'était doux, c'était chaud, c'était possessif, c'était tendre. Oui, c'était tout simplement eux. Les ailes de Castiel étaient définitivement un cocon dans lequel les deux frères adoraient se glisser. Et il en était bien conscient.  
Et il en profitait allègrement.

Après tout, malgré leur relation plus que fusionnelle, les trois compagnons avaient toujours cette chose qui les gênait lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de sentiments. Dean, parce que cela lui avait été inculqué depuis ses quatre ans. Sam, car il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de trouver comment percer la glace qui avait enveloppé sa famille. Et Cas, tout simplement parce que les anges avaient oublié leurs émotions depuis des millénaires. Alors tout cela restait assez… maladroit.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se rattraper à côté. D'ailleurs, cela semblait bien parti pour.

Dean avait commencé depuis quelques minutes à grignoter le cou de son frère, glissant en même temps ses mains sous le trench coat qui n'avait pas quitté les épaules de l'ange. Celui-ci avait déjà les ailes frémissantes, et ses compagnons le ressentaient parfaitement bien. Avec un sourire en coin, Sam tourna la tête, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de l'ange et attrapa les cuisses de son frère, qui eut un léger cri de surprise.

\- Sammy ? Eut-il le temps de demander avant que Castiel attrape ses lèvres pour un bref mais puissant baiser qui fit grogner le cadet.

\- Où est la chambre ? Marmonna l'ange contre les lèvres de Dean, les picorant par moments.

Dean eut besoin d'un léger instant pour retrouver ses esprits, l'érection naissante de son cadet dessous ses fesses n'aidant pas réellement.

\- Escalier, marmonna-t-il en embrassant Castiel, la première porte à droite.

Sam n'en attendit pas plus pour se diriger immédiatement vers la direction indiquée, tentant de monter les escaliers alors que l'ange semblait déterminé à lui compliquer la tâche en parcourant son corps de ses mains – et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, de sa grâce et de la pointe de ses rémiges.

Alors finalement, lorsqu'ils réussirent à arriver dans la chambre, ce fut dans un enchevêtrement de corps, de plumes et de vêtements qu'ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit. Cela ne les stoppa pas le moindre du monde, et trop pressé pour faire durer les choses, Castiel claqua des doigts, et les trois compagnons se retrouvèrent nu dans l'instant.

Dean eut un léger rire face à cela, s'installant à califourchon au-dessus de l'ange déposant ses mains sur son torse pâle alors que Sam s'était glissé derrière Castiel.

\- Serais-tu impatient, Sunshine? Demanda la faucheuse avec un sourire en coin, parcourant de ses doigts le torse offert.

\- Oui.

Sur cet aveu absolument honnête de l'ange, Dean eut un nouveau rire, vite interrompu quand la bouche de son petit frère se posa sur la sienne. Encore une fois, cela fut rapide et sauvage, mais damn it, c'était parfait, et Sam eut un grognement qui se perdit dans la bouche de Dean alors qu'il ramenait son corps contre celui de Castiel, les serrant tous les trois comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. Et les gémissements qu'il récolta furent les plus belles récompenses de sa vie.

En tout cas, s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle Sam se damnerait sans hésitation, cela serait bien pour ses amants, et lorsque la jouissance les prit, le cadet eut l'impression d'être le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

Voili voilou. C'est fini.

(Si vous voulez, on peut se retrouver sur Héritage problématique, ou pas, un HP/LV. Y'a un bonus qui sort samedi prochain. Il était pas prévu... mais il va être là.)


End file.
